


Cupid's Error

by TheBrokeZane



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Doctor/Patient, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Messy, Romance, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris West wasn't supposed to fall for her doctor, and Barry Allen wasn't supposed to fall for his patient. But things don't always work according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Iris West never thought she'd be the type of person to fall for her doctor. But that's exactly what happened after she injured herself jumping out of a window while covering a story about housing fraud. She didn't think she'd put herself in that much danger covering a story like that, but it happened. Eavesdropping and then being caught and shot at, causing her to jump out of the window of Baldwin Towers was certainly not on her to do list. But again, it happened. 

Her father, Joe, along with her best friend Linda and her editor Scott were all furious with her when they found out what happened. Especially Joe. When she called him from the Emergency Room at Central City Memorial Hospital needing to be picked up because she was in a cast and couldn't drive had him worried sick. He was the cop in the family and the one that's supposed to be in danger. Not his baby girl. That's the reason he practically forbid her from becoming a cop as well. He thought she'd be safe in Journalism. When he saw that he was wrong, and that criminals actually shot at his daughter, he wanted to lock Iris away in her old childhood bedroom and never let her out to keep her safe. 

But his daughter inherited his stubbornness so that was a no go. He did have to keep her at the house to help take care of her while she healed and took it easy. Although Iris didn't take it as easy as she should have and didn't heal as well as she was supposed to. She was still in pain weeks later and after having her cast removed. She was then referred to a specialist, the absolute best she heard from her then doctor. 

So now, she was sitting on the examining table in a hospital gown at the private practice of Team Flash, which consisted of Drs. Bartholomew "Barry" Allen, Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, and Caitlin Snow-Raymond. She was specifically referred to Dr. Allen because he was the best when it came to hips and knees. Dr. Ramon was the shoulder and elbow guy, while Dr. Snow-Raymond rounded them out with foot and ankle. 

Iris just hoped that this doctor was as good as they said he was and that she would heal and be pain free. Pain and taking it easy was hard for her to do. She had stories to report on and write. And while she could easily just work from her desk, she needed to be out on the streets, getting the good scoop. 

So she was praying that Dr. Allen healed her and got her back to normal.

 

* * *

 

Becoming a doctor was always the dream for Barry Allen. His father, Henry, was a doctor also and he proudly wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He looked up to his dad and wanted to be just like him. While his father worked in Internal Medicine, Barry chose Orthopedics. He became infatuated with bones when he was pre-med in college and ran for the track team. 

Working with the trainers really sparked an interest in him and he knew the kind of doctor he wanted to be. He had always been a nerd, so that worked in his favor. He was literally the smartest person most people knew. He breezed through high school and college. He met Cisco and Caitlin both in medical school in their Anatomy class. The trio hit it off and became good friends. So good that they started a practice together after their residency. 

They built this family like setting that really made their patients feel at home. Even the nurses Jesse and Becky, and the physical therapist Kendra were a part of the family. Barry really enjoyed that aspect because he didn't have a family of his own. He was an only child that lost both parents. He was thinking that maybe sooner rather than later, that he needed to meet someone and settle down and start a family of his own. 

He and the nurse Becky had been flirting as of late and he was wondering where it would go. He wondered why he thought about that as he showered and got ready to start his day. She really hadn't been on his mind, but she appeared somewhat out of thin air. Could he really settle down with Becky? Maybe he could. They at least needed to go out on a date first. See where it went. 

He figured he'd ask her when he got to work. He wasn't getting any younger.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry drove to work and got there after the practice was already opened. He was habitually late and that didn't change just because he was a doctor and had patients to see. As long as he was good at this job, who cares if he was always late? Better late than never. 

He took a little time to get settled into his office before he saw patients. He had his morning coffee, went over a few things, and made his way to the exam room where a patient was waiting to be seen. He looked at the chart and read, "Iris West". He didn't recognize the name and figured she must just be a new patient. He was always happy to get new patients. That meant good things. 

He did the normal doctor thing by knocking and walking in with Jesse. He barely paid attention to the patient sitting on the table. 

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Allen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says and sticks out his hand. He felt a jolt when she shook his hand. He then finally looked up at her and was a little taken aback.

Iris was taken aback as well. "Iris West. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Allen." She stuck her hand out and felt a jolt when she shook his hand too. She wondered what that meant. 

Barry awkwardly smiled at her and suddenly became nervous. That had never happened to him with a patient before. He had great bedside manner and rapport with patients. Sure she was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, even in a hospital gown. He mentally scolded himself for thinking that. He wasn't supposed to think that way about a patient. 

Iris took in her doctor and thought he was handsome, with boyish good looks and eyes and eyelashes to die for. He was tall and lean built. It shocked her with just how cute she thought he was. He was her doctor for goodness sake. 

Barry nervously released his hand from hers and sat down. He tried to focus on the matter at hand: his new patient. He opened her chart and slowly looked over it. "So, Ms. West, tell me about your injury."

"You can call me Iris. I don't mind." She says and smiles at her adorable doctor. She was halfway to flirting with him and needed to stop.

Barry looked up at her smiling at him and smiled back. "Iris. Tell me about your injury."

"Well, I had to jump out of a window, and hurt my knee."

Barry appeared shocked. "You jumped out of a window?"

"Yes."

"Why did you jump out of a window?"

"It was either jump or get shot. I chose the former."

"Why were you in danger of being shot?"

"Well, I'm a reporter for CCPN, and I was covering a story. I found out some things I shouldn't have, and that put me in harms way."

"I think you're lucky that all you hurt was your knee."

"I think so too." Iris says and smiles at him again.

"I see you tore your ACL in the past?" Barry asks, while trying to ignore her smiling at him and staying on task.

"Yes. I was a cheerleader and tore it. Ruined my plans to become a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader."

Images of her in a cheerleading outfit entered his mind and he felt like punching himself. "You're a Cowboys fan?"

"Yes, indeed. I was raised there before my father and I moved here when I was a kid. Who's your team?"

"The Giants."

"I won't hold that against you." Iris says and laughs, causing Barry to chuckle. Jesse watched the exchange and didn't say a word. Barry must have felt her eyes on him though, because he glanced her way. He felt like his mother just caught him doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to. He cleared his throat.

"Ok, well, you may have reinjured your ACL in that knee. I won't know until I examine you and get x-rays." He closed her folder and stood. He placed her folder on the counter and walked over to the sink and washed his hands. He avoided having direct eye contact with Jesse. It didn't look professional at all to flirt with a patient in front of her. He wasn't supposed to flirt with a patient at all. He walked back over to Iris and stood in front of her. "Which knee is it?" He asks just to be certain, though he already knew it was her left.

Iris smiled and pointed to her left leg. "This one."

Barry then reached out to touch her knee. He looked her in the eyes. "Are my hands too cold?"

"Nope, they're perfect." Iris says. She was painfully aware of how soft his hands were. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment. 

Barry shook the dangerously bad thoughts from his mind. "Great." He says and then starts to examine her. He wanted to switch places with either Cisco or Caitlin because he felt like a perv and completely out of line. He then refocused his attention and continued with the exam. He moved her knee around gently. He ignored the light gasp that came from Iris as he did so. "Could you lay back for me, please?"

"Sure, Dr. Allen." Iris says and does as requested. She couldn't describe how she felt when he really started touching her. He had to touch her thigh, and that felt like she knew it wasn't supposed to feel. She had the urge to wish they were alone and he would reach higher. She felt so incredibly bad when she thought that. He was her doctor! He was just doing his job. The fact that he was cute was irrelevant. Who flirts with their doctor, thinks they're cute, and wishes they weren't getting a totally professional exam? She felt like trash. 

Barry continued the exam in silence. He blocked out how he felt. He had to. The last thing he wanted was to be sued for malpractice. He was doing his job just as he was taught and would do with any other patient. The fact that this patient was beautiful didn't matter at all. He saw beautiful women everyday. He wasn't a sleazy doctor. He would never cross the line with a patient. He took an oath.

Besides, he figured she must be married, or at least taken. She had to be. That didn't matter anyway. She was a patient. He couldn't even think of going there with her. He could lose his license. He worked too hard for that. 

He finished the exam and walked over to the sink to wash his hands again. "Well, I think you have an MCL injury. I'll know more after the x-ray. Jesse will take you to do that now." He says, devoid of emotion.

Iris noticed his sudden change in demeanor. She wondered what that was about. She started to worry that her knee was more injured than she thought. "Ok." She says and gets off the table. She watched as Dr. Allen left the room without a word. She looked at Jesse. "Dr. Allen is good, right?"

Jesse smiled. "Dr. Allen is the best. You're in excellent hands. Follow me." She just took Iris to get her x-ray and tried not to laugh or think too much about what she just witnessed. She has seen Dr. Allen give that same exam to countless others, but she had never felt like she felt while she was there. She felt like a voyeur. Something chemical happened between Dr. Allen and his new patient. Pheromones were flying high in that room. She knows they both felt it, which caused Dr. Allen to change. He looked at her and she knew he felt badly about how things were going. He looked embarrassed and riddled with guilt. She felt a little bad for him because he was such a nice guy and good doctor. It probably took him by surprise how he reacted to his new patient. 

They returned to the exam room and Iris got back on the table. Dr. Allen came in minutes later, cold and distant, holding her films. "Ms. West,  so I was right. You tore your MCL. But with proper treatment, you'll be pain free and moving like you did before your injury. I want you to see our physical therapist and I want you in a brace. I want you back here in two weeks."

"Ok, Dr. Allen. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ms. West." He says and leaves the room in silence. He intentionally called her Ms. West and would do so from then on. 

Iris was perplexed by his behavior. He was so nice and so engaging at first. She wondered what changed. Jesse left her to get dressed and she headed for the receptionist area. She made an appointment to see Dr. Allen in two weeks and also one to see the physical therapist in three days. She left the office feeling dejected and rejected and confused as to why she felt that way. 

 

* * *

 

Barry got back to his office and locked the door. He sat down at his desk and just stared at the wall. He looked at his degrees and wanted to curse. He got really lost in thought trying and failing miserably not to think about his new patient. He looked at his degrees again. "First Do No Harm" seemed to ring in his ears. He took an oath to be a doctor. He didn't take an oath to be a sleazy doctor that fell for his patients. He then laughed it off thinking he was being overly dramatic. It really wasn't that serious that he found her attractive. He would never act on it. He was just going to treat Iris West like any other patient. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is very little Westallen interaction in this chapter, but I'll make up for that in Chapter 3.

Iris left Dr. Allen's office and headed to her car in the garage. She sat behind the wheel in complete silence, trying to gather her thoughts. She had just had the weirdest doctor's exam she had ever had in her life. And for the first time in her life, she was sexually attracted to her doctor. She wondered how she got there. From the playful flirting she did with her boss that was totally out of line, but was left at just flirting on her end, to actually flirting with her doctor. 

The thing that really got her was that he flirted back. Then he seemed to change from day to night. Gone was the playful banter and flirting. She figured he realized what he was doing and decided to stop. She figured it was probably for the best that he did, because they could have possibly gone too far with it. She wondered what would've happened had the nurse Jesse not been in the room.

She started to really wonder about her new doctor. She wondered if he was married, but figured he couldn't be because of the flirting. Well, she hoped that he wasn't. She wanted no parts of messing with someone's husband. None at all. She then got back to thinking about him. Small things like how tall he was and what his favorite food was, to what he liked in a woman and what he looked like with his shirt off. She humorlessly laughed to herself. She was really going off the deep end. She needed to stop. Was she really going there with thoughts about her doctor?

"That's absurd, Iris. Get it together." She says out loud to herself. She started up her car and pulled off. She drove to work with her doctor still on her mind. She was sitting at her desk, daydreaming, when her coworker and friend, Linda Park came up to her desk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how did your doctor's appointment go?" Linda wonders. 

Iris smiled at her friend. She then wished she hadn't. "It went good."

Linda raised an eyebrow to Iris. "It went good?"

"Yeah, How else was it supposed to go?"

"Exactly like that. But you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Iris lies.

"Uh huh. So what did the doctor say?"

"That I tore my MCL, that I need physical therapy and a brace."

"Wow. That's what happens when you jump out of windows."

"Hey. It was either jump or get shot. I think I made the best decision."

"Scott, along with me and your Dad don't think so."

Iris shifted a little at hearing Scott's name. She didn't want to hear Linda say a thing about him really. "Look, I survived. I'm ok."

"You could've died! Or broken your damn neck or something."

"Well, I didn't die, Ms. Park."

"You're lucky that you didn't. You're lucky all you messed up was your knee."

"You sound just like Dr. Allen." Iris says and it comes out in a tone she wasn't too sure she should've used.

"Dr. Allen?"

"Yeah. The doctor that examined me."

"I take it you became pretty fond of Dr. Allen."

"Yeah, he's a great doctor. Well, that's what his nurse said. I was told by Dr. Wells that he was the best, so..."

"You're still hiding something. Is it about Scott?"

"No, this has nothing to do with our boss." Iris says snidely.

"He might be our boss, but he's still a good looking man that has it bad for you."

Iris nervously laughed. She didn't want to have this conversation, now they were having it. "Yeah, but it'll look bad if I date my boss. Every exclusive I get will look like he's playing favorites. I don't have time for workplace drama."

"You're acting like you have to tell everyone that you're dating him."

"You're right, but I'd still feel like he's playing favorites if he gives me certain stories. I don't want to earn anything that way."

"Fine. Just sleep with him and get it out of both of your systems, then leave it be."

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Live a little. Take that beard out for a spin." Linda says and winks. She walked away leaving Iris just staring behind her. She shook her head and just lightly chuckled. She was glad that Linda was there to help take her mind off Dr. Allen. She scolded herself for thinking of him again. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, Scott walked up.

"Hey." He says and sits down on the edge of her desk.

"Hey."

"So, how was your doctor's appointment?"

"It went great." Iris replies with enthusiasm.

"That's good to hear. I was really worried about you. I still can't believe you jumped out of a window."

"Neither could my doctor."

Scott stared at her for a moment. He wanted to just take the plunge and really ask Iris out. He felt like they could be discreet enough to not let it get out that they were dating. They were both consenting adults. Who cared that he was her boss? But he knew who cared. Iris did.

She noticed that he had gotten quiet and was staring at her. "Scott, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just got a little lost in thought. Wanna grab dinner tonight? My treat."

"I'm sorry, but I have a few stories to work on and my boss is the worst. I can't tear myself away from my desk."

Scott laughed out loud and stood. "Good one."

"Well, you know..."

"One of these days, Iris. One of these days." He says and walks away.

Iris knew he was referring to her saying yes to his hints and subtle date invites. She just couldn't bring herself to say yes to him.

 

* * *

 

Barry sat in his office alone with his thoughts. He didn't know why he was thinking that hard about a woman that was his patient that he met a few hours ago. He didn't like the way Ms. West made him feel. He felt like a sleazy doctor. And that wasn't at all her fault. She couldn't help that he was attracted to her. But he could help how he handled the situation from then on. He completely put her out of his mind and went about his day. 

He was happy when the office closed for the day and he could drive home. His favorite guy, Jett, greeted him at the door as usual. He actually loved his dog like a son. They had been through some things together. "Hey, Jett. How was your day?" Jett barked as an answer and Barry just smiled at him. He then started to wish he had a wife and a kid or two to greet him when he came home. An image of Iris' face came to mind and he shut his eyes, hoping it would remove the image. He should have thought of Becky first. But it didn't work out that way.

He started undoing his tie and walked to his kitchen. He was wondering what to have for dinner when he walked up to his fridge. He opened it and saw that it was almost empty. Except for the huge pizza box. And the beer. He never really seemed to have time to shop. Another reason he needed a wife. All he ate was pizza and take out. He was a doctor and knew better. The good thing was he never seemed to gain a pound from all the fast food he ate. The insane amount of running he did with Jett seemed to help out with that.

He grabbed the pizza and the beer and started to eat it cold. He then happily remembered that it was Monday night and he had Monday night football to keep him occupied for the night. He finished his slice and washed it down and checked his watch. He had enough time for a shower before he settled in front of his huge tv. He walked into his bedroom with Jett on his heels. He quickly undressed and stepped inside his huge shower. He was soon done and lounging on his couch with the rest of his pizza and beer with Jett close by. He was trying to find a game when he saw that the Cowboys were playing. He laughed despite himself. He decided to watch that game. He forced images of Iris West out of his mind when he saw the cheerleaders on the sideline.

 

* * *

 

Iris drove home that evening, eager to see her four legged baby Nora, to take a shower, and get in her bed. Her doctor's appointment caused her to stay later than normal and she was really ready to just go home. Nora barked and jumped off the sofa when Iris walked through the door. She saw a note on the counter from her father telling her that he walked her and had to go back into the station. Iris was relieved of that and glad to be back at home because she definitely didn't feel like walking her that night. Truth be told, she was happy to be back at home. She liked living alone for awhile, but she was so used to living with her father and it being just them that she didn't really put up a fight when he told her to move back home after she messed her knee up. 

She was a Daddy's girl and wasn't afraid to admit it. She hoped that the daughter she might have would have the same kind of father she has. She warmed up the dinner from Sunday, ate it, and headed upstairs. After her shower, she settled in bed, with her baby Nora settled next to her. She was beyond thrilled when she found a Cowboys game. She had forgotten all about Monday night football. 

She then drifted into thoughts of her cute, green eyed doctor whom she shouldn't be thinking about. This was actually worse than Scott. It didn't stop her from wanting him though. If he wasn't her doctor, she would've been bold and asked him out. But he was her doctor, so it was probably best if she just left it alone. The way he changed his attitude towards her really made her think he wasn't interested in her after all. Why would he be? Most doctors don't date their patients. 

 

* * *

 

Iris got through the next two days unevenfully. She found herself growing excited about going back to Dr. Allen's office. While she wasn't scheduled to see him, she hoped that she would. She couldn't help how she felt, but he seemed to take up residence in her mind. She had a little crush on her doctor. It kind of felt like the little crushes students sometimes have on their teachers. This wasn't creepy though. They were both adults. He was her doctor, but it wasn't like he was her gynecologist or something. Now that would be creepy. Gross, actually. 

She got home that evening and decided to bake brownies for "the office", though they were really for Dr. Allen. He'd be sure to love her recipe. She perfected that over the years due to her brownie obsession. Nobody could resist Iris' brownies. 

She was mixing up the batter when Joe walked in. "Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, Dad. How was your day?"

"It was long and tiring. I'm glad to be home."

"Well, I'm glad to have you home."

"You're making brownies?"

"Yes, and you can't have any."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm baking them for the office." Iris half lied. They were for the office, just not hers.

"Oh."

"Cheer up. I also made your favorite. Spaghetti-A-La-Me."

"Well, you can keep your brownies since you made that. You're the one obsessed with them."

"I love you too, Dad." Iris says and goes back to making her brownies.

 

* * *

 

Barry awoke that morning feeling anxious. He wondered what the hell that was about. It was just an ordinary day. So why was he giddy and anxious? It didn't make sense. He showered and dressed and made his way out to his car, late as usual, and drove to the hospital. He grabbed his necessary dose of coffee and went to his office. He went over a few things, and saw his first two patients. He was on his way back to his office when he saw his colleagues standing around in their designated break room. He wondered what was going on.

He saw Caitlin first, then Becky, Kendra, Cisco. And Iris West. He felt a shock to his system at seeing her. He didn't think he would see her that day.

Iris felt a flutter in her chest when she saw Dr. Allen. He looked even better than the first time she saw him for some reason. She smiled widely at him. "Hello, Dr. Allen."

"Hello, Ms. West." Barry says in a neutral tone. 

"B...Dr. Allen. You've gotta try one of these. They are to die for." Cisco says between bites. 

"He's right. They are to die for." Caitlin says. 

Becky offered him the bowl and he took a brownie. He bit into it and it was to die for. It was like biting a piece of Heaven. "Wow, these are to die for."

"Told you so." Cisco says and reaches for another one.

"Where did they come from?" Barry asks.

"I made them." Iris states proudly. She looked at Barry, and smiled. 

Why that piece of information turned Barry on, he will never know. "Wow." Is all he managed to say though. He locked eyes with her.

Jesse walked up and joined in. She immediately felt the same pheromones she felt in the exam room that Monday. She knew she wasn't imagining it. Dr. Allen and Ms. West seemed to have a thing for each other. She decided to watch what would happen with that. She noticed Becky eyeing Iris. Jesse already knew Becky had a thing for Dr. Allen. It's all she talked about. Jesse thought she was really one of those nurses that was dying to marry a doctor. So she picked up on her cutting her eyes at Iris and eyeing Dr. Allen. 

"Wow, is right." Cisco says, still chewing. He hadn't noticed anything. Neither did Kendra.  Caitlin did and wanted to turn into Mother Hen like she did with Barry and Cisco. She sometimes nagged Barry so much he jokingly called her "Mom". 

Barry had to tear his eyes away from looking at Iris. He finished his brownie in silence. "Thanks for the brownie, Ms. West." He says and darts off towards his office. Iris watched him walk away and felt like she had accomplished something. 

Everyone went their separate ways. Iris had her session with Kendra and left. Barry saw another patient and then went back to his office. He remembered how he felt when he saw Iris West again and knew that he was indeed in trouble. He just sat at his desk and stared at his degrees again. He felt like he didn't deserve them. He then brushed that aside because he was truly being overly dramatic. 

He sat and thought about Iris more because nobody else had to know he was thinking about her. He then forced himself to stop. He had to. 

He picked up his phone and called the front desk. He was about to do something desperate. When the receptionist answered, he just simply said, "Gideon, can you send Becky into my office, please?" and hung up. Becky was in his office about a good minute later. 

"Yes, Dr. Allen?" Becky asks.

Barry looked at her and smiled. "Do you ever get so overwhelmed by all the things you have to do in a day that the one thing you want to do somehow gets lost?"

"Confused." Becky says and playfully laughs and shakes her head.

"I've been thinking, for awhile now actually, would you want to get dinner with me?"

"This isn't gonna be a thing where I get really excited and it turns out to be work related, is it?"

"No. That's not it. Tonight. We can grab an early dinner. I don't want to wait anymore." Barry says and smiles.

Becky lit up. "Ok. Looking forward to it." She says and leaves his office.

Barry waited for her to leave before he sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. He convinced himself that he was going to ask Becky out anyway, and that Iris had absolutely nothing to do with it.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real chapter 3. I REPEAT, THIS IS THE NEW/REAL CHAPTER 3. THE PREVIOUS ONE GOT DELETED. IT DOESN'T COUNT.

Iris left the doctor's office that day feeling better than she did the first time she went. She really felt like she had accomplished something with those brownies. Dr. Allen was so ridiculously cute. She peeped the way he tried to subtly look at her. The way he would force himself to look away. He practically ran away after he found out she made the brownies. But she loved the look on his face when she saw how much he enjoyed them, and how surprised he was that she made him. She felt like she earned a gold star. 

She rushed home to change to make her way to work since she had to wear workout gear for physical therapy. She still felt like she looked cute even if she was just in those clothes. She wondered how Dr. Allen would react when he saw her in her regular clothes. She couldn't help but toot her own horn in the fact that she had an awesome wardrobe and was a fashionista. With a killer body, she looked good in everything. 

She undressed and changed into proper work attire and headed to Picture News. She was still quite giddy when she arrived and even after sitting at her desk and working on a story for awhile. One of her favorite people, Linda, came up and sat on the edge of her desk. She just looked at Iris for a moment. She wanted to know what had Iris so giddy. Maybe she took her advice and gave Scott a chance. She didn't understand why she was so hung up on the fact that he was her boss. They could keep that totally separate and have fun.

"What has you so giddy? Did you and Scott go out last night or something?" 

"No. He asked me out the other day and I turned him down."

"And why did you do that?" Linda inquires.

"You know why, Ms. Park."

"You're making it a bigger deal than it has to be."

"Whatever. It's not happening." Iris replies.

"Well, what has you so giddy? I thought you just had physical therapy today."

"I did."

"Is the physical therapist hot or something?"

Iris thought about it for a moment just to pick with Linda. "Um, some would say she is, but she's really not my type."

"Funny."

"Can't I just be in a good mood? You act like I'm never in one of those or something. I'm a little offended."

"Stop being such a drama queen." Linda responded.

"Stop being such a pain in the ass about me sleeping with the boss."

"I was just trying to help you out. You're the one that's been single for over a year."

"I can't help it if men don't approach me." Iris explains to her defense.

"Well, one did approach you, so that's bogus."

"He's also my boss."

"Excuses, excuses."

Iris just rolled her eyes. "What about Wally?"

"What about him?"

"You keep making up excuses not to date him."

"I have a really good excuse. He's too young for me. I'd get arrested."

"Wally is an adult."

"Barely." Linda says and scoffs.

"You could do a lot worse than my cousin."

"You could do a lot worse than our boss."

"Get away from my desk." Iris says in a playfully harsh tone.

"I'll go on a date with Wally if you go on one with Scott."

"I said get away from my desk."

"Fine. I'll go out with Scott since you won't."

"Be my guest."

Linda stood. "You should really stop being a prude and let Scott take care of those cobwebs you have down there." She jokingly stuck out her tongue and backed away from Iris' desk and went to her own.

"I do not have cobwebs." Iris says under her breath as she goes back to working on her story.

 

* * *

 

Barry went about his day and tried to ignore the nagging feeling he had. He knew he had to find a way to get over his minor attraction to his patient. He didn't want to make it seem like he was using Becky because he was going to ask her out anyway. Maybe not that exact day, but he was going to. They had been flirting, he knew she was interested in him and he was mildly interested in her. It was the right thing to do. She was a great woman and had a good career that matched his. He figured he's do better with a woman that had similar interests as him. Plus he wouldn't be the first doctor to date a nurse. That happened a lot. 

Doctors dating their patients did not. He was making the right choice. He was. He saw how happy Becky seemed throughout the day and it kind of made him feel good to know that he was the reason why. It stroked his ego a little bit to have someone be that interested in him. He wasn't at all arrogant and cocky with a God complex like so many other doctors. He was a humble guy. And having an attractive woman be interested in him made him feel good. He figured he was a good catch so having someone see that was a good thing. 

Iris' face popped into his mind again. He felt like he was being ridiculous. He knew nothing about the woman. Only that she was a reporter that had balls. He actually admired the fact that she did something gutsy like report on a story then having to jump out of a window. He didn't like that she was put in danger, but it really took guts to jump out of a window. 

Plus he knew she was a former cheerleader and liked football. That was a good thing because he's a former athlete and current runner. He liked football as well. He wasn't sure if she was a good cook, but those brownies were spectacular. He'd ask for one of those for his last meal. 

But other than that, he knew nothing about Iris West. He also couldn't help but notice that she was gorgeous and if she wasn't his patient he would be interested. He would make it his mission to get to know her better. But it was unethical for him to go there with her. That little tidbit seemed unfair to him. 

So he had to make something work with Becky. He needed the distraction because lately all he's been thinking about is Iris. Her face and her smile seemed to be permanently planted in his brain. He fooled himself into thinking that it was ok if he thought about her since nobody else knew, but it was starting to consume him. He had to get her out of his system and off his mind and replace her with Becky. He just had to.

 

* * *

 

 

After Becky left Barry's office, she found Jesse and pretty much locked her in one of the exam rooms she was in. Jesse looked at Becky and wondered what she was doing.

"What's going on Becky?"

Becky was giddy and practically bouncing on her feet. "Guess."

Jesse looked at how excited she was and figured it had something to do with Dr. Allen. But she decided to humor Becky. "You found a great deal on some shoes online."

"No."

"You discovered a cure for PMS."

"No. You are terrible at this."

"Just tell me."

"Dr. Allen asked me out." She says happily.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her and appeared to be shocked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just now. He started rambling like he does sometimes and asked me out to dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. He said he didn't want to wait anymore."

A little light bulb seemed to go off over Jesse's head. She wondered what the rush was. She wondered if it had anything to do with Iris West. She saw the way he looked at her and even the way she looked at him. She also saw the way Becky eyed them both. "I guess he must really be eager."

"I know. He kind of shocked me with that when he called me to his office."

"He did?"

"Yeah, Gideon sent me in there. He just started rambling and I was confused at first. Then he asked me out to dinner. I asked him if it was just going to be something where I got excited and ended up being disappointed. He assured me that it wasn't. I'm so excited."

"I guess all that flirting really came in handy then."

"I'll say."

"I just wonder what made him think to ask you out now and not want to wait at least until tomorrow night or the weekend."

Becky shrugged. "Who cares? I have a date with Dr. Allen!" She says excitedly.

"You aren't going to call him Dr. Allen on your date are you?"

"Of course not. Hopefully I can call him something else after our date."

"Wow. You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I can't just let him slip through my fingers. Gotta get in there and seal the deal. I think Becky Allen has a nice ring to it."

 

* * *

 

 

While at work, Iris got a call from Dr. Allen's office telling her that Kendra had a cancellation and that she could see her for physical therapy the next day. That made Iris a little excited that she would probably run into the extremely adorable Dr. Allen again. Maybe she'd bake another batch of brownies for them. She really didn't have anything better to do on a Thursday night anyway. 

She finished up her day and went home. She was happy to see Nora. She loved her little furry best friend. She was the best present she ever got herself. Iris was actually giddy and in the mood to walk her. She would even if her dad already did it. It was a nice fall day. Nora liked fall just as much as she did.

Nora was wagging her tail, excited to see Iris. "Hey, pretty girl. I missed you." Iris says as she bends to pick her up. "We're going for a walk as soon as I change." Iris rubbed her and went to put her down when there was a knock at the front door. She put Nora down and she followed her to the door. She opened it and was greeted with her favorite cousin, Wally. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just drop by to see my favorite cousin?"

"Yes, you can. How are you?" Iris turned and made her way to the couch with Wally shutting the front door and following her. She sat down and put Nora in her lap. Nora curled up into a ball and shut her eyes. 

"I'm good. How's the knee?" He asks once he's seated.

"A little better. I went to a specialist and I'm seeing a physical therapist for it."

"I'm just glad all you hurt was your knee."

"Me too, though having a jacked up knee sucks. I had to turn in my heels. Do you know what something like that does to a short girl?"

"You're still short in heels though."

"Why do you have to rub it in?" Iris asks.

Wally chuckled. "Just stating the obvious."

"Right. How's school?"

"Great. I'm so glad this is my final year and I can get my degree."

"I'm proud of you, Wally. I know how hard it was to adjust after losing your mom."

"Yeah. The good thing is I had you and Uncle Joe. Where is he, by the way?"

"Probably still at the station."

"So, what's for dinner?"

Iris just looked at Wally. "I knew there was a reason you just dropped by."

"Hey. I'm a struggling college student. This is the norm. I still like coming to see you guys."

"Uh huh."

"How's Linda?" Wally asks sheepishly.

"The same pain in the ass she always is."

"Did she ask about me?" He asks hopefully.

"No, but she did say she'll go out with you if I go out with my boss."

Wally's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Really?"

"Yes. And it's not happening."

"Why, Cous? Come on, do me this solid."

"I am not going out with my boss."

"You don't have to marry him, just one date. Then I can go out with my dreamgirl."

"You and Linda are perfect for each other. You're both huge pains in the ass."

"So you'll do it?"

"No, Wally. You're going to have to win over Linda some other way." Iris replies as she smiles and shakes her head. 

"You are no help."

Iris decided to change the subject. "Wanna go out to eat? My treat."

"I'll never pass up a free meal. Where are we going?"

"Friday's. I want some Jack Daniels wings. But you have to do me a favor first."

"What?"

"Walk Nora while I quickly shower and change."

"Deal."

Iris made her way upstairs while Wally walked Nora. Iris threw on a cute yellow dress and the shoes she could get away with wearing for the time being and slipped on a black leather jacket. She only applied lipstick because it was just Wally and nothing even close to a date. She still looked amazing without even trying. She came downstairs and found Wally watching tv. "Ready?"

"Yup." 

"So, we're taking separate cars so that we can just go our separate ways after. The downside is neither of us can drink."

"Fine with me. It's a school night."

"Let me leave Dad a note, and we'll be on our way."

"I think he's the only person that still does notes on the counter or something."

Iris giggled. "He's set in his old ways. Most people just text now. He refuses to conform. Says everything is so impersonal nowadays."

"He's right to an extent. But texting is just so much easier. I can't remember the last time I wrote a note."

"I can." Iris says and laughs. She and Wally head out to their respective cars and pull off. Iris turned on her stereo and sang along. She didn't know why but she felt giddy like she did earlier. She wondered what that was about.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry got home and started feeling anxious about his date with Becky. He agonized over where to take her. Was he supposed to go all out and take her to a fancy restaurant? Or just a casual one? Do they do something like go to a movie, or bowling? He didn't know what to do. Then he just decided on something casual to take the pressure off. They could do something fancy in the future. 

Jett seemed to watch him with disapproving eyes. To anyone else it would seem weird, but he and Jett had a strong bond. He probably picked up on his anxiety. "Don't look at me like that." Barry says as he starts to undress and heads to his bedroom. Jett was on his heels. He just finished undressing and hopped in the shower. He then wondered what to wear. He figured a suit was way too much for something casual. He threw on dark jeans, and a white button down. He grabbed a black blazer, seemingly avoiding Jett's evil eye. He knew what his dog was thinking. 

Then he thought about Becky. He wondered what she was expecting. He decided to give her a call.

She happily picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Becky. This is Dr.....uh, Barry. Barry. You don't have to call me Dr. Allen tonight. Tonight I'm just Barry."

Becky laughed at his rambling. "What's up, Barry? You're not cancelling on me, are you?"

"No! Not at all. I was just giving you a heads up to dress casually. I didn't want to meet you and have you be overdressed. That would be embarrassing."

"Ok. So where are we going?"

"Fridays."

 

* * *

 

Becky was so happy and giddy, she couldn't wait to get to the restaurant. She knew Barry was always late and would probably have to wait for him, but she didn't care. She drove to the restaurant excited about her first of many dates with him. She just knew they were going to hit it off. Especially after she made him an offer he couldn't refuse. She was counting on this working out and lasting. She's wanted Barry ever since she started working with him. Now she was finally getting him. 

She arrived at the restaurant and just sat in the lobby area. She didn't care how long she had to wait for him. This would be a night to remember. 

She was sitting there thinking about how she wanted their date to go when she heard laughing and saw a young Black couple walked in. Familiarity hit her when she looked at them. She wondered why they looked so familiar then she realized why. The young woman came to their practice. She vaguely remembered her name. She was the one that made the delicious brownies for them. She was also the one she had to practically keep an eye on because what seemed to be going on between her and Dr. Allen. She figured she was imagining it because she seemed to be taken and quite smitten with the guy she was with. She had to admit that they looked adorable together. That gave her such relief. She wouldn't have to worry about her though she knew Dr. Allen wasn't the type to date a patient. It took him years just to ask her out. 

She watched them walk up to the hostess arm in arm and smiling. She waited for them to finish. "Hi. I'm sorry, I forgot your name, but I didn't forget your face."

Iris looked over at her and smiled. "Dr. Allen's office, right?"

"Yes. I'm one of the nurses, Becky."

"Iris. And this is Wally."

Wally and Becky shook hands and exchanged greetings. 

Barry walked up to the restaurant and hoped he wasn't too late. He saw Becky sitting on the sofa chatting with people. When he walked in, he saw who she was talking to. 

Iris West.

And some guy.

He couldn't believe his luck. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes.

Barry was literally shocked shitless at seeing Iris West at that restaurant. The second he decides to force her out of his system and give it a shot with Becky, she turns up at the restaurant he's at. He's trying to go on a date while she's on one. 

She was on a date. 

And she looked gorgeous. The yellow dress she had on really suited her and looked great against her brown skin tone. 

She looked gorgeous, was happy, and was on a date with a guy that looked great with her.

That realization seemed to hit him in the gut. Why he didn't know. Maybe he didn't like the fact that he sees with his own eyes that she's unavailable. He couldn't have her anyway. Of course she was taken. He had already agonized over that. What was he freaking out over?

"Hello, you guys. Sorry to interrupt." Barry says.

Becky lit up again. "Hey. You're not interrupting we were just chatting."

Iris smiled widely to hide how she was feeling. Dr. Allen was here on a date with nurse Becky. She wasn't expecting this at all. So he was taken. She hated that. Hated that more than she would ever admit to anyone. She decided to be cordial anyway. "Hi, Dr. Allen." Iris says while taking in how good he looked. 

Barry smiled despite his discomfort. "I'm not Dr. Allen tonight. You can call me Barry." He wanted to kick himself for saying that. He was supposed to keep it strictly professional. 

"Great. Well, Hi, Barry. It's funny running into you here."

"What can I say? This is a great place to bring a date. I can see that you and your date would agree."

Wally started to say something but Iris discreetly squeezed his arm. He wondered what the hell Iris just brought him into. "Hi. I'm Wally. Nice to meet you, Barry." He says and sticks his hand out.

Barry didn't want to shake his hand out of pure jealousy and pettiness even though he had no reason to feel that way, but he of course stuck out his hand. He was there for a date of his own. "Likewise."

"So, i feel like a fool. I had no idea you two were a couple. How long have you been together?" Iris asks. Totally forward and nosy as hell, but she couldn't stop herself from asking them that. She wanted to know because she knows for certain that Barry was flirting with her. She didn't like that he did that when he had someone. 

"Um..." Barry starts and looks at Becky. She had a stoic expression on her face. Truth be told, watching Iris and and Barry talk made her feel like she felt earlier. She wasn't imagining that. "We're not together...yet...This is our first date."

Iris felt giddy again after hearing that. This was just their first date. She still had a chance. But she felt like playing a game. She wanted to see if Barry would get jealous of Wally, thinking that he's her date instead of her cousin. "That's great. You're great and she's great and that's great." Iris rambles on. Wally wanted to pull her aside and find out what the hell was going on. But he could wait until they got to the table.

Becky decided to speak up. "How long have you two been together?"

Wally went to open his mouth and Iris started talking. "It seems like since birth honestly."

"That's really wonderful. You look great together. Don't they, Barry?"

"Sure they do." Barry replied through almost gritted teeth. 

They continued to make small talk until their tables were ready. They were in the same area and visible of each other, but they couldn't hear each other talking. When their waiter walked away, Wally went in for the kill. "What the hell was that, Iris?"

She took a sip of her water to not answer. She kept drinking and saw that Wally was not letting up. He was more like her pain in the ass little brother rather than her cousin. She put her glass down and stalled. "What?"

"What? What the hell was that? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked that guy, and wanted to use me to make him jealous."

Iris looked at him and picked up her glass again. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says and takes another drink.

"You do like that guy. Who is he? I heard you call him Dr. Allen."

"He's my doctor." Iris mumbled under her breath and picked up her menu. 

"What?"

"I said, he's my doctor. Ok?" Iris says.

"He's your doctor and you're into him?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like he's my vagina doctor."

"Vagina doctor? Really?"

"What do you want me to say? It's not like he's seen my lady parts or touched them or anything."

"That is gross, Iris. I'm getting ready to eat."

"Look. He's my doctor for my knee. He hasn't seen me naked or anything." 

"Well I guess that's a good thing since he's obviously into you too."

Iris started to blush. "You think so?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so. I know so. It was obvious even though he tried to hide it. I wonder if his date could tell."

"And this is only their first date. It's not serious. I can go out with him."

"He's still your doctor though."

"I'm willing to overlook that part."

"But you don't want to date your boss? This is worse."

"It's not worse. Shut up Wally."

"I should go right over there and tell him I'm your cousin and not your boyfriend."

"You're not going to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll tell Linda you wet the bed until you were 16. You'll never get with her then."

"That is cold blooded, Cous. Cold blooded."

"I have a proposition for you."

"What?"

"Help me make him jealous and I'll get you on a date with Linda. I have some dirt on her I can use."

Wally lit up again. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I'm not doing anything even remotely inappropriate. Incest isn't my thing."

Iris just stared at him. "Mine either. I'm not asking you to kiss me or anything because I don't think I can afford the amount of therapy I'll need after that, but we can still play the part."

"And you can guarantee that Linda will go out with me?"

"Yes."

"It's a deal."

 

* * *

 

Over at their table, Barry sat in his seat, in direct view of Iris West and her date. Becky couldn't see them but he could see everything. He should've sat in the seat he pulled out for her. He didn't want to watch her on her date. They seemed to be really in tune and comfortable with each other. He was happy for her.

Well, at least he wanted to be. 

He had to stop thinking about and looking at Iris West and focus on Becky. He was the one that asked her out and he didn't want to disappoint her. 

Becky felt a little sense of doom at watching Iris and Barry interact. Even though she had a date, Iris and Barry were mildly flirting with each other, while she and Wally looked on. Barry was trying to hide that he was flirting, but he was. It reminded her of the flirting he did with her. 

And now he was looking past her to what could only be Iris. He was trying to avert his eyes, but she wasn't an idiot. He was clearly looking at her. 

But she still wasn't letting him slip through her fingers. She was going to flirt her ass off and let him know that she was on the menu too. 

"So, what did you have in mind for a meal? Do you want to share an appetizer?" Barry asks out of nowhere it seemed. He was just staring at Iris and now he was asking her that.

"Sure we can share an appetizer. And I don't really know what meal I want." She replies as she looks her menu over.

"I don't really know what I want either." Barry counters and takes a sip of his water.

"Well, I can assure you that even if something isn't on the menu, you can still have it. Preferably dessert."

Barry's eyes widened and then he nearly choked on his water. He knew exactly what Becky meant. He wasn't a sex on the first date kind of guy. "What?" He asks after he stopped coughing.

"I'm talking about me, Barry. I was hoping we could really make this a memorable first date." She says and smiles. No way he would turn that down.

"You don't think that's moving too fast?"

"No, I don't. I hate slow, actually. I've kinda been waiting for this moment for a long time." She genuinely smiled at him.

"Well, lets just see where the night takes us." He replies and smiles back at her. Their waiter finally came over and they placed their orders. Barry ordered himself a stiff drink because he needed it. He needed it bad. 

He was trying to focus on being a better date and actually ask Becky things about herself that he didn't know. He was doing well at first. 

Then he heard Iris laugh and saw her reach across the table to tap Wally's arm. Her laugh sounded like birds singing. He didn't mean to look but he really couldn't help himself. 

Becky pretended not to notice. This date wasn't going the way she planned and it was time to change that. She slipped off her shoe and ran her foot up Barry's leg. She loved the look on his face when he realized what she was doing. He really was about to implode when her foot landed in his lap. She started to stroke his crotch with her foot. Barry really didn't know what to do with himself. He was pretty sure that if they weren't in a crowded room, Becky would be undressing him and they'd be in throws of having sex. He needed to get himself together though. He was busy hoping Iris and nobody else saw what was happening. He needed to be a much better date to Becky even if he wasn't used to the direction it was going in. He felt himself getting aroused and he hated that it wasn't because of Becky or what she was doing. His hard on was for Iris. Too bad Becky noticed and started to get excited.

"I guess you really like that, don't you?" She asks seductively.

He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "I guess I do."

"It's too bad we already ordered our food cause I kinda want to just get out of here."

"We have all night Becky. There's really no need to rush." Barry replies and he realized it just sounded like he was agreeing to sex when he wasn't so sure about that with Becky. He needed a moment. "Could you excuse me for a moment? The Men's Room is calling me."

"Sure."

Barry got up and walked towards the bathrooms. Iris saw this and wanted to corner Barry.

"I'll be right back." She says to Wally.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "What in the hell are you doing, Iris?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Yeah, right."

"Shut the hell up, Wally. You're getting something out of this."

"I'd better."

Iris just made her way to the bathrooms. She was relieved no one was in that area. She really didn't have to go. She just wanted to be alone with Barry. See what he would do with space and opportunity. She waited for him to come out and got really bold. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him but the fact that he was that much taller than her kind of turned her on more. She focused more on the kiss. It was an awesome kiss because he started to kiss her back. 

Barry was again shocked shitless at Iris kissing him. He almost got lost in it. Then he realized who she was. He lightly pushed her off him. "What are you doing?"

"What? I just had the urge to do that. I've wanted to do that since I met you. Why? You didn't want me to?"

"I'm your doctor, Iris."

"So?"

"It's unethical for me to kiss my patient. Plus I'm here on a date and so are you."

"Who cares about them? It's just a date for both of us. Nothing serious."

"What?" Barry asks in an incredulous tone.

"Neither of our dates are anything serious. I can guarantee that. This is only your first date with Nurse Becky."

"But I am serious about my date with her." Barry lies. He was forcing it and he knew it.

"You're barely paying her any attention. You're too busy looking at me."

She had a point. "That's not true." He lies again.

"It is." Iris really didn't want to talk. She wanted to kiss him again and she did. Barry couldn't believe she kissed him again. He couldn't believe he was kissing her back again. He almost came to his senses when he started to rub her back. Iris suddenly broke the kiss this time. "Enjoy the rest of your date." She says and walks away. Barry just watched her. He couldn't move. 

Iris was again pleased with herself when she got back to the table. She had effectively riled Dr. Allen-Barry up and was loving that she did that and sent him back to his date. She wasn't telling Wally a thing. She had already outed them as not being serious, and she knew he wouldn't approve of what she just did. She really didn't care. She was being bold and gutsy and felt like she could. He kissed her back. Both times. She wasn't imagining his attraction to her. 

Barry returned to his seat on unsteady feet. He was mindblown after that kiss. He liked it. He really liked it. He wanted more. And he was totally screwed. 

He liked how Iris just pushed him against the wall and took the initiative to kiss him. It's what he's been wanting to do since he examined her. But he couldn't do that. It was wrong. He took an oath. He was not supposed to kiss his patients. But here he was thinking about it and wanting more. 

He just kissed Iris while he's on a date with Becky. Iris just kissed him while she's on a date with Wally. But she said it wasn't serious. And he and Becky definitely weren't serious. Not even close. Their first date was already not turning out how he hoped that it would. He wanted them to hit it off. They probably would have if he didn't have Iris as a destraction. 

He sat down and looked at Becky. He thought she was pretty, he was mildly attracted to her. She was good at her job, they had some things in common. She should be the logical choice.

Then he has Iris whom he knows nothing about, but would love to get to know more if she wasn't his patient. He could refer her to another doctor. That still wouldn't change the fact that she started out as his patient. He examined her. He just felt like it was wrong. 

He was still thinking about Iris with Becky sitting across from him. He looked over at the table Iris was at. She was back to chatting and laughing with that Wally guy, acting like they didn't just kiss. He wanted to switch places with Wally and wanted to kick himself for even thinking that. He was a terrible guy and a terrible date. Becky didn't deserve this. But he was going to make it work despite what he wanted with Iris. He had to.

He looked at Becky and smiled at her. Becky had to force herself to smile back. She was a little tired of Barry looking past her to look at Iris, whom she was starting to resent. They needed to eat their meal and get back to his place or hers. Then he wouldn't be worried about Iris. Why was he looking at her anyway? She was a patient at their practice. 

"I'm really glad we came out tonight." Barry offers sincerely. He was being an ass and he knew it.

"I'm really glad you asked me out tonight. I thought you were never going to."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did wonder what brought this on, but I'm not complaining." She says and smiles at him again.

"I've been thinking of doing it for a while now, I just didn't find the courage or the right words to do it before today."

"Like I said, I'm not complaining." 

If she only knew the real reason why and the reason he convinced himsel wasn't true, she would be complaining. If she knew that he wished he were on a date with Iris instead of her, she'd complain and probably yell at him for the asshole he was being. He needed another drink. He signaled for their waiter and discreetly looked over at Iris again. She was so beautiful and seemed like a lot of fun and he couldn't have her. So he would make it work with Becky. She never had to know she was his second choice. 

He wondered where he stood with Iris even if it was never going to happen. Is the guy she's with now her first choice or her second? She said it wasn't serious and for some reason he believed her. But where did that leave him? What would she want from him? Did she want a quick romp in the sack? Something more serious? What about that other guy though? Was she sleeping with him? He wondered why he thought that and hated that he wouldn't like it if she was. He had no right to feel that way, but he did feel like that. He hated that he wanted her to himself and he could not have her. Why couldn't he have just met her somewhere other than his exam room? That thought nagged him as he downed another drink. 

 

* * *

 

Iris settled back at the table once she got back. She had a self satisfactory grin on her face. Wally just sat there and watched her for a moment. He wasn't an idiot. Something definitely went down with Iris and her doctor and he was afraid to ask what. She wasn't gone long enough for them to have fooled around in the bathroom. He wanted to know. 

"What happened?"

"Humm?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Iris. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I told you I had to go to the restroom, and I did."

"What happened with the doc?"

"What?"

Wally scoffed. "What happened with the doctor?"

"Oh, nothing. I just ran into him when he came out."

"But you came back before he did."

Busted, Iris thought. She looked up at Wally. "I meant I ran into him when we went in."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Something happened because you come back looking like the cat that swallowed the cananry, and he barely made it back to his seat. Now he's looking over here longingly while giving me the evil eye and knocking drinks back."

"Gosh you're observant."

"Yeah, I am. Which is why I know you either had a quickie with the doctor or made out with him."

Iris averted her eyes. "Where is that waiter with our food?" She asks as she starts to look around.

"You did, you had a quickie with your doctor in the bathroom. I didn't think you had that in you, Cous."

"I didn't ok. We did not have a quickie."

"Then you made out."

"No, we didn't." Iris lies.

"You did. You can tell me. I'm not gonna tell anybody."

"Ok, yes we kissed. Ok? Don't make this a big deal."

"You kissed him while you're on a date and he's on a date with someone else."

"This is not a date." Iris states surely. 

"I know that, but he doesn't. Does he just think you're this cheater or something?"

"I just told him that what we have isn't serious."

"Then why does he look like he wants to kill me?" Wally asks.

"Why do you think? He probably thinks I kissed him then I'm going to leave here and then sleep with you."

Wally started to laugh. "That has as much of a chance happening as me doing the moonwalk on the sun."

"Of course that's never going to happen. But making him jealous is fun."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do. I have him right where I want him." Iris says and smiles. 

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the course of Becky and Barry's dinner, he ordered a good five drinks. He thinks he lost count. He had to find a way to deal with the chain of events. Becky of course noticed his drinking and didn't say a word. Why would she? She just wanted this date to be over and for the end to start. She still wanted to end the night in his bed or hers and that's what she was going to do. 

His constant looks to Iris West's table didn't go unnoticed, but she brushed that little tidbit aside. After she spent the night wth him, he would not be thinking about Iris West. 

She and Barry did have a good date when he wasn't paying attention to that other table. They talked and laughed and really seemed to hit it off. That's all she wanted. So what he seemed to be attracted to another woman? That happens. There were other doctors in the hospital she was attracted to so it really wasn't a big deal to her. He was on a date with her. He asked her out, not Iris. So it didn't matter to her one bit. Well it did a little, but again she wasn't letting that get the best of her. 

She kept that thought in her mind when Iris and her date walked up to their table, arm in arm. Barry saw that and didn't like it at all. He knew he had no reason to feel that way, but jealousy was getting the best of him. He was a little buzzed, but not drunk. He was aware of his surroundings. 

Iris looked directly at Barry and smiled. She remembered their two kisses and knew he did too. And she was right. Barry thought of those kisses and wanted more when she locked eyes with him. He liked that they had this little secret between them even if it couldn't happen anymore. 

"Well, we're getting out of here. Enjoy the rest of your date. Goodnight." Iris says cheerfully. 

Becky smiled at her. "Goodnight."

Wally and Barry both said goodnight and Iris and Wally were on their way. Barry forced himself not to watch her walk away. Barry felt heat rise in him. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. But he had to do something about the way he was feeling. 

He and Becky sat a little longer until neither could take much anymore. "You ready to get out of here?" Barry asks. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I honestly think I'm too buzzed to drive."

"I think so too." Becky says surely.

"I'm sorry I drank so much. I don't usually do that. I guess I was more nervous than I thought." 

"It's ok. I can understand you being nervous on our first date. I was too excited to be nervous."

"Thanks. So, about my car..."

"We'll leave yours here and come back for it in the morning. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. So, Becky, my place or yours?"

"Yours is fine. I kinda want to see how you live." She says and playfully laughs.

"It's fine." He says and signals for the check, pays it and they head for Becky's car. He gave her directions to his place and it seemed like they got there in no time. Barry felt a sense of dread and felt like he wasn't drunk enough for what was going to happen. He went to his bar and poured himself a stiff drink. And then another. 

Becky just looked around. She was already mentally making herself comfortable. Everything she wanted was happening. All that time she wanted Dr. Allen and she's finally referring to him as Barry and in his place ready to have sex with him. She felt on top of the world. 

Barry took one last drink because he seriously felt the opposite but felt like he came too far to turn around. 

He and Becky made their way to his bedroom. 

Barry awoke the next morning with many regrets. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I'm psycho and I'm that fanfic writer that loves reviews but, 
> 
> 1\. Does NOT like guesses/predictions in reviews.
> 
> AND
> 
> 2\. Doesn't like suggestions. 
> 
> I already have a vision for this and don't want to change it. Please respect that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope those of you who read it enjoy it.

 

_Barry and Becky made their way to his bedroom to get the final leg of their first date underway. The extenuating circumstances involving the things that went on during and after their date in Barry's mind made him feel like the whole date had been a disaster._

_His heart wasn't fully into asking Becky out in the first place. He was halfway there until he met Iris. That changed everything. He wanted her. Wanted her more than he has ever wanted Becky, or any other woman for that matter._

_Her being his patient ruined things for him it seemed, even if he was overthinking it. But he was not supposed to fall for one of his patients. He wasn't. That wasn't in the plans, cards, or the oath that he took. And having that constantly weigh on his mind and conscience, caused him to do stupid things._

_Like ask Becky out in the first place. And then drink like it was going out of style on that date. To admittedly paying Iris more attention than he paid Becky, to drink so much that he couldn't drive and stupidly inviting Becky to his place, to now being in his bedroom with her._

_He felt bad and he was drunk, but not overly so that he didn't know what was going on. And also not drunk enough to actually go through with what he stipidly got himself into._

_Becky kissed him and it seriously didn't do anything for him. It was a combination of him, the alcohol, and Becky._

_Plus the main thing: Iris._

_His body was either betraying him or playing interference and giving him a blessing in disguise because he was nowhere near aroused. He wondered how he'd get himself out of that. He felt too bad about that and didn't want Becky to do anything they both might regret to get him to rise to the occassion. She suddenly stuck her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his penis. The next thing he knew, she was on her knees in front of him, trying to pull his pants down._

_He faced the agonizing choice of letting her blow him and pretending she was someone else which was a shitty, shitty thing to do. Or stopping her before things went farther than they needed to._

_So to save face and to avoid making her feel bad, he decided he would have to fake it. He had to._

_Barry suddenly sat straight up. "Could you excuse me again? I'm sorry but I really need to go to the bathroom. I'm not feeling so well." He says and stands. He quickly pulled his boxers and pants up. He felt awful._

_Becky was naturally concerned and a little pissed off. She wanted this to happen. She's been wanting it for years. But she liked Barry and cared about his well being. "Ok. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well."_

_Barry just cringe smiled and made his way to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognize the man he saw. But he had to do it. He couldn't sleep with Becky. Maybe he could when his mind was clearer, but tonight wasn't one of those nights. He was going to pretend he was sick. That's the only thing he could think of to do._

_He stayed in the bathroom an embarrasingly long time, but it was all a part of the plan. When he came out, Becky was just sitting there. He knew she was angry and disappointed, but was trying to hide it probably for his sake. "Feeling better?" She asked._

_"Honestly? No, not at all. I feel awful. I told you I'm not used to drinking that much. I think my body let me know that I shouldn't drink that much ever again."_

_"I think you just need to sleep it off."_

_"But what about...?"_

_Becky laughed despite how she was feeling. She really wasn't angry, just disappointed. Even though he's the one that drank, it's not his fault that it made him sick. "I think we can save that for tonight. You know, once this is out of your system" She says that let that hang in the open._

_"I think that's a deal. We can go out again. I won't drink this time." He says and immediately felt a sense of dread. He just agreed to another date and sex with Becky when that's really not what he wanted. But he did convince himself that he would try again when his mind was clearet. So he was going to stick to that._

_"Do you want me to leave?"  
_

_"Only if you want to." He really did want her to leave, but couldn't say that._

_"I'll stay. It's kind of late. Plus you have to get your car in the morning."_

_"You're too kind to me, Becky. Even after I ruined our date."_

_"You didn't ruin our date. Most first dates aren't perfect anyway. Now the date we'll go on tonight will be perfect and memorable."_

_"I promise it will be."_

_Barry got undressed to his boxers and t-shirt and gave her one of his to sleep in. She snuggled close to him in the bed and he felt like a monster laying next to her, wishing she was either gone or someone else. Not even someone else, Iris. He wished that she was Iris. And he just agreed to another date and more when that's not at all what he wanted. He felt like he was in the beginning stages of living a lie._

_He awoke the next morning with many regrets._

 

* * *

 

Barry awoke with a violent headache and hangover. He literally felt like shit. He promised to never drink that much again. He wasn't used to it and he obviously couldn't handle it. He would have to find a better way to cope with forcing a relationship with a woman he didn't really want to get over the one he really did. 

He wondered how he would get throught the day. He had to work and see patients. How could he do that hung the hell over? He felt like such an idiot. The way he felt was punishment for his behavior the day before. He deserved how he was feeling. No doubt about it. 

He groaned when he felt himself being shaken awoke. He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want to get out of that bed. _Fuck being a doctor,_ Barry thought. 

He looked up and saw Becky standing over him holding a glass. "Good morning." She was actually smiling.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his head. "Good morning. Though it really doesn't feel like one."

"That's why I made you this." She says as she holds out the glass that looked like tomato juice.

"What's that?"

"It's a little 'Hair of the dog'. Drink it. You'll feel much better. Trust me."

Barry sat up and took the glass. He took a sip and almost barfed. "This is horrible, Becky."

"I know it is. It's supposed to be. But It will make you feel better. Drink that, get some strong coffee, and eat something, and you'll be fine."

"I doubt it. I feel like I've died and gone to Hell."

"Again, that's what a hangover will do to you." 

"I never should have drank that much. I regret that now."

"I'm sure you do. Now you need to finish that, shower and get ready for work. No wonder you're always late. Remember I have to take you to get your car and head home so that I can change."

Barry wolfed down the horrible conconction because he had to and felt like it was a little bit of suffering to endure to make him feel better. He needed to because he literally felt like he was going to die. He sat the glass on his nightstand and stood up. He felt dizzy as hell and sat back down and grabbed his head again. "It feels like I got sucker punched."

Becky laughed. She thought it was hilarious to see him in that condition. Though she didn't like that he drank that much, it was nice to see him let loose and see the side of him that isn't the professional straight laced doctor. "You'll be ok in a few hours."

"I hope so. I can't stand feeling like this. Remind me to never drink again."

"You can, just not as much as you drank last night. You can't drink on our second date tonight at all though."

"I promise." Barry tried again to stand up and didn't feel dizzy this time. He made his way to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought he looked worse than he felt. He needed the strongest coffee imaginable and a shower. He went through his normal morning routine, just a little slower than he normally goes. He felt like trash. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wondered if Becky would still be in his room. He didn't know how to feel about her watching him get ready for work and seeing him completely naked. But she saw him a little nude the night before so that wasn't that bad. 

He did however feel a sense of relief when he went into his room and saw that she wasn't there. He felt bad for being happy that she wasn't. He wanted to kick himself for how he was feeling. She was there trying to make him feel better and he was glad that she wasn't in his bedroom. He really didn't want her there at all, but that's the bed he made and he has to lie in it. He was going to make it work with Becky. He had to because Iris just wasn't an option for him. She just wasn't. 

 

* * *

 

When Iris got home from having dinner with Wally, she walked into the house happy. She was happy that they ran into Barry and even happier that she kissed him. Twice. The fact that he was on a date with another woman was irrelevant. Barry wanted her. She was as sure of it as she was sure she was Joe West's daughter. 

From the moment she met Barry, she knew that she wanted him and he wanted her as well. She wasn't imagining the chemistry they had in his exam room that day. The way he looked past his date to look at her was awesome to her. Then the cherry on top was the kiss. Well, kisses. She kissed him twice and they were some great kisses. 

They were so great that she walked through the door smiling. Nora and Joe both looked at her. Of course Nora wasn't thinking what Joe was, but she looked the part.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Nora. I missed my sweet girl."

Iris went and sat on the sofa next to Joe and Nora went and climbed in her lap like she does. "Hey, Iris. You're in a good mood."

Iris beamed. "I am, Dad. A really good mood."

Joe looked at her. "Well, from the looks of things, you look like you just came back from a great date, but your note said you were out with Wally. You two must've had a really good time."

"We did. I love hanging with Wally."

"But it seems like it's more than that. You seem happier than you normally are. What's up?"

"It's nothing Dad. I promise. I'm just happy lately. That's all."

"Well, I'm happy to see you happy. That's all a parent wants. I haven't seen you this happy since you injured your knee."

"That wasn't fun. It was just like when I tore my ACL.But I'm getting better. Going to a specialist was a good idea. I already notice a difference and it's only been a few days."

"Well, Dr. Wells did say he was the best, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Dr. Allen is the best." Iris says and smiles.

 

* * *

 

Barry quickly got dressed and went out into the living room. He saw Jett sitting on the chair looking at Becky weirdly. He probably wondered who the hell she was. He seemed to be mocking him with disapproving eyes again. He felt like Jett knew what he did and he didn't approve. He didn't seem to approve of Becky if he was keeping his distance. 

Barry really didn't feel any better. Maybe he would after the coffee and he ate something. He was ready to leave and get the day over with. They still had that date to go on that night. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he at least wanted to get a nap in before they went. 

"Ready to go?" Becky asked.

"I just need to walk him real quick, and I will be. It shouldn't take long at all."

Becky laughed at him again. "This is the reason why you're always late, isn't it?"

"Yes. Gutilty as charged."

"Well, maybe I can help you out with getting up on time if I stayed here during the week sometimes. I'm an early bird, so I can help walk him. If you want that, of course."

Barry didn't want that at all. He really didn't. Plus Jett didn't really seem to like her that much. "Sure. I think that could work." He wanted to kick himself again for agreeing to things he didn't really want to do or want. He doesn't know what has come over him. But he knew.

Iris. 

He thought of her constantly. She was the reason he was forcing it with Becky. But he had to stop thinking about her and stop thinking of starting something with Becky as forcing it. He would be lucky to have a woman like her. She really seemed to like and care about him. That was hard to find. He didn't do a lot of dating, but he knew that some women saw dollar signs when they found out he was a doctor. Most people knew that doctors made good money and he was no exception. He didn't even live like he had a lot of money, but he did. And while money wasn't important to him, he didn't want somebody using him for his money. He saw right through that. 

But Becky seemed to be different. 

So was Iris.

He scolded himself again thinking that because he really didn't know. He didn't know the kind of woman Iris was. Not really. He knew that she was gutsy as hell. She kissed him while they were both on dates wtih other people. He had never met a woman like her and he liked that. 

He got mad at himself again for going off the map and having her interrupt his thoughts constantly. 

"Ok, so this shouldn't take long. He hasn't been out all night. I promise not to make you late to work." Barry says and goes to get Jett's leash. 

"Well, it's ok if I'm a little late. I happen to have this thing with my boss." She says and smiles. 

Barry almost cringed, but he couldn't do that. He just smiled and left out. Jett seemed to look at him with disapproving eyes again. His face screamed, "Man, what are you doing?"

Barry ignored that because of how crazy it sounded and just walked him. Ten minutes later he was back in the house, ready to go. Becky drove him to his car and went about her merry way. He went to Dunkin' Donuts and got himself a sandwich and the strongest coffee  they had. He sat in his car and drank it and prayed that he felt better. He started to do just that after he let it settle. Becky was right. He got out of his car and went into his office.

He saw Iris West sitting in the waiting room when he walked in.

 

* * *

 

Iris finished up her little chat with her father and went upstairs to bed with Nora at her side. She always slept in the room with her. Iris showered and got in the bed. She thought of Barry until she drifted off to sleep. She awoke the next morning and got ready to go to the office for her session with Kendra. She dressed in her yoga gear, walked Nora and then made her way to the hospital. 

She was sitting in the waiting area reading a magazine when Barry walked in. They immediately locked eyes. She smiled at him thinking of their kiss. He seemed to become flustered and breezed through there and went to his office presumably. Iris thought it was cute that he was acting that way about it. He seemed to act shy and awkward somethimes, but he wasn't always like that. He damn sure wasn't when they kissed. He was a good kisser and she wanted another. She knew she couldn't corner him in the office and get one because that would truly be unethical. 

But when would she get that chance again? When would she be alone enough with him that they kissed again? She wondered what kinds of things he was into. What he liked to do for fun. Where could she accidentally on purpose run into him. Running into him at that restaurant was a fluke. She knew she's never get than chance again without staging it. She wondered what she would do to find out. Then she remembered that she was an investigative reporter. She has no idea how that huge thing about herself escaped her. She could use her magic tricks to find out things. There was a great perk being one of those and having access to information others didn't. She could find out everything she wanted to know about Barry. The thought really hadn't entered her mind before. 

But really she wanted to get to know him for him, in his own words. Getting to know new people was one of her favorite things to do. Barry was no different. She just wanted more and actually wanted to sleep with and date him after she found out what she needed to know. This was going to be fun. She was just going to find out where she could run into him outside of that hospital and take it from there. 

* * *

 

Barry saw Iris West and immediately thought of those kisses they shared the night before. She smiled at him and all he thought about was how his lips felt when they were pressed against his. He shook that image from his mind and zoomed to his office. He shut the door and locked it. He went over to his desk and sat down. He looked at his degrees and started to feel like shit again. Literal, utter shit. 

He knew he pobably should have taken a sick day to sleep it off, but he didn't and now he regretted that. He never should have drank that much. It was a coping mechanism, but he really shouldn't have done that. He has gotten through worse. He lost both his parents. He should be able to handle a little thing called attraction to his patient. 

He continued to sit hoping he would feel better, but that wasn't the case. He was starting to feel worse. He really should have taken a sick day. Caitlin and Cisco could have handled it without him even if he was the the hip and knee guy. He just could've taken the day and slept it off and rescheduled his patients like any other normal person would do. He was a person and he got sick just like others did. He really doesn't know what he was thinking.

He gradually started to feel worse and made a mad dash to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and dry heaved. The fact that he couldn't get rid of that horrible drink and the food he ate along with the huge cup of coffee he deank, made him frustrated and made him feel worse. He was going to have to call it. At least he can say he tried. 

He went back to his office and called Caitlin and Cisco personally letting them know he was leaving. He called Gideon and did the same thing. He told her to reschedule his patients for the following week. He was starting his weekend early. He had to go home and rest before that date he agreed to. Maybe he could reschedule with Becky as well. She should understand. 

Then came the moment he was waiting for when he had to rush to the bathroom again and finally threw up like he needed to. Only it didn't make him feel better. Not at all. He was an idiot for drinking that much. And that drink Becky made him didn't do the trick like it was supposed to. He couldn't blame that on her. That was all on him and his stupid ass decision to drink like a fish. 

He practically sprinted out of the office and to his car. It was like the second he was in the driver's seat, he started to feel like shit again. He prayed he didn't throw up again. That would be embarrassing. He turned on his ac full blast and turned the vents towards him. It was fall, and nobody needed ac at that time but he did. He had broken into a sweat. He felt awful. 

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes and prayed for relief. He took a few deep breaths, and jumped when he heard someone tap on his window. 

He looked out the window and saw Iris West. 

If he felt good enough, he'd laugh. He felt too bad to do anything. He couldn't be rude and ignore her so he hit the power window button.

"Dr. Allen, are you ok?" Iris asks in concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." He lies.

Iris looked at him skeptically. "Forgive me, but you don't look fine."

"I am." He lies again.

"You look pale, you're sweating, you look a little green honestly, and you expect me to believe you're fine?"

"Ok. No, I'm not fine Ms. West. I feel horrible. I feel like I'm seconds away from dying."

"Slide over."

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"I said, slide over."

"Why?"

"So that I can drive you home and take care of you, that's why." Iris states surely.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just don't. Plus, I'm your doctor. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"And I know you would, but right now you need me and you know it. You look like you're in no position to drive."

"Ms. West. I'm fine. If I just sit here for awhile, this will pass and-" He began. He gave Iris this look that let her know she needed to get out of the way. She managed to move back just in time for him to open the door and lean out of it. He threw up again and still didn't feel better. His hangover was out of this world.

Iris watched in almost horror, but she could handle it. She waited for him to finish. "Are you going to slide over and let me help you now?"

"I'm a doctor. I can handle it."

"Have you ever heard the saying that doctors make the worst patients?"

He smiled despite himself. "Yes, I've heard that."

"Slide over and that's an order."

"Ms. West..."

"Are you afraid something else is going to happen? Because no offense, but vomiting and hungover men aren't really my turn ons."

 _That's exactly what I'm afraid of,_ he thought. "No, I'm not afraid something else is going to happen. I just don't think it's wise to let my patient take care of me."

"Would you please just slide the hell over and let me drive you home? You're being ridiculous. You're sick and need my help. That's all." Iris was banking on finding ways to run into him again, but this was not what she meant. He looked so helpless. He looked like a little boy and she wanted to protect him. He needed to be taken care of and he was being totally ridiculous about it. She had ulterior motives when she thought about it in the waiting room, but right now she really just wanted to help him.

Barry admitted defeat when he slid over into the passenger seat. Iris took a step over his lovely mess and got in. She had to adjust the seat because she's so much shorter than he is.  She took her phone out her purse and called the hospital and told them where to find said mess before putting her phone away and turning to look at him. "Where to, Dr. Allen?" She asks as she puts her seat belt on.

"1124 Hartley Road." Barry says. He was getting a liittle nervous and excited, but truth be told he felt like shit and needed help. He wasn't in any position to drive and he knew it. He was seeing stars. All he wanted to do was lay down and rest. 

"I think I know exactly where that is. Buckle up, Dr. Allen."

"What are you going to do about your car?"

"You're going to drive me back here and get it when you feel better."

He seriously hoped that no one saw them leaving the hospital, and he hoped that nobody saw them when that happened. They would think the wrong thing and he couldn't have that. "That can be arranged."

Iris just started up the car without a word and pulled out of the spot. She left the garage and drove towards his house. She looked over at him and saw that he was asleep. He looked pathetic and awful, but somehow managed to still look cute. She continued to drive after putting it into GPS and pulled up in front of a really nice building. It looked like a converted warehouse or something. She wasn't sure. But it was really nice. She looked over at him and he was still asleep. She turned off the car and unbuckled her seat belt. She nudged him. "Dr. Allen. Dr. Allen, we're here."

Barry felt himself being shaken awoke again. He almost forgot where he was. He saw Iris' face looking at him and he instantly felt a little better. That wasn't good. "Ok." He started fumbling with his seat belt and Iris laughed and undid it for him. She got out of the car and walked around and actually opened his door.

"Let's go."

"Shouldn't I be the one opening the door for you?"

"I'm making an exception since you're sick. Let's go."

Barry felt like weights had been tied to his legs. "I don't think I can."

"Well, you have to because I don't think I can carry you."

"You don't have to carry me. I can manage." He finally swung his long legs out of the car and got out. He stood directly in front of Iris. If she wasn't who she was, and he hadn't just thrown up, he would have kissed her. He wanted to really badly. 

Iris took a step back and got out of his way. She shut the door and locked arms with his and walked him up to the door. She found the front door key, and opened It. He had a nice place with exposed brick and a balcony. She could tell that only a man lived there though. Then she saw his dog. He ran up to them and hopped on her leg. "Hey little guy." Iris says happily. He looked like her Nora and she thought that was incredible. 

Barry saw how happy Jett was around Iris and how welcoming he was. He wasn't like that with Becky. He couldn't help but feel something at that. "Hey, Jett. Dad's sick."

Jett seemed to understand and walked up to him and rubbed on his leg. Iris thought that was the cutest thing in the world. "I think he understands you."

"He does. This is my main guy."

"Alright. It's off to bed now, Dr. Allen."

"You don't have to keep calling me Dr. Allen. We're not at the hospital. You can call me Barry, but don't tell anyone."

Iris raised her hand. "I promise. But are you going to continue to call me Ms. West?"

"No, Iris."

"Ok then. Off to bed you go." She pushed him towards what was only his bedroom. He just let her push him. "Take off your clothes and head to the bathroom."

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Take off your clothes and head to the shower. You'll feel better after one. I'm not going to watch you or anything." Iris says.

Thoughts of her doing that invaded his mind, but he brushed it aside. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Now, do that and get in the bed and wait for me."

He again looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Stop asking me that. Just do what I said, Barry."

Barry honestly liked having her tell him what to do, just like a wife would. He brushed that away because he didn't need to think that. She was just there to help him since he was sick. But he already just instantly liked having her there. He liked having her there a lot. It was just a few minutes, but he liked having her there. "Ok." 

Barry went into his bathroom and undressed. He left his clothes in the floor. He would get them later. He had to brush his teeth to get rid of the awful taste of vomit then he headed to the shower. He felt like shit, but the shower did make him feel a little better. He finished and put on boxers and a t-shirt and sat on the side of the bed like a kid waiting to be tucked in. Then he decided that wouldn't look good, and got in the bed under the covers. He wondered what Iris was doing.

Iris went into his kitchen and looked in the fridge. She was horrified at what she saw. He literally had no food. Nothing. He had beers and a huge pizza box, baking soda, V-8, and mayonnaise. That's it. She couldn't believe he lived like that. She looked in his freezer and saw Hot Pockets, ice cube trays, and pizza rolls. He was a doctor for goodness sake. He was a single man for real. His cabinets were a little better, but worse. He had Spaghetti O's, ravioli, beans, dog food,  and several brands of cereal. That's all he had. "No wonder he's so skinny." Iris said out loud. He needed her more than she thought. She got her phone and called her job and let them know she was taking a personal day and wouldn't be in. She looked around and looked down at his dog. She carefully bent over and picked him up. She looked at his collar and saw that his name was Jett, then remembered that was what Barry called him. "HI, Jett. I'm Iris. You look like my Nora a little. Would you like to meet her?" Iris smiled when it seemed like he smiled at her. "Great. Well, I"m going to check on Dad. I'll be right back."

Iris went into Barry's bedroom and saw that he was sound asleep. He was lightly snoring. She walked over and looked at him. He still looked pale but she still thought he looked cute while he was sleeping. She brushed his hair off his forehead and felt it. He actually felt warm. She figured he really was sick. She walked into his bathroom and looked in his medicine cabinet. That was actually not a disaster. She closed it and looked around. She saw his clothes on the floor in a pile. She really was about to leave them, but gave him a pass since he felt terrible, and picked them up. She looked through his pockets and got his things out and put the clothes in the hamper. She took his wallet, went back into his bedroom and sat it on the nightstand. Then she remembered she needed to go shopping. She took his credit card and put his wallet back. The things were for him anyway and she knew he could afford it. 

Iris left out and drove to the grocery store. She got him enough to fill up his fridge, freezer, and cabinets. Plus she got what she needed to make him homemade chicken noodle soup. She felt extremely productive as she did that. She felt like she was shopping for her and her husband because she got things she liked too. She was going to be there until he felt better, however long that took. And however long it took him to really fall for her.

She happily left the grocery store and returned to his place. Jett greeted her at the door and followed her into his room. He was still sleeping. She put the food away and then looked down at Jett. She had a plan. She took him with her and she got back in his car and drove home. She walked in and Nora looked at her and that other dog like she was wondering what was going on. Jett and Nora started to get along instantly. They played like old pals. Iris took them for a walk and came back home. She went to her bedroom and packed a small overnight bag. She needed it. When she came downstairs, Joe was standing there looking confused as hell at that other dog.

"Where did that other dog come from?"

"Oh, he belongs to a friend of mine.  I was keeping him just a little while."

"Ok." Joe says and then notices the bag. "Why aren't you at work and what's with the bag?"

"Oh, I took a personal day. My friend is sick and needed me."

"Is that who the dog belongs to?"

"Yes."

"Still doesn't explain the bag."

"I'm just going to stay there while he gets better because he needs me."

"He?"

"Yes, Dad."

Things started to click for Joe. "Did you meet someone?"

Iris smiled. "Kind of."

"Is that where you really were last night?"

"No, I really did go out to eat with Wally. I just happened to run into that friend while I was out."

Joe nodded. "That explains it."

"Yes."

"Why didn't I see your car out fiont?" Joe asks, always on detective duty noticing everything.

"I had to leave mine to drive his because he was too sick to drive."

"Ok."

"So, Dad. I'm gonna stay over there until he's feeling better."

"What about Nora?"

"I'm taking her with me."

"Ok. Well, have fun." Joe says and gives her a hug and a kiss before heading for the steps. "Bye, Nora."

"You guys ready to go?" Iris got the dogs and got them inside Barry's car and drove back to his place. She went in and the dogs had a good time playing together. She straightened up a bit before she got started on the soup. It was cooking and had the place smelling wonderful when his doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Nurse Becky. _This should be interesting,_ Iris thought. "Yes?" She asked cheerfully when she opened the door.

Becky was shocked to her core at Iris opening up Barry's door. She saw two dogs walk up to the door with her. They looked alike. She thought Barry only had one dog. "Is Dr. Allen here?"

"Yes, he's asleep." Iris says.

"He's asleep?" Becky asks. She knew he was sick and left work and she came over to bring him some things to make him feel better and she sees their patient, in his house like she lived there. Becky was beyond pissed.

"Yes. He wasn't feeling too well today. So now he's resting."

"I'll go see for myself." She almost yells and tries to step in the door. Iris put her hand up and Jett and Nora both growled.

"I said he's asleep."

"Well, I'll wait for him to wake up."

"He didn't give me permission to let anyone in. You can call him later and see what he says."

"What's going on, Ms. West? Why are you here?"

"That's none of your business, really. Ask Barry if you really want to know."

"Barry?"

"That is his name, right?"

"Aren't you his patient?" 

Iris smiled. "Yes. But he told me I can call him Barry."

Becky scoffed. "Did he tell you I spent the night last night?"

Iris smiled again. "No, he didn't. He never even mentioned your name." Iris says truthfully.

Becky had a bad feeling. "I'm not leaving until I talk to Barry."

"Well, you're welcome to wait outside. Have a good day." Iris says and closed the door in her face. She had that same grin on her face that she did after she kissed Barry last night. She wasn't letting that woman, _Becky_ , intimidate her with that 'I spent the night' crap.

Barry was standing at his bedroom door listening to the whole thing. 

He was ready for the games to begin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter's end notes are still in play. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Prettycitie. I made it longer than I was going to.  
> This chapter contains "The Hippocratic Oath" and lyrics to "Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys. Songwriters  
> KERRY BROTHERS JR., AUBREY GRAHAM, ALICIA AUGELLO-COOK, NOAH SHEBIB. None of that is mine and used for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Barry had already been awoke and gone to the bathroom when he heard his doorbell ring. He still felt like shit, but was on his way to answer it. Iris beat him to it. When he heard that it was Becky, he stayed back wondering what would happen. He really didn't want her to come over there and find Iris, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it now. Truth be told, he wanted to be rid of Becky. He knew he wouldn't feel that way had Iris not come into his life. He really would've asked Becky out, they had a great date, and then more, start an actual relationship and progress from there. He knew it would've worked.

Until Iris came along.

She was all he thought about even when he didn't want to. He sure as hell wasn't sitting in his car hoping she would find him and see how sick he was and offer to drive him home and take care of him. That's the last thing he thought about actually. The way she pretty much demanded that he let her drive him home made him feel wanted and loved. He wasn't expecting to feel like that. And he certainly wasn't expecting to enjoy her presence in his house.

It was like his house instantly felt like a home as soon as she got there. And Jett liked her. He could already tell. He didn't seem to care too much for Becky. He knew deep down that it was a deal breaker if a woman didn't like his dog and vice versa. But Jett seemed to like Iris just fine. And so did he. Only he was trying to force those feelings away and repress thoughts of her. But it was no use. He liked Iris. He really did.

He went back to thinking how he liked the way she took charge and told him what to do. He liked that more than he admitted. He got nostalgic and started thinking that she could be the wife he was wishing he had to be home and greet him when he got there. Not that she didn't have to work, but his mother didn't because his father was a doctor. He figured the same would go for him, then decided that was a little too old fashioned. He wouldn't ever demand that his wife not work. He didn't have a problem with Becky being a nurse so he certainly couldn't have a problem with Iris being a journalist.

He went and got back in his bed and was going to pretend to still be asleep. Seemed like the right game to play. Just to see what Iris would do. If she would tell him about Becky coming over. What she had planned for him. He smelled something cooking and wondered what it was. It smelled like soup but better. He was starving and afraid to eat at the same time. But at least he was home and better equipped to handle getting sick again. Plus he had Iris. He again wondered what she was doing.

Iris went to check on her soup, and tended to the dogs. She found it enlightening how they both growled at Becky in an effort to protect her. She didn't need the protection of them though. She's been boxing since she was an even tinier thing than she is now. She knew how to handle herself. Becky didn't have shit on her whether she spent the fucking night or not. And she would get to the bottom of that even if it wasn't her business. She was making it her business. Well, Becky made it her business when she told her so it was fair game.

Iris went back to tidying up the place to her liking. Barry's place really wasn't dirty at all. But you could tell only a man that had a busy life lived there. It seriously needed a woman's touch. She was going to go out and get plants and flowers the following day. Buy some candles. Spruce the place up a bit.

While she was tidying up, she looked around a bit. She found out a little about Barry. She saw photos of him with friends. She recognized some of the people from the office, but it seemed like Dr. Ramon and the other one, Dr. Snow-Raymond were in a lot of them. And some guy with dark hair. She figured that was Dr. Snow-Raymond's husband. She saw a picture of Barry with an incredibly built Black guy and another one with rugged good looks on a boat.

She saw pictures of him when he was younger with his parents. He had dramatically different lighter hair in those. She figured he either dyed it or it got darker as he got older. His mother was very pretty with auburn hair and his father was sandy blond. He looked more like his mother. She saw his college graduation picture. He was smiling broadly holding his degree. She remembered how she felt at hers so she knew he was ecstatic. He didn't have any recent pictures of his parents so Iris assumed they were deceased or he just didn't have any.

He actually had pictures of himself and Jett. He really did love that dog it seemed. She fully understood because Nora was her baby. She couldn't imagine her life without her. She was really shocked that they literally had the same damn dog. Nora was a Bichon Frise and she was positive that Jett was one too. What are the odds? That they would have the same dog? He just had a boy and she had a girl. She wondered how he would feel when he discovered that. How would he feel knowing she brought her dog over there? That she packed a bag and wasn't ready to leave? That she took his credit card and bought enough groceries to feed a family of six for a good amount of time? That she was planning on putting her own feminine touch on the place? That she sent that woman, _Becky_ , away with a quiet refusal to let her in and the door shutting in her face?

She felt like it was time to face the music and really get the game going. She was ready to play. Dr. Allen wasn't going to win her game though.She checked the soup again and decided to check on her patient. She saw the dogs resting comfortably in Jett's bed. She wondered what they thought of each other. They got along extremely well and Iris looked at that as a good thing. She liked Barry, his dog, and his place and wanted to stay as long as possible. She was on a mission.

She walked to Barry's bedroom and didn't even bother knocking. She felt like there was no point even if she would never actually do anything that rude. She hoped he wasn't doing anything embarrassing, but somehow she knew that he wasn't.

Barry heard her walk in and still pretended to be asleep. He wondered what she was up to. He had bad thoughts of her getting in the bed with him. He got a little excited when she did just that. She just sat on the bed and watched him. He looked so adorable, but it was time for him to wake up. He needed to eat. He could go back to sleep after.

She turned towards him and rubbed his forehead again. He was still a little warm, but nothing major. She put her hand on his cheek. She had the urge to kiss him again, but wouldn't. She moved her hand and touched his shoulder.

She shook him a little. "Barry, wake up." No response. She shook him again. "Barry it's time for you to wake up."

She just looked at him and got up and left the room.

Barry was afraid to open his eyes. He just waited for her to return.

She went into the kitchen and fixed him a bowl of the soup. She was shocked that he had a bed serving tray. She got other things and took it to him.

"Barry!" She yelled.

He pretended to be startled awake. "What? Yeah."

"It's time for you to eat." Iris says.

He groaned and sat up. "I'm too sick to eat."

She just sat the tray at his lap without a word. She then got in the bed and picked up the spoon. She got some of the soup and held it up to his mouth. "Open."

Barry thought this was utterly hilarious. He looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not too sick that I can't feed myself."

She just looked at him. "You just said you were too sick to eat."

"I misspoke."

"I can totally feed you. It's not a problem. Nobody will know but us."

"Iris, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

Iris put the spoon down. "Ok."

He just looked at her. "What?"

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, thanks."

"Well, you need to eat then you need to get out of bed so that I can change the sheets then you need to call Becky with the good hair."

Barry looked at her in surprised shock. "What?"

"I said, you need to eat then you have to get out of bed so that I can change the sheets and then you need to call Becky with the good hair."

"Becky with the good hair?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call her that?"

Iris deadpanned him then rolled her eyes. "You know why, but I'll let it go."

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"I'd rather not." Iris says.

He's the one to deadpan her this time. "Fine." He says and then starts eating the soup. It was delicious. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it."

"It's good."

"Thanks, Bear."

"Did you just call me Bear?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Barry just looked at her with wide eyes again. Iris was something else. He really liked it and her. He couldn't let it show too much though. She was not a viable option for him, no matter how badly he wanted her. "Why do you have to change my sheets?" He asks before putting a spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"Because Becky with the good hair told me she spent the night and there's no way I'm sleeping in that bed without changing the sheets first." Iris says just to get a rise out of him. She was going to sleep in there and use taking care of him as an excuse.

Barry started to cough. He couldn't believe she actually told him that she came over and said that. He was really shocked she told him she was sleeping in the bed with him. That could not happen. It just couldn't. "She told you that?"

Iris looked at him with wide eyes this time. "So it's true?"

"Yes." He says and leaves it at that. He wondered if she would let it go and believe that he slept with Becky. Would that be a deal breaker for her?

"Well, at least she wasn't lying because I was sure she was. I thought she just said it to make me upset. You know, Bear, kissing and telling really isn't a good look. I should probably warn you that she was pretty upset I wouldn't let her in and she wondered what I was doing here. Good luck with that."

"She wasn't lying and why wouldn't you let her in?" He asks in fake concern though he was glad that she didn't let her in. That could have gotten ugly. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Because you didn't give me permission to let anyone in, that's why."

"Fair enough."

Iris stood. "Let me know when you finish and I'll come back and get the tray." 

Barry felt bad, but he needed her to think that something was going on with him and Becky so that she would stop trying to have something happen with them. They couldn't happen. They just couldn't.

Sure she was beautiful, and gorgeous, and she dropped everything to take care of him and his dog liked her and he liked her, but she was his fucking patient. He didn't need to fuck his patient and have a relationship with her outside of the hospital. She was only there now because he felt bad. He still felt like shit, but was getting there. He knew he would have to cancel that damn date with Becky because there was no way he felt up to it.

Or maybe he did need to go on it so that Iris could leave. He really liked having her there and didn't want her to leave but he couldn't tell her that. She'd think something was going to happen. And that couldn't happen.

But he didn't want to go out with Becky again. He had to though. He had to make it work with her. He had to. He had to get Iris to see that he wasn't available and just let him repair her knee and be done with it. He could learn to be happy with Becky with the good hair. He scolded himself tor calling her that when Iris did. He still wondered what she meant by that. He wondered a lot of things about Iris. So much. Too much.

Iris went out into the living room and sat on the chair. She had to give it to Becky. She actually did spend the night. Iris was sure she was lying. It didn't matter to her though. It didn't even matter if he slept with her. He had the right to sleep with whom he wanted. They weren't together...yet. He could do what he wanted. But she needed to set some ground rules.

He was going to have to end things with Becky with the good hair. No way was she losing Barry to her. Or any other woman. When Iris saw something she wanted, she went after it and got it. And if she was really sure that Barry wasn't interested in her, she would have called it and walked away. But she knew better. She knew he was forcing himself to say shit he didn't mean. He didn't like Becky any more than she did. His eyes seemed lifeless when talking about her.

He probably slept with her out of obligation. He was drinking his ass off. Iris knew the reason he was doing that. She was extremely perceptive. He was trying to numb himself. He didn't really want to be out with Becky and he knew it. Becky with the good hair was too simple to see it. She wanted Barry far more than he wanted her. She's the one who brought her thirsty ass over there demanding Iris tell her shit. She laughed remembering the look on her face when she opened the door. She would remember that forever.

She went into the kitchen and got herself something to drink. The dogs were waking up she when she came back out. She figured it was time to introduce Barry and Nora. They had to like each other. She and Jett were already getting along greatly. But they would have problems if Nora didn't like him.

"Come on guys." Iris says happily. She walked back to Barry's bedroom. She had given him enough time to eat his soup. "Are you done with your soup?" She asks as she walks in, dogs on her heels.

Barry forced himself not to smile. He couldn't have her thinking he loved having her there. She'd never leave even if he kind of didn't want her to. He was a little bit glad he felt bad and she was taking care of him. It felt good to be sick and have someone care enough to take care of him. "Yes." He says flatly.

"Good." Iris went over and got the bed tray and sat it on the dresser.

Jett jumped in the bed and ran to Barry. Nora followed suit. Barry almost lost his shit when he saw that other dog. "Am I hallucinating or is that another dog?"

"That's another dog."

"Where did it come from?" He asks. He knows all he has is Jett, though having another dog was always in the back of his mind.

"She's mine."

Barry just paused. He looked at her dog and then looked at Iris. "She's yours?" He asks just to be clear.

"Yes."

He looked back at Iris' dog. He had to force himself not to smile again at the fact that she had a dog that looked almost exactly like his. What are the odds of that? That was a coincidence, but it still made him think. "How is it possible that we have the same dog?"

"Fate." Iris says and smiles.

Nora snuggled up closer to Barry and Iris had to smile when he smiled at her and started to pet her. She was relieved that Barry and Nora were getting along. "So you just decided to bring your dog over here?"

"I couldn't just leave her alone all this time. Plus she and Jett are getting along beautifully. Isn't that right, Nora?" Iris asks and Barry jerked in shock. Iris looked at him in horror. "What's wrong?"

"Her name is Nora?" He asks, just to be sure he heard her right.

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with that?"

Barry felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He looked at Nora's collar and sure enough that's what it said with Iris' address and number he presumed. He couldn't believe they had the same dog in the first place, now her dog is named after his mother. Well, not named after his mother, but they have the same name. All he could manage to say was, "Oh my God."

"Barry, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Iris asks in concern.

He let out a breath he was holding in. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that Nora is my mother's name."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing. Is she not with us anymore?"

"No. She died when I was 11."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. My mom died when I was 5. Her name was Francine."

"I'm sorry about your mom too." He smiled sincerely and rubbed Nora even more. He already felt like he had a special bond with Iris' dog. He felt like he was floating. Everything was pointing in the right direction towards Iris. She was seriously the woman he was looking for and didn't even realize it. She had so many good qualities that he could already see and that was seriously fucking with him. She was beautiful, smart, brave, fun loving, compassionate, kind. She loved dogs. She made his house feel like it hasn't since he moved in. His dog seemed to love her. He was painfully attracted to her. The only fucked up part was she was his patient.

He felt like Cupid has somehow made an error when he struck him and her.

But he knew that wasn't the truth. Iris was probably the woman meant for him and he couldn't have her. He fucking hated that she was his patient. He took that damn oath that he had to abide by. He became a doctor to help people. Not get dates. He was screwed.

He needed Iris to take her soup, and her dog, and get the hell out of his place.

Iris just let the silence hang in the air. They had just had a moment neither of them was expecting. She could see that having her dog have the same name as his mother did something to him. She would have felt the same way. But she looked at it as a good thing. She felt like she and Barry meeting was kismet. She didn't mean to fall for her doctor, but it happened. She wanted him. Wanted to see if she could have a future with him. But he was being reluctant and resistant to that and she understood, but not completely. She did get it even if she wanted him to just get over it and embrace destiny.

She took the tray from the dresser and left the room. She made her way back to the kitchen and handled that. She went back into his room where he seemed to be in a daze surrounded by their dogs. He was overwhelmed. He felt like he needed to go back to sleep.

Iris looked at him and could see that Barry clearly had a lot going on in his mind. He seemed to be at odds with himself. She decided it was best to leave him alone with his thoughts. "Come on guys. We're going for a walk." She says. Both dogs perked up and jumped off the bed and ran over to her.

That warmed Barry's heart. But he still wanted Iris to leave. He also wanted her to stay. He was at war with his thoughts and feelings and hated it. This really shouldn't be that hard, but it is. He was having his own personal tragedy. It wasn't even that dramatic, but he was making it seem that way.

Then he had the lovely task of dealing with Becky. What would he say to her? How would he explain Iris being at his house? He couldn't tell her the whole truth. That she was there and behaving like his wife with their two dogs and he loved every bit of it. He definitely couldn't tell her that. So he had to tell her what really happened in the garage and leave it at that. But how would he convince her to not come over again? He had a date with her. If he canceled, she would just want to come over and he didn't want that. He wanted to kick Iris out, but he didn't. He wanted her there. But he couldn't kick her out and have Becky come over. He already knew that wouldn't be a good idea. He knew it deep in his heart. He didn't want Becky, but didn't know how to get rid of her but knew he needed to keep her around because that was for the best. He wanted Iris, and wanted to keep her around forever and also get her out of his house when that's the last thing he wanted because he really did want her but couldn't have her like he wanted.

He just looked at her and the dogs and their tails wagging in excitement to go for a walk. He wanted to go too. Hold her hand and have them each hold a leash. They'd look like a couple walking their dogs. That's what he wanted. And then in a few years have a child or two that looked like little blends of them walking with them and the dogs. That is what he wanted. And he was fucking losing it thinking of that. He had already successfully married them and added kids to the mix. He had no idea if that's what Iris wanted. But it didn't matter. It couldn't happen.

He turned over and faced the wall. He felt dread all over as he had thoughts of that. Why was life being unfair to him? Why was life actively fucking him? Why did Cupid fuck him over? Why couldn't Iris had not been beautiful and flirty and everything he wasn't but what he needed?

Iris looked at Barry. She saw the look on his face and wanted to ask, but didn't want to pry. He looked like that scared little boy again when he turned over. She figured she'd just leave him be and check on him after walking the dogs. "Kids, tell Dad bye."

Barry felt a tug in his chest when both dogs barked. He wanted to turn over and confront Iris, but he didn't have the strength. He'd save that for after his nap.

Iris just left the room with the dogs, got their leashes, and put on her jacket. She stepped out to the cool air. It would be getting dark soon. She had no idea Becky was still sitting in her car, watching her walk the dogs.

Becky waited until she was out of sight and went up and rang the doorbell again. She got no response. She rang it again. Still, no response. She took out her phone and called Barry again. No answer. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't understand what the hell happened. But she did. It was that bitch Iris. She took Barry away from her.

She got in her car and finally drove off and headed towards home. She was still going to get ready for their date. Barry couldn't sleep forever. He owed her an explanation.

Barry laid there with his thoughts. He wondered why Iris just breezed into his life the way she did. Why couldn't he have met her while he was walking Jett and she was walking Nora? Why couldn't Jett get lost one day and have Iris find him? Why couldn't he find Nora? Why couldn't he just run into her at the mall or the grocery store or something? He's sure he would have noticed her. No doubt in his mind. She was stunning and gorgeous and beautiful and he felt like she was out of his league but she wanted him. When would he ever get a chance like that again? He knew he wouldn't. And he knew that eventually Iris would come to her senses and not want him. He was going to do everything in his power to help her out with that.

While he was laying there thinking, he heard his doorbell ring. And ring again. There was a pause and it rang again. He waited because he thought that maybe Iris forgot the keys. Then his phone went off and he saw that it was Becky. He had several, many missed calls from her. He had several text messages along with voice mails. That didn't seem like a good thing. Not at all. It seemed excessive. He knew he should tell her something, but he really didn't owe her anything. He was going to cancel their date, but he was within his right to do that. She wasn't his girlfriend, and he was thinking that she never would be. He had to face reality and realize that it wasn't going to work with Becky. Even if he didn't start something with Iris, Becky wasn't the woman he was going to settle down with. He knew that, and he had to let her down easy. He'd have to start from scratch because Iris wasn't the one he was going to settle down with either. He had to let her down easy as well. He never thought he'd be in the situation where he had two women actively interested in him and he had to turn them both down. What had become of his life?

He was now laying in his bed, licking his wounds, thinking about shit he shouldn't. Missing something he never had. He already felt how fucking empty his house felt now that Iris took the dogs for a walk. He was lonely. Jett usually kept him company, but he was really feeling how lonely he was. And he knew that had to do with Iris. She was the reason his house felt empty. It never felt this bad before. Sure he was thinking of how he needed a wife and a few kids, but now he just felt like some old bachelor regretting his life choices. He was too young to feel that way. He had his whole life ahead of him. He was making this a bigger deal than it had to be. Just end it both ways and be done with it.

Iris enjoyed her little walk with the dogs. She really had a good time with both of them. She liked Jett like he was her own. Nora liked him too. Iris wondered if it was just that there was another dog, or she really liked him. It didn't really matter. They were getting along, and pretty soon she and Barry would be getting along beautifully. The night was young, they had the whole weekend. She was putting Becky with the good hair out of her mind. She was a non factor, Irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. She didn't care one bit that she spent the night. Once she changed those sheets and made Barry shower again, she was putting it out of her mind. It's not like he was tainted by her anyway. She had men in her past as well.

She finished the little walk and took her babies home. She had things to do around the house. She wondered what they would have for dinner. She hoped Barry felt better. She wasn't going to fix a huge meal and she certainly wasn't ordering in. That's why she went to the store.

She happily made her way inside and the dogs went to eat. She just went and walked into Barry's bedroom. He was still in the same position she left him in. She walked around the bed and stood in front of him. He looked pitiful. "How are you feeling?" She asks, even though his eyes weren't even open.

"Terrible." He says through closed eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to drink yourself into oblivion while on a date with a woman you wished was someone else."

Barry did open his eyes this time. "What?"

"I know you don't usually drink that much. You were drinking like that because I was there and you couldn't handle it and you wished that Becky with the good hair wasn't your date and that I was."

Barry hated how she just read him like an open book. And not just any book, a diary. It was like she read his most personal thoughts. He was going to deny the hell out of that though. "That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's not." Barry lies.

"So you didn't just happen to look past your date the entire night?"

"That was only because you were laughing loud and distracting me." He lies again.

"Bullshit, Barry."

"That's not bullshit, Iris."

"It is and you know it."

He exhaled sharply. "Ok, maybe that is bullshit. Maybe it's because you kissed me while I was on a date with someone else."

"You kissed me back."

"I didn't." He says and turns red.

"You kissed me back. Both times."

"That was an involuntary reaction."

"It wasn't. You kissed me back and wanted more. Then you brought Becky back here and pretended she was me."

Barry was starting to get angry. "I did not."

"Yes, you did. I can see it all in your face."

"I didn't."

Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get up."

"What?" Barry asks almost incredulously. He liked how forward and bold Iris was. She was really acting like his wife and he loved it. Couldn't let it show though.

"I said, get up. I need to change those sheets, you need another shower, and I need to fix dinner. You're holding me up. You can get back in it, but I need to change those sheets."

"Why do you need to change the sheets?"

Iris looked at him like he was speaking Italian. "Because Becky slept here last night. Who knows what's in there. I have to give the dogs a bath as well. So, you need to get up."

"This is my house, Iris."

"I know it is."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I know that. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're in here acting like you own the place and live here."

"I'm just taking care of you, Bear."

"And I appreciate that, I really do, but I think you're a bit confused."

"Confused about what?" Iris asks in wonderment.

"About what's going on here."

"I'm not confused. Not at all, Bear. Now can you get up? Or do I have to pick you up?"

"I'm still sick and I'm tired and I just want to rest."

"That's fine, but you need another shower. You'll feel better. Do you want me to wash your hair or help you because I can if you don't feel up to it?"

"What? You really expect me to let you get in the shower with me?"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's a very big deal because I'm your doctor."

"I'll close my eyes if you don't want me to see you naked."

He got aroused when she said that. He wanted nothing more than to take his clothes off and let her see. He wanted to see her naked as well, but that would be so inappropriate. "Then how can you help me if your eyes are closed?"

"Fine, I'll look." Iris says and shrugs.

Barry wanted to laugh at how she got him, but he couldn't let her believe that he thought what she was doing was cute. Because it wasn't. But it really was. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, Bear?"

"Why do you keep calling me Bear? I look nothing like one."

"Because it's a cute shortened version of your name. And if I'm going by looks, I'd say you look more like a baby giraffe than a bear."

"I do not look like a baby giraffe." He says to his defense.

"You kinda do, but I happen to think baby giraffes are cute. So you're good."

"Thanks, I guess."

Iris held out her hand. "Up."

"Why?"

Iris sighed loudly. "One last time. You need another shower and I need to chance these sheets. I'm not sleeping in this bed without that happening."

 _Sleep? In here? Nope, that's not happening._ "You're not sleeping in here."

"Yes, I am."

"That's not a good idea, Iris."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your doctor."

Iris abruptly pulled back the covers. "I've seen you in your underwear. It's fine. I've already been in the bed with you. I wish I had known you slept with Becky with the good hair before I did that. Besides, I don't want her leftovers."

Barry wanted to object. He thinks he's had enough of Iris. He sat up. He hoped nothing spilled out of his boxers when he did. "I think we need to have a talk."

Iris sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm listening."

Barry looked at her and lost his train of thought. She was so fucking gorgeous. And she wanted him. Or did she? Was she just playing with his emotions? _Why would this beautiful woman that can have anyone she wants, want me?_ He just thought about that and forgot what he was going to say. He wasn't ready to run Iris off just yet. He wanted to see how this would play out. "Never mind. Forget it. Shower time." He says and stands. Iris stood too and followed him into the bathroom. Barry just looked at her.

"What now?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"You really don't see that this is a huge problem? Really? You think it's totally fine to get in the shower with me?"

"It is if I don't look at your goods. And those goods were just friendly with Becky. No thank you."

"You say that like I'm now damaged goods."

"You kind of are." She says and smiles.

"What if I said that about you? You were on a date last night too. How do I know you didn't sleep with him?"

"Because I didn't and I never will."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's my cousin."

Barry did a double take. "What?"

"Wally is my cousin. He's still in college. Nothing will ever happen between us."

Barry eyed her carefully. No wonder they were so comfortable with each other. "He's your cousin?"

"Yes. He's my little cousin, though he's more like my little brother. His name is Wally West."

"So why did you make me think you were on a date?"

"Just trying to make you jealous, that's all. But it was no use." Iris says and looks at him. "I was just kidding. I'm not going to take a shower with you. I am going to change your sheets though." She says and walks away.

"Iris."

She turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

"I didn't have sex with Becky." Why he told her that, he didn't know. He just felt like he needed to be honest.

"You and she both said she spent the night."

"She did. And all we did was sleep. Honest. I was too drunk to drive and she drove me here. It was late so she stayed. That's all."

"Then why did you make it seem like you did sleep with her?"

"Just trying to make you jealous, that's all." He had no idea what was coming over him. His plan was crumbling at his feet. He needed to be stronger. Make her think he wasn't interested. But it was fine if he was. He just had to make it clear to her that even if he was interested, he couldn't do any more than that.

Iris just looked at him and kept on back to his room. She smiled on the way there. She did strip his bed and change his sheets. She wasn't kidding about that. Even if he didn't sleep with Becky or he's lying to get in her panties, she still was going to change those damn sheets. She was going to sleep in that bed. Sure he had a guest room, but that was full of boxes and a comfortable ass couch, but that's not where she was sleeping. She wasn't planning on having sex because she has self control, but they could certainly sleep in the same bed.

She sat on the edge of his bed after she made it and waited. She wanted to see what he would do.

Barry brushed his teeth and got in the shower. He thought of Iris the whole time he was in there. So that Wally guy was her cousin. He did look young, but so did Iris. But now that he thinks about it, there was a resemblance. He laughed at that. He soaped up his body and wished that Iris was in there with him. He had a serious hard on that he needed to take care of. It had been a while since he's had sex. If he was the sleaze that he's trying to avoid being, he'd turn off the shower and go kiss Iris and see what happens. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He was fighting that shit. He had to. She was his patient. That fucking oath nagged the hell out of him. He wished he could just forget that he took it. Forget who Iris was. He will always have that memory of examining her to ward him off.

But he felt like he was doing a good job of resisting her. She was feet away and he was naked with an impressive hard on. He wished it was her hands gripping his length. He wanted to bury it in her. He had to force himself not to call her and ask her to wash his hair or something. He knows he wouldn't be able to resist seeing her naked. He just knew she had an amazing body. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remove the image from his mind.

He finished his shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom. Iris was sitting on his bed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her sitting there. "Uh..."

Iris closed her eyes and put her hand in front of them. "I'm not looking, I promise."

"You have to keep them closed. Doctor's orders."

"Sure thing, Dr. Allen."

Barry walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tee. He threw it on. "You can open your eyes now."

"So, how are you feeling?" Iris asks when she opens her eyes back up.

"Better than I did. I still feel like shit though."

"I don't think you need to drink like that again."

"I don't think I need to drink like that again either."

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. The soup was good but I want more than that."

"Well, come on. You can help me cook."

"I don't cook."

"I said help me. I'm not an amateur chef or anything, but I do alright."

"Ok. But I don't have food. There's really nothing to cook."

"I'll take my chances. Let's go."

Barry followed Iris out of the room into the kitchen. He saw the dogs on the chair sleep. He sat down at the table. He felt so domesticated that it wasn't funny. He honestly felt like he and Iris had gotten married and this was just their life, them and the dogs. He realized he wanted that. And that scared him and made him irrational. He really needed Iris to leave and never come back. Take Nora, find another doctor, and never cross paths with him again. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He felt like he was all over the place. The way he felt was fucking with him and made him feel unstable. One second he was loving having Iris around, the next he was wishing she would leave. This woman had gotten under his skin and made him feel a whirlwind of emotions that he was not prepared for. He didn't sign up for this.

Iris just looked at Barry sit at the table like a huge kid and smiled. She walked over to the freezer and opened the door. Barry looked and saw that it was packed to capacity. "Where did all that food come from?" He asks in awe.

"I went to the grocery store."

"What?"

"Is that your favorite word?"

"What?"

"It must be because you're always saying it."

"What?" He asks again.

"Forget it Barry. I saw that you needed food and went shopping. No big deal. But it was sad what you had in here. Sad. You're a doctor. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's easy for me. I live alone and eat out a lot."

"I can tell. So, what would you like?"

"I can't believe you brought me food."

"Technically, you paid for it. I just got it."

"How did that happen?"

"I took your credit card."

"You what?!" Barry asks, his ire rising.

"I took your credit card. You needed food. You can afford it."

"So you think it's ok to just take my credit card without my permission?"

"Are you upset?"

"Yes, I'm upset. You come in here acting like you live here, like you're my wife or something, telling me what to do. You even have your dog here. It's like you moved in. I don't remember us discussing any of this. You have completely overstepped your bounds and I think you need to leave." Barry says calmly. He meant it and he didn't mean it. He didn't mean it more than he meant it. She was making him feel things. He wasn't even upset. He felt like he needed to put his foot down. She'd walk all over him if he didn't.

"What?" Iris asks. She was surprised he said that.

"I think you need to leave." He says a little more sternly this time.

Iris just looked at him for a moment. She tried. "Ok."

Barry suddenly felt nothing but dread when she didn't put up a fight. Maybe he made a mistake. But he'd look like a fool if he backtracked. He should have kept his mouth shut. Maybe this was for the best though.

Iris shut his freezer and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Are you up for driving me to my car?" She asks politely.

"I guess I am."

"Thanks." She left the kitchen and went into the living room and started getting her things together. She wasn't expecting him to ask her to leave. Maybe she pushed too much. Maybe she was too overbearing. Fighting for him to fall for her was taking too much effort and she was done. She wouldn't make an ass of herself. He wasn't interested. Case closed.

Barry felt like shit when he walked past her to his bedroom. He didn't want her to leave. He really didn't. But he had to save face. He had too much male pride. He needed her out of his place anyway. But he felt like he hurt her feelings and that wasn't what he wanted to do. He felt like trash. It was a dick move, but he had to live with his dick move.

He sat on his bed a moment and couldn't move. He heard his phone ring and looked at it and saw that it was Becky. He was nowhere near in the mood to deal with her. But he wanted to tackle that problem before dealing with the other one brewing in his living room.

"Hello." Barry answers flatly.

"Barry? It's me, Becky."

"Hey, Becky."

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel like shit."

Becky's heart sank. "I'm guessing we aren't still on for tonight then, right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be good company any way. I'm sorry."

"Is Ms. West still over there?" Becky asks because she needed to know.

"What?"

"Is Ms. West still over there?"

"Why?" Barry replies and Becky got her answer.

"She is."

Barry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"What's going on, Barry?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on? We go out last night, you invite me back to your place, I spend the night, and now you have another woman, your patient in your place? What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I got sick. She found me in the garage and offered to drive me home because I was too sick to. That's all."

"Why didn't she let me in?"

"I don't know, Becky. Probably because I was sleep and this isn't her place."

Becky got quiet for a moment. She didn't like how Barry was making her feel. "I thought you only had one dog."

"I do." Barry answers without emotion.

"Then why did I see two dogs there?"

"That was Ms. West's dog."

Becky asked the dreaded question. "Is something going on with you two?"

"She's my patient." He replied shortly.

"I know that, but,-" she began and he interrupted her.

"Becky, she's my patient. Nothing more. She just helped me out because I wasn't feeling well. She was at the right place at the right time."

"I just feel like it's more than that."

"It's not." Barry says, hoping that's really the truth.

"Do you want me to come over? I can take care of you now. I am a nurse."

Barry internally screamed. "That's ok, Becky. I'm just going to get back in bed. There's no reason for you to come over."

"Ok, Barry. Feel better." She says and hangs up the phone. She was in tears before she hit, "end".

Barry sighed heavily. He grabbed his hair. His life became a mess in a matter of days. All thanks to how he felt about Iris. Now he had to hurt two women, for nothing. How would he fix this? He felt like the world's biggest idiot.

He sat there and wallowed in self pity before getting up to grab some sweat pants and some shoes. He slipped them on, grabbed his wallet and phone, and walked out into the living room.

He saw Iris sitting on the sofa with a bag and her purse next to her. Both dogs were in her lap. He felt awful seeing that. He wished he could run back through time and change that conversation they had in the kitchen. It wasn't really a conversation. He just said stupid shit he didn't mean or need to say. He was an idiot.

She looked up at him and her heart sank. She was going to have to let it go. He was her doctor. She should have left it at that. He was just so darn cute. But there were other cute guys in Central City. Scott was cute. If she was willing to date her doctor, she could date her boss. She just hoped it didn't get messy. She was going to take Scott up on his offer the next time he asked.

"Ready?" She asks in a fake cheerful voice.

"Yeah." Barry answers glumly.

"Jett, we're leaving. It was nice meeting you." Iris says as she rubbed behind his ears. She picked up her bags and Nora and went over to the door.

Barry reluctantly followed her.

Jett ran over to the door and started whining.

This wasn't good.

"I'll be right back, Jett." Barry says. Jett looked at him like the traitor he was. He ran away and got in his bed.

Iris and Barry left his place in silence. The cool, night air felt good against Iris' skin. She walked to his car. "Oh, I still have your keys." Iris says and tossed them to Barry.

They both got in the car. The silence was deafening. Barry started the car up and turned the radio on. He needed something to break up the silence. He pulled off moments later and headed towards the hospital. They were driving alone, still in tense filled silence when Unthinkable came on.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someones gotta take the lead tonight_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

Barry wanted to put his hand through the window listening to that song. He didn't need to hear that at all. It was making too much sense and putting him on the spot. He glanced over at Iris. She had her eyes focused on the road like she was the one driving.

_I know you said to me_

_"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually_

_If we gonna do something 'bout it_

_We should do it right now_

_(We should do it right now)_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_It is what we make it_

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)_

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

Iris heard the song that she actually loves, but never had a special meaning to her before that night. Not even for Scott. She didn't have a strong pull towards Scott like she did with Barry-Dr. Allen. But he didn't want her like she wanted him. She went too far and made him uncomfortable. She didn't think he would be that upset about her buying him food. She went and did things she wasn't supposed to and she blew it. She wanted to fight for him and what they could have, but she didn't want to make herself look like Boo Boo the Fool. That just wasn't happening. Maybe she and Barry weren't as compatible as she thought. He liked her and was attracted to her but maybe that wasn't enough.

She saw that the song made him uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat and sped up a little. She saw him look over at her in her peripheral vision. She wondered what he was thinking.

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

Barry let the words of the song beat down into him. He felt attacked. He felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. That fucking song came on and fucking mocked him. He should have left it off and just dealt with the silence. He really was an idiot.

He turned the corner and started driving back towards his place. Iris didn't notice at first, then she understood. "Dr. Allen?"

Barry felt like shit since she was back to calling him that. "Yes?"

"Are we going back to your house?" Iris asks quietly.

"Yes."

"Did you forget something?"

"Yes." Is all he says and continues to drive. He got back to his place and parked and turned off the car. "You can come back in if you'd like."

"No, Dr. Allen. I'll wait right here."

"It's under doctor's orders that you come in." Barry says and tries to smile. He hoped she took the bait.

"What?"

"Can you just come back in? Please?"

"Why?"

"Just come back in. It won't take long. Then I'll take you to your car."

"Ok." Iris says. Barry got Nora out of the backseat. Iris just got out of the car. She wondered what the hell he was up to. She followed him back into the house.

Jett seemed excited as hell when they walked back in. He was happy to see all three of them. Barry just went and sat on the sofa, still holding Nora. Jett jumped up in his lap and he played with both dogs. Iris wondered what the hell was going on. She just stood there. Barry looked up and smiled at her. "You can come and sit down, Iris."

"Dr. Allen, what's going on?"

"You don't have to call me Dr. Allen, Iris. Barry or Bear is fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"So...?"

"What?"

"Did we come back just so you could play with the dogs?"

"No. We came back because I was unfairly mean to you and I'm sorry. You were just trying to help me out. I appreciate that. Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I just took you credit card without asking and acting like I own the place. Do you accept my apology?"

"Water under the bridge."

"Are you still taking me to my car?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't."

"Should I get my bag, or...?"

"I'll go out and get it." Barry knew he just should've apologized in the car and drove her to hers and been done with it. But that song got to him. Even if he really couldn't do a thing about his feelings for Iris West, he didn't want to leave it like that. At the very least, they could be friends. Nothing wrong or illegal or unethical about that.

"Are you sure? You're the one that's sick."

Barry stood and walked over towards the door. "I feel a lot better, thanks to you. And the gentlemanly thing to do is go get your bag for you."

"You want me to spend the night?"

"Sure. We can have a sleepover. Watch Netflix. Right kids?" The dogs barked and Iris giggled.

She wondered if Barry knew what watching Netflix was, but let it go. "Do you still want me to fix dinner?"

"Yes. If you're up for it, I mean."

"I'll get started."

"I'll get your bag and walk the dogs."

"Ok."

Iris headed towards the kitchen and Barry got the dogs ready for their walk. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He really was sorry for the way he acted. Iris didn't deserve his anger. He really wasn't upset. He needed food. And he should pay for his own food. Plus he liked having her at the house. He wanted her there always. They could become great friends. The attraction would eventually fade. He'd meet someone that made him feel like she did. Not her, but someone with her qualities.

Iris went into the kitchen and looked in the freezer again. She wondered what she'd make. She wasn't the best cook, but she did alright. She decided on shrimp pasta because that seemed quick and easy. Then she wondered if he was allergic to shellfish or anything. She waited or him to come back before starting. That could be a disaster.

When he got back minutes later, she yelled out at him. "Are you allergic to shrimp?"

He came in and sat at the table again. "No. Not allergic to anything."

"Good." Iris got to work and he sat there and watched her. He forced away feelings of watching his wife cook. He couldn't think like that. But Iris would be a great friend to have. He just genuinely liked her.

Iris got lost in making the meal. She could feel Barry watching her. She wondered where they would go from there.

"That smells great."

"Thanks, Bear."

Iris finished the meal, and they sat down and ate. He did the dishes because she cooked and headed out to the sofa with her.

"So, what are we watching?" Barry asks.

"I heard The Get Down is pretty good. Are you up for it?"

"Sure. But we need snacks. Did you get snacks?"

"I did." Iris says and smiles.

Barry made his way to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets. They were full too. He just loved that she did that for him. She got a lot of things he liked. He really wasn't hard to please anyway. He got some chips and dip and a few beers and went back out into the living room. Nora and Jett were on the chair snuggled up together like they've known each other forever.

They settled on the sofa and started watching the show. Things were going great. Iris slid closer to Barry on the couch. She wondered if he noticed.

He did.

She slid even closer.

Then she just got balls of steel and pretty much leaped on him and started to kiss him. He kissed her back until he came to his senses. He lightly pushed her off him.

"Iris, what are you doing?"

She looked at him strangely. "You really didn't want me to kiss you?"

He couldn't answer that question truthfully, but he answered anyway. "No."

"Really?"

"No, I didn't." He lies.

"Then why did you invite me back here?"

"To apologize and watch Netflix."

Iris stared at him in silence for a moment. "Nobody really watches Netflix when they suggest Netflix."

"What?"

"That's like an open invitation for sex."

"What?"

"Come on, Barry. You have to know that."

He did.

"No, I didn't know that."

"So, you really just wanted to watch Netflix?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to have sex?" She knew he did because she felt that he did.

"No." He lies. He hoped his erection didn't rat him out.

"Why not?"

Barry just looked at her and raised his right hand,

"I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant:...

I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow.

I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures which are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism.

I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug.

I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery.

I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. Above all, I must not play at God.

I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick.

I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure.

I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm.

If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help."

Iris just looked at him and let him finish. He put his hand down when he did. "So, I'm assuming that was the oath you took to become a doctor?"

"Yes."

"You remembered all that?"

"I have to."

"Why are you making it such a big deal? We're both adults."

"I'm not supposed to sleep with my patients, Iris."

"I"m just your patient. It's not even like you're a gynecologist or anything."

"You're still my patient though."

"Is it illegal?"

"No, not necessarily illegal. More like unethical."

"Is that the only reason you don't want me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not attracted to you in that way." He lies.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't have those kinds of feeling for you." He lies again.

Iris looked at him and knew he was lying. It was obvious he was dead set on that. "Ok. I'm sorry for coming on to you. I misread the signals. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sorry if you think I lead you on."

"You didn't. I just thought..Never mind."

"No hard feelings?"

"No. None at all."

Barry hated lying, but that's the only way he could handle it. He had to lie to her and tell her he didn't want her. He had to.

Iris knew he was lying through his teeth. He wanted her alright. Just as much as she wanted him.

They watched the show until Iris pretended to be tired. She had a plan. "I think I'm gonna call it a night." She says and stands. She headed towards his bedroom. 

He looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what she was doing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower. Is that ok with you?" She asks and smiles, waiting for his response.

"Sure."

Iris smiled and walked into his bedroom, then his bathroom. She felt like she needed one since she hadn't had a shower since that morning. She undressed and got into his huge shower. It had the rain flow shower head. She made the water as hot as she could stand and got under it. She wasn't planning on washing her hair, but she figured she might as well.

Barry just sat and finished watching the show on Netflix that was pretty good. He wasn't budging from that couch no matter what. Iris was showering and he didn't want to chance seeing anything he didn't need to see. He had great willpower, but he was still a man deeply attracted to the woman that was now in his bathroom. He had to play the game of making her think he wasn't interested. And he would avoid situations that would make him fold like a house of cards. He wasn't taking any unnecessary chances. He had to remain firm.

Iris got out of the shower and towel dried her hair. She grabbed his blow dryer and turned it on high. She would flat iron it the next day. It was getting late, but she didn't need to sleep with wet hair. She smiled to herself in the mirror thinking of what she was going to do. She prayed he was still woke.

She walked out of his bathroom and bedroom and into the living room completely naked. She didn't give a shit. He said he wasn't attracted to her, right? 

Barry saw her walk out completely naked and almost lost his mind. He should have known she would try something like that. He wanted to turn away or close his eyes, but he couldn't. He sat straight up and just looked at her. Her body was fucking perfect. He had never seen anything like it. He looked at her hardened, dark nipples and he thinks his eyes crossed. Then he zoomed in on her vagina. He had visions of kissing it and burying his face in it.

Iris acted like Barry wasn't even in the room when she walked over to get her bag from by the front door. She knew he was watching her though. She knew he would.

Barry came out of his daze. "Iris."

She just turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Why are you naked?"

"Because I forgot my bag. Sorry."

"You can't just walk around here naked."

"What's the big deal? It's just us and you're not attracted to me, so it's fine."

Barry was still staring at her vagina, wishing he could reach out and touch it. The inappropriate things he wanted to do to her and it. He'd violate so many rules with what he wanted to do. "It's not fine."

"Fine. It won't happen again." She unzipped her bag and ruffled through it. She found a pair of panties and stepped into them. Barry saw more when she did that and wanted to punch himself. He just got up without a word and walked towards his bedroom. "Good night." Iris called after him. She smiled to herself and put her tank on. She sat on the couch and watched more of The Get Down.

Barry was cursing to himself when he walked into his bedroom. He locked the door and went to his bathroom. He was fuming when he undressed and got in the shower. He turned the water on cold because he needed it. His dick was hard enough to put nails into a wall. He wanted Iris. Badly. He was angry at her for doing that to him. He should have known. 

He finished up the cold shower that did nothing for him. His hand wouldn't even work. His dick wanted Iris. He laid in his bed completely naked, wishing his hard on away. He tried to think of the nastiest shit he could think of to remove images of Iris ass naked from his mind. It didn't work. 

He looked down at his hard on and cursed it and Iris and that damn oath he took. "Forgive me." He said out loud. 

He got out of his bed and walked into the living room just as naked as the day he was born. He startled Iris when he just grabbed her and picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, disgusting filth. Nothing but smut. I'm deeply ashamed. If smut isn't your thing, you shouldn't read this chapter. If you're under 18, you really shouldn't read this chapter. 
> 
> I'm super nervous about this and am truly ashamed so please don't be too brutal. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this disgusting trash. I hope you enjoy.

To say that Iris was startled and a bit shocked, was an understatement. She didn’t think almost straight as an arrow Dr. Allen had this in him. She knew she had gotten him when she walked out into the living room completely naked but she wasn’t expecting this.

The way he came out of his bedroom, completely naked as well, surprised her. She thought he’d come back out, but not like that. Maybe dressed and just sat on the couch and inched closer to her like she did earlier.

Maybe force his hand and slide in closer to her when she came and got in the bed with him. Anything other than what just happened.

Him just coming out there to get her turned her on. She could see that he was already there as well. He actually kind of surprised her in that department. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she got a pleasant surprise. The question was whether they’d really have fun with the equipment they were given.

Barry knew that he was past the limit of being professional and caring about the oath he took. Tensions had come to a head. He honestly couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted Iris. Now it felt like a need. His body physically craved her.

He hoped that he wasn’t scaring her or overstepping his bounds with what he was doing. But she made no objections when he picked her up. She just let out a startled gasp. If she didn't want him to carry her back to his bedroom, she had plenty of opportunity to say so.

Once he was there, he laid Iris on the bed. He wished she hadn’t put those damn panties and that tank on. He wanted to ravage her.

They locked eyes and they both knew that it was showtime.

“You do want to do this, right?” Barry asks before he goes too far. He had no intention of doing anything with her when she didn’t really want to.

“Of course. I think I made that more than clear.” Iris says as they lock eyes again.

“Good.” He says as leans forward and pressed his body close to hers. He was almost past the point of not return, so he might as well make the best of it.  
He kissed her for the first time. Well, not the first time. But the first time he initiated it. The other three were all her. He enjoyed each one, but had to fight it. He wasn’t fighting it anymore. He wanted Iris. No use in denying it anymore.

He hungrily kissed her and didn’t have to worry about stopping it. It felt real good to kiss her. It really did. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to and he didn’t. He was already too far gone. He was naked, he had seen her naked, and they were kissing in his bed. Only a crime against humanity could stop this from happening.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he pretty much devoured her face. Barry was a really good kisser. She already knew that, but he broke the other kisses so she really couldn't get the full depth of his kisses. Now she was and was loving every bit of it.

He started to reach for her tank. He stopped kissing her to pull it from her body. He rolled her hardened nipple between his finger. He loved the moan he got out of her when he did that. He wanted to hear her moan more.

He stood and just looked at her. Iris wondered why he stopped. Maybe he was just teasing her. Maybe he was just getting her back for the games she played with him.

He reached for her panties and pulled them off. Her vagina was staring him in the face and he wanted to put his face in it. He got on his knees and opened her legs as wide as he could. He couldn’t believe his view. She was so fucking gorgeous. Even her pussy was pretty. Pretty enough to eat.

He dove his head between her legs and immediately found her more than swollen nub and pulled it into his mouth.

The sudden wetness and pressure of his mouth there caused Iris to jerk in pleasure. Barry was definitely a keeper since he immediately started to eat the box. That was hard to come by sometimes, but not with Barry. And he knew what to do while he was down there.

Barry gave her more pointed and direct sucks to her clit, causing Iris to moan out his name.  
“Oh, Barry, yeeeeesssss.....”

Hearing her moan his name was music to his ears. Hearing her moan was kind of his kink. Plus she tasted and smelled good so he didn’t want to stop. He knew he could please her that way. He just knew it. And her enjoying it was making his dick harder than it had ever been.

Laying in his bed naked, knowing he had just seen her naked, and staying in his room while leaving her untouched was an impossible feat. He wanted her. Couldn’t force himself to deny it anymore. Each part of his body wanted hers and he wasn’t going to stop until they were both satisfied.

Now he had her sweet pussy in his mouth and he was enjoying that more than he normally would. He was going to see just how long he could stay down there. He knew she was loving it and wasn’t going anywhere.

Iris wondered where Barry learned to do that so well. It was the best head she ever had. She almost lost it hoping Becky with the good hair wasn’t the one to teach him that. But she wanted to know. She needed to know, but, it felt too good to wonder about that.

She needed to be in the moment and focus on the fact that she was spread wide with his face buried in her most private area . It felt too good. So good she lowered her hand and ran her fingers through his hair again. He had nice hair. She wondered if he’d do the same to her when it was his turn. She was dying to see how he acted when he was getting his dick sucked. She wanted to catch him by surprise with that and she had the perfect trick.

Barry stopped sucking and nibbling on her clit and placed licks and bites to her inner thighs. He stopped and started to finger her with his thumb. He became completely satisfied when her juices coated his thumb nicely.

He was there to please. “What do you like?” He knew Iris was bold, and he felt like going there with her. He had the sudden urge to turn her over and eat her ass.

Iris loved that he asked her that. That definitely made him a keeper even if he didn’t do what she liked. The fact that he wanted to please her turned her on and made her so fucking hot for him. She wanted Barry’s dick inside her, but she’d enjoy the rest of the festivities. Why deny the man what he wants? He fought it long enough. “Exactly what you just did, but we have time to figure out what we both like, and that can wait. I’m not going anywhere. I want you inside of me. Now.”

Barry heard her loud and clear. But he felt like teasing her. Plus he wanted her to beg for it. He put his head back between her legs and licked under her belly button. He teased her clit with his nose and licked her sweet folds. She was literally a squirming puddle under him. He sucked on her engorged nub until she tightly gripped his hair and begged for mercy.

“Bar…rrryyy….yyy… Please. I’m gonna…fucking…cum…shit.”

He pulled away from her. “That was the plan when I got down here and I’m not stopping until you do.”

He dove back in and Iris almost lost it. She knew there was something special about Barry. She’d never be able to give him up. She shifted her body under him, held his head in place and pressed herself fully into him and fucked his face until she blew.

He lapped up every bit of juice she spilled. He was pleased her got her to that point. He felt like a champion. Teasing her paid off.

He placed a kiss to her mound and kissed up her body. She was bursting at the seams. It felt so good, but she wanted him inside her.

She couldn’t wait any longer. She grabbed both sides of his face and tugged him towards her. She licked his lips, tasting herself. She couldn’t wait to taste him as well.

She sucked on his tongue tasting more and that drove Barry wild. That shit turned him on. Everything Iris did turned him on.

She shifted her body under his, hoping his dick would connect with her hungry opening. Barry just stroked his dick outside of her. He loved teasing her. How badly she wanted it kept him hard as a rock. He felt like his dick was a lethal weapon. He wanted to push against her walls, but this was fun.

Iris reached her breaking point and reached down and stroked him. She felt the stiffness and went a little mad. She lined him up at her opening and put him in herself.

She clamped her walls around him and almost whimpered at how good he felt. Barry’s size was perfect for her.

“Shit.” Barry says when he enters her. He liked that she put him inside her. It showed him that she really wanted it. She felt so fucking good. Better than he thought and hoped. He still felt like teasing her but couldn’t. She felt too good.

“I know.” Iris says as she wraps her legs around him. She put her arms around him as well and pushed on his ass, making him go deeper.

Barry slid in further. She wanted this and so did he.

He pushed into her as far as he could go and started to fuck her. He felt like being a little rough. He knew she could handle it and would enjoy it. He’d save the slow, passionate sex for later. Right now he just wanted to wreck her. His dick wanted nothing less.

Iris got happy because Barry knew exactly what she needed: a good drilling. She moaned with each thrust. She knew he liked hearing that. She could tell. Barry was into praise. She could give him that since he was also into pleasing her.

Her pussy and her moans felt unbelievable. He couldn’t believe he almost passed this up. He had almost lost her with her stupid behavior. He had to make sure she never wanted to leave.

He pounded into her harder. “Shit, Barry. My God.”

Barry was way past being cocky. He changed positions and opened her legs more. He wanted to see his dick go into her. He had a view of everything and that somehow made him harder and hornier. He thrusted harder. “Is this what you wanted?” He asks. He knew he was being a little unlike himself, but he was a different man in the bedroom. Or maybe it was just Iris. That was it. He had the perfect woman with the perfect pussy and he was going to make sure he treated her and it properly. Couldn’t send her away telling people she had shitty sex with him. No way was that happening. He came too far and violated too many rules to do this. He wasn’t going to lose her in the process. It all had to be worth it.

Iris just whimpered. She was loving the way Barry was fucking her. Loving every bit of it. It was blowing her mind that he was literally fucking her brains out. She couldn’t think straight. Who knew Barry could fuck like this?

Barry pounded harder. “Is. This. What. You. Wanted?”

Each pound and word was met with a moan. “Yes. I…need…it.”

“You need it, or you want it?”

“Shit, Barry. I want…ed…it! I needed it. Shit, I…oh my god…don’t stop. You feel amazing.”

“You feel amazing. It would feel even better from the back. Turn over.” He pulled out and waited. He wanted to get a better view of her ass. If he was being truthful, he was an ass man. He loved watching her walk away. He knows he’s probably gotten caught doing it. Iris had a great ass. It was great in her clothes. Now he wanted to watch it while he pumped into her.

Iris showed her flexibility when she swung her leg over his head and turned over. She got on her knees and prayed that it cooperated. She loved fucking from behind. It had been so long since she did it. She wiggled her ass for him, waiting for him to fill her up.

Barry got on his knees again. His view was amazing. He stroked her ass with his large hands. He leaned forward and took a soft bite out of it.

The hiss that came from Iris turned him on. He had no idea where the biting came from. Probably because she tasted so sweet and he wanted more. He placed more light bites to her ass. He was now a goner. He spread her cheeks and licked her length.

“Oh, shit.” Iris cursed when she felt him do that. It felt so good. So, so good. Better than even he knew. She liked that shit and was glad he did it. She pressed her ass to him further and he licked more.

Barry was satisfied with himself and with her. He and Iris were turning out to be pretty compatible. What was he thinking? His licks made her moan differently. He knew he was really getting her off. Again, he felt like a champion. He pulled away and looked at her gripping his sheets. “I knew you’d like that.”

“I do. I honestly don’t think people know what they’re missing.”

He dove back in and licked her until she was dripping. He was still hard and needed a release. He entered her from behind, and knew that’s what he needed. He gripped and pounded until he thought he would explode. “Holy shit, I’m about to…” He jerked and became incoherent to even himself. That was one of the best nuts he’s ever had. Felt like the first one when he lost his virginity. He knew this was the first of many he would have with Iris. He’s glad he didn’t waste that with Becky. He knew it wouldn’t have felt like this. “Shit.” He unloaded and crashed beside Iris.

Iris was a little spent, but wanted more. She was glad he had successfully knocked the cobwebs she had down there away, but she wanted more of him. It’s like his body held the key to what she was looking for. If nothing popped off between them, he was going to be her maintenance man. She wasn’t going without sex anymore.

Barry turned to look at Iris and the pure state of getting fucked good bliss on her face. He put that look there. He was proud of himself. And he wanted more. He grabbed his now drooling dick and gave it a silent pep talk. He needed it to get hard as fuck again so that he could finish what they started. Well, what Iris started. She knew what she was doing when she walked out into his living room ass naked. He was glad she did that. He’d probably just be beating himself off imagining how she looked naked and what it felt like to be inside her. He didn’t have to wonder anymore.

He stroked himself while he looked at Iris. When she realized what he was doing, she just turned fully towards him and watched. His dick looked good and juicy in his hand, but it would look better in hers.

She just slid closer and moved his hand away. She started to pump and felt him start to swell. Yeah, his equipment was nice. She was glad she discovered it. She also liked the difference in their skin tones when she looked at what she was doing. She leaned over and kissed him. Nothing was off limits to them.

He really started to perk up when she sucked on his tongue again. Iris was literally the hottest woman he knew and had ever been with. He was ready for her again.

He moved her hand away and pulled her on top of him. She was so dainty and tiny that it was easy to place her on his lap. He lined up their middles and entered her this time.

She started to ride him and again hoped her knee would cooperate. She liked being on top and in control.

Barry laid back and enjoyed the view and let her lead. He liked that she did that. It seemed like each new sex act and position was better than the last. He could readily file this under the best sex he’s ever had. Iris was fucking amazing. What idiot didn’t swoop her up?

Him. He’s that idiot. He let the fact that she was his patient get the best of him. He’s glad she was persistent and bold. He’d be with Becky right now. Having bland ass sex with her.

 _No thanks,_ he thought.

He can’t believe he really tried to convince himself that Becky was the better choice. He never needed to be with her intimately to know that she was not the woman for him.

She’s not Iris.

Iris, however was fucking awesome, and gorgeous, and a fucking sex kitten. He had to keep her. He never usually moved that fast with a woman, but this was right and meant to happen. Running into her at that restaurant was a blessing. He would have stayed sober, still invited Becky over, fucked her and regretted it and still forced it.

He realized he shouldn’t be thinking about Becky when he had Iris riding his dick. Becky was so done and irrelevant he felt a little sorry for her. There wasn’t a thing she could do to get him to want her.

Well, if she turned into Iris he would.

Just like he was going to pretend she was the other night when she was trying to blow him. He wanted that from Iris. He wondered if she did that. He didn’t want to ask. He wanted her to offer. Just like he offered everything he did. That way nobody felt pressured into doing something they didn’t really want to do. A stiff “No” or “Stop” always seemed to work for him.

But Iris liked everything he did so far. There’s more he wanted to try, but didn’t want to press his luck. He was halfway ready to ask her to marry him. But proposing during sex was the tackiest thing ever.

Plus he and Iris just met. He was moving too fast. Not with the sex because they were consenting adults, but he was jumping the gun. Amazing sex wasn’t a good basis for a marriage. It was a huge part, but they needed more than that.

But he knew that they already had more than that. In that day they spent together he knew that. Iris acted like his wife and he loved it and it also scared him because of who she is to him. But that didn’t seem like it should matter now that his dick was inside her. They went way too far to take it back.

Iris liked looking at Barry’s sex face. It’s why she liked being on top. She was a visual person. He really seemed to be enjoying her riding him. She was enjoying it too. If only her knee enjoyed it as much. She couldn’t go as hard as she wanted too. She figured she’d make his toes curl in another way.

She shifted and leaned forward and pressed a titty in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple until her clit started to jump. She reached down and played with it. It felt good to play with it while he was inside of her. That made her hot. She wanted to go nuts and bounce around on him, but she couldn’t like she wanted to. He needed to get her fucking knee healed to normal asap.

Barry interlaced his fingers with hers and played with her clit too. Something about his fingers did something to her and she busted right then and there. Barry loved feeling the waterfall on his dick. Yeah, Iris was a keeper.

He started to pump into her hard until he came himself. He held Iris on his lap and filled her up. He claimed her as his at that moment. He pulled out of her and rolled them over and held her in his arms. He never wanted to make her feel like he didn’t want her ever again. He squeezed her and pulled her closer when she smiled and let out an elated sigh. He needed to hear how content she was.

Something dawned on him when Iris shifted a little and moaned.

“How’s your knee?”

“Hurts. I think I forgot it was bad for a minute. I kind of had this amazing dick I had screw though.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Best dick I’ve ever had. It was worth fucking my knee up more. I think my doctor is going to be upset though.”

“Yeah, I think he already knows you hurt yourself jumping out of a window so hearing you messed it up again having sex won’t shock him.”

Iris giggled. “I’m glad.”

Barry just lightly released her from his arms and laid her down. He got on his knees and grabbed her leg. He rubbed and massaged her knee, hoping it helped. He didn’t look at her pussy once while he did it. He was in doctor mode. He really worked his magic and could feel it loosen up in his hands. “How’s that?”

“So much better, Dr. Allen.”

Barry just looked down at her and gave her a smile. “Do not ever call me Dr. Allen while you’re naked ever again.”

“I need a new doctor then. I’m kinda planning on being naked with you a lot.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Iris, you can quit your job, move in, and be naked always.”

“I don’t want to quit my job. I like it.”

“I was kidding.”

Iris looked up at him sheepishly. “About just that?”

Barry was ready to lay all his cards on the table. He was already fucking her and he was already thinking of the doctor he was going to send her to. Or, he could just treat her secretly. He wanted his baby’s knee back to normal. He locked eyes with her. “No.” He was done being dishonest with her.

Iris sat up. “You want me to move in?” She really hoped he wanted that. They had just met and she didn’t give a shit.

“Yes.”

Iris smiled. “Ok.”

He smiled back. “You don’t think that’s moving too fast?”

“Yes, but who cares. We’re adults, it’s nobody’s business. Nobody will know but my dad. I won’t tell him you started out as my doctor. I kinda told him I met someone when I was at the house with the kids.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He wondered where in the world I got another dog from. Then he asked if I met someone.”

“So, you weren’t seeing anybody?”

“No. Men don’t approach me.”

Barry was shocked. “Really?”

“Yes. I haven’t had a date in over a year.”

“That’s shocking. I honestly think it’s cause you’re so beautiful men don’t bother because they think you’re already taken. I thought you were.”

“Am I taken now?” Iris asked and grins at him.

“Absolutely.”

“What about you? I know you went out with Becky.”

“No, she was the first date I’ve had in a long time too. We were flirting and I finally asked her out after I met you.”

“Did you try to use her to get over me?”

Barry lowered his head in embarrassment. “Yes.”

Iris laughed even if it was kind of a shitty thing to do. She knew he did though. “I already knew that. I told you that, you jerk.” She says when she lightly slapped him on the arm.

“Ow!”

“I didn’t hurt you.”

Barry started thinking. He needed to tell her everything. “I have to tell you something.”

“You really did sleep with Becky, didn’t you?”

“No. I really didn’t. But she pulled my pants down and was about to…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“What? Blow you?”

“Yeah.”

“So she saw and touched your junk?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s all that happened?” Iris questions.

“Yes. I stopped her because I knew it wasn’t right. I went and hid in the bathroom, pretending to be sick. Then I told her I would rather wait until I wasn’t drunk and sick to do it. We just slept, I promise. We were supposed to go out and try again tonight if I promised not to drink anymore. Then I really got sick and had to leave work. Then I ran into you. And then you know the rest.”

Iris just shrugged it off. She leaned forward and kissed him and let him know it didn’t matter. “That’s in the past. But what are you going to tell her? It seems as if she really thinks something is there between you two.”

Barry hadn’t thought about that. “I don’t know. Maybe I can just tell her the truth. That nothing’s there. Or maybe I can tell her I shouldn’t be dating a subordinate.”

“Coming from the man that just had all kinds of sex with his patient.”

Barry playfully cringed. What’s done is done. “You’re not going to be my patient anymore. I’ll refer you to someone.”

“Won’t that look suspicious?”

He hadn’t thought about that either. “Yes, it would. I don’t think I can treat you though. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“Then I’ll pretend I don’t know you during my appointments. Or I can just casually miss them. Say I came on to you and you told me to find another doctor. We can do that. You can’t lie for shit though.”

“I resent that.”

“No, that’s a good thing. I’ll know when you fuck up.”

Barry laughed and he looked like the biggest dork on the planet. Iris felt a tug at her heart strings. Damn she really liked Barry. He was awesome when he wasn’t being a dick to her. “I’m not planning on fucking up with you, just so you know.”

“I know that. And I like you so much better now that you aren’t being a douche.”

“I had to be. I wanted to run you away. You’re persistent.”

“I am. I go after what I want.”

“Walking out into the living room completely naked was a nice touch.”

“I know.” She says and they both laugh. “It was my Hail Mary. If that didn’t get you, then I was going to let it go. Then you shocked the hell out of me when you walked out naked and brought me back in here. That was awesome.”

“I was mad as hell at you for that. Then I took a cold shower and my dick wouldn’t go down. I had no choice. You forced my hand.”

“Aren’t you glad I did?”

“Yes.”

Barry just grabbed her and laid her down again and held her in his arms. He liked this woman. A lot. What they were doing wasn’t illegal. Who cares? They were consenting adults. Even if they did have to hide it at first.

They laid there until they started to feel the cold and wetness of all the fucking they did.

Iris giggled. “I feel sticky and gross. But good at the same time. Does that make sense?”

Barry chuckled and kissed her head. “It makes perfect sense. I feel the same way.”

Barry got out of the bed and picked Iris up. He carried her towards the bathroom. “What’s going on?”

“We need a shower. We’re too sticky and gross for what I want to do.”

Iris looked at him. “And what’s that?”

“I want to eat you out again. Is that ok?”

“That’s more than ok. You really like doing that, don’t you.”

“I like to eat pussy. Sue me.”

“I’m not mad. Not at all. I benefit from that fact. What you did before you met me is irrelevant.”

“I think it’s just cause it’s you. You taste good. Plus I want to please you and make sure you don’t leave me. I know you’re doing me a solid.” He put her down inside the shower and stepped in. He turned the water on and started to wash them both. Iris let his statement linger. Then she had to reassure him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks after waiting long enough.

“You can have any man you want.”

“I know I can. That’s why I made sure you knew you were making a stupid mistake. “

Barry laughed. “Duly noted.”

“You do know that you’re a great catch, right? I’m lucky to have you.”

That warmed Barry’s heart. “Thanks.”

“It’s true, you know.”

“I know.”

“Now we really have to do that whole really getting to know you better thing. We have much talking to do. Find out if this really will work and we’re just not basing this off of great sex.”

“You did like the sex, right?”

“Yes, I did. Best sex I’ve ever had. I should’ve given a nerd a shot a long time ago.”

“I am not a nerd.”

“Barry, baby. Lying is not what you do, so just stop. You are and I love you for it.” Iris realized what she said. Did she just tell him that she loved him? Did she love him? How could she love him already? She already liked what she knew, true. But love? What the hell?

 _What did she just say? Did she just say she loves me? Well, I love her too, I think. But it’s too soon to say it. But shit happens._ “I love the bossy and pushy way you are too.” He says to let her know she’s not alone and they didn’t really confess their love, they just said what they loved about each other. No big deal.

They finished their shower in a comfortable silence, despite the elephant that joined them. Barry dried them both off and picked Iris up. He was tongue kissing her and carrying her back to the bed to get her ready for the rest of what he wanted. His dick was satisfied, but he really wanted to taste her again. Make sure she was real.

 

* * *

 

Iris awoke the next morning, still naked and spent. Her pussy was raw. The good kind of raw. Barry ate her for what seemed like hours. He really took his time the second, third, fourth, and fifth times around. He kissed every inch of her body. He even kissed her feet and her toes. He was so attentive to detail. He made her whole body orgasm. He made love to her with his body, especially his mouth. He never asked for a thing in return.

She knew she had to do the same for him. But she wanted to catch him off guard. Suck his dick when he wasn’t even thinking about that. She wanted the element of surprise to really see how he acted. She wanted to take him outside and blow him in front of everyone. Not have everyone actually see what was happening, just know that she was blowing him. That seemed so hot and naughty to her. It was one of her fantasies. Her petty side wanted Becky to see her do it. If she was bold, she’d record it and send it to her. But she didn’t need to have videos of a dick in her mouth floating around.

She rolled over and looked at Barry. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She let him be and got up, ran to the bathroom and put some of his sweats on. They were huge on her but she loved that. Loved that they smelled like him. The dogs needed to be walked and fed. She needed coffee and food in that order. Barry did too.

Then they had things to do. She needed to go to the store. She was still going to buy her plants and flowers. Fill the place with love. Run home and get some work clothes. She didn’t bring any but wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon. She loved it there.

She was figuring out how to tell her father she might be moving out. Maybe that would give him the chance to bring women home. He needed to do something about the overwhelming sexual attraction he had to the DA Cecile. She was gorgeous. But he still wore his wedding band. She wore her mom’s around her neck. She was perfectly fine with her father moving on. It had been more than twenty years. Her mother wasn’t coming back. He needed to live. She was leaving the nest and doing that. She might end up being married to a doctor. She never saw herself as a doctor’s wife, but it could happen.

She brewed the coffee and took the dogs out. They were anxious at the door when she walked towards them. “Hey, kids. Ready for your walk?”

They were both jumping on her, happy and eager to leave. She took them on their walk, and came back and got ready to fix breakfast. She wondered what Barry wanted. She just started cooking, hoping he wanted what she fixed. She was standing at the stove when he walked out, totally naked and pressed up against her. She felt him get hard on her ass. He was insatiable it seemed. He turned the stove off and pulled her pants down. He put her up on the counter and dove in.

“Jesus Christ Barry. You really like doing that, don’t you?”

“Yes. And you love it so why are you complaining?” He asks when he pulls away.

“I’m not complaining, I’m just…” She couldn’t finish the thought because he was devouring her. He finished and just took her off the counter, pulled her pants up and walked out of the kitchen. She just watched him walk away. Then she wiped off the counter. She was chomping at the bit ready to go down on him as well. She wanted to surprise him. She had to.

He came back out minutes later in boxers and got himself some coffee. He just watched her cook. He was the luckiest bastard alive and wasn’t letting that incredible woman go. He was glad he could satisfy his oral cravings with her.

Iris finished up breakfast and sat down with Barry. They had breakfast like a couple that had been together for years. They both seemed to notice and enjoy that.

“I have to go out. Do you need anything while I’m gone?”

“I actually play racquetball and basketball with a few of my doctor friends on Saturdays. But I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

“Nonsense. Go with your friends. You have to take me to my car though.”

Barry shifted in his seat. “You have to hide it in the garage when you come back. Just until the dust settles.”

“That’s fine.”

They finished up, Barry went to shower and get dressed. She changed from his sweats to jeans and a sweater. Iris cleaned up and waited for him. He came out and handed her some keys.

“Here you go.”

Iris took them and looked at them. He gave her keys. Oh, shit. This was getting real and she loved every bit of it. “What are these?”

“Keys. You need keys if you’re coming back. You are coming back, right?”

Iris smiled and gave him a hug. “I’m moving in. I just need to break it to my father.”

“You’re sure we aren’t moving too fast?”

“We are moving fast, but what’s the point in doing that slow burn shit? We could wait a year and find out we don’t like having sex or living together. Then where would we be? Better to find out now and end it if we need to.” She looked at the worried look on his face. “I’m not saying that I think we’ll need to end it. I’m just saying.”

“Right. I know.” He says and smiles.

Iris stepped on her tip toes and hugged and kissed him. “None of that matters to me. I don’t care how fast this is. You’re the guy I want to see if I have a future with and we had to start somewhere.”

“You’re right. We do. I just don’t want you to leave here and have regrets. I thought I would after being with you since I’m your doctor, but you were right. We’re consenting adults. I wish I wasn’t your doctor because I would have asked you out the second I saw you, but I am. But like you said, at least I’m not your gynecologist or anything.”

Iris looked at him with a weird look on her face. He was asking for it. “Wouldn't  have been able to resist huh, Dr. Allen?”

“I told you not to call me Dr. Allen.”

“You said not to call you that when I’m naked. I’m fully dressed.”

He smiled that adorable smile that Iris has grown to love. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Well, I’m planning on getting real naked later on.”

“Good.”

“We are going to scar the kids.”

“They don’t know what they’re looking at.”

Iris had a plan. “Shit, I forgot something. Have a seat. I’ll be right back.”

She was ready for her plan. She really did leave her phone in the kitchen. She went in and Barry just sat down on the couch. The dogs ran over to him and he started petting them. He now had two dogs like he wanted. He smiled thinking of that.

Iris fiddled around and made a little noise in the kitchen before coming back out. She smiled when she saw Barry with the dogs. She just walked over to the sofa and shooed them away. She tossed her phone down and got on her knees in front of Barry.

The look on his face was priceless.

She undid his jeans without a word. She loved the look of surprise, shock, and horny on his face. She pulled his pants and his boxers down. He was already starting to get hard. She wanted none of that. She smiled up at him. “You seem excited.”

“I am.”

“Good. You deserve this.”

She took him into her mouth and he let out a mandatory, “Fuck!” when she did. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. But he couldn’t help himself and lifted his head and looked when she took more of him into her mouth. He felt himself touch the back of her throat and he wanted to fuck her mouth. But he couldn’t. It felt so fucking good. He was glad she surprised him. He loved seeing the way his cock looked in her mouth. She was so fucking hot and amazing. He couldn’t believe his luck.

A bit of him leaked out prematurely. He couldn’t help it. She let more pool into her mouth and looked up and him. She released him. “You taste good, baby.”

He looked down at her. “Not better than you.”

She took him back into her mouth when her phone rang. She would usually not answer it when she was engaged in a way like she was, but she wanted to get him back for teasing her. She reached over and got it and saw that it was Linda. She wanted to fuck with her too. She answered while he was still in her mouth. “Hewwo?”

Linda was confused. “Iris?”

She released him with a ‘pop’ and smiled. “Yeah, sorry I had something in my mouth. What’s up?”

“You had what in your mouth?” Linda asks with much skepticism.

“A dick.” She says and smiles at Barry. His dick was bobbing and he was a squirming mess beneath her.

“What?!”

“I was sucking a penis. What? Like you don’t.”

Barry was losing it watching her smile and talk about blowing him to her friend like it was nothing. He just loved looking at her mouth. He wanted to be back in there.

“That’s not the point! Why would you answer the phone while you were doing that?”

“Shock value.”

“I can’t believe you, Iris.”

“Believe it.” She says and starts to play with his balls.

“And he doesn’t mind?”

She looked up at Barry and winked. “Oh, he’s losing his shit right now, but he’ll be ok once I go back to doing that.”

“I should let you go and finish or whatever, but I’m being nosy. You opened the door.”

“Shoot."

“Who are you giving head to?”

“It’s Scott.”

“What?!” Linda asks in shock.

“Yeah, I decided to give him a chance. Took that beard out for a spin. It was lovely. Ate my pussy all night.”

Barry looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. He mouthed, “Iris!”

“Look, I have to go. And don’t tell anyone!” Iris says. She hung up her phone and tossed it aside again. She grabbed his penis. “Now, where was I?” She took him back into her mouth.

Barry let her suck him good and really work on the bulging vein. He couldn’t help himself. It felt so fucking good. But he had to know. “I…ris.”

She released him again. She liked teasing him but he was killing her vibe. She was enjoying going down on him. “Yes?”

“Who’s Scott?”

“My boss.”

“Your boss?”

“Yes. He has this thing for me but I always turned him down even though Linda always tells me I should go for it. So I said it was him.”

“And you’ve never….?”

“What? Blown him? God, no. I didn’t want to do that with my boss. But I was about to let him take me out since you told me you didn’t like me and put me out.”

“I was a lying idiot.”

“At least you can admit it.”

“So you’re not going to do that anymore, right?”

“Of course not. I’m a one man woman. Can I finish now?”

“I insist.”

Iris took him back into her mouth and worked her magic. She loved seeing Barry lose control. He was putty in her hands and her mouth. The way he stroked her hair and tried not to grip it too hard. The way he looked down at her. The way he squirmed and moaned her name made her clit jump.

She liked being down between his legs and seeing that he had the same freckles like on the rest of his body between them. She took a page from his book and left soft bites there. She left marks down there she would enjoy seeing again. She had marked him as hers.

She went back to sucking him, paying close attention to the head and the opening. He tasted really good.

“I…ris…Iris, baby. I’m getting close.” Barry managed to get out. He felt like he was cumming from every orifice. Iris blew him perfectly. He really thought so when he ejaculated and she kept going. It drove him wild when he saw some spill out the side of her mouth. She took all of him in and just smiled when she was finished. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. He’d be a dick if he didn’t. He loved tasting himself on her. Loved it a lot. It was the sexiest thing ever.

“Was it good?” She asks with a smile once she breaks the kiss. She knew it was. The way he reacted told her everything she needed to know.

“That was the best blow job I’ve ever had, Iris. God, you are fucking amazing.”

“Want another one?” She asks, because she really could give him another one. Getting him off pleased her too.

“Yes, but I can’t handle another one right now.”

“Tonight, then.”

“I can’t wait.” Barry says and kisses her more.

Iris and Barry finished embracing and then got ready to leave. They of course had to freshen up. They said goodbye to their kids and left. Barry drove to the hospital parking lot. He found the spot where Iris’ car was. He looked around. It looked deserted. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Somebody saw the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lackluster as fuck, I know. I apologize. 
> 
> I hope that at least one of you enjoys it anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh, there's smut in here.

Iris was practically in Barry’s lap in the driver’s seat of his car during that deep kiss. She had to force herself to break it.

“Wow. That was pretty intense.” She says as she stares into his eyes.

Barry gave her that cute as a button little boy smile. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Tell me anything.”

“You’re amazing and I’m glad I met you.” Barry offers sincerely.

“I’m really starting to believe you mean that.”

“I do, but if I have to prove it to you then that’s fine by me.”

Iris smiled widely at him. “I would like that.”

“Now, get out of my car.” He says in a fake serious tone.

“Up yours, jerk.” She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “See you later, babe.”

Barry laughed. "I can't wait."

Iris just happily got out of his car and got in hers. Barry pulled off towards where he was meeting Cisco, Ronnie, and Dante. He had no idea anyone had seen anything happen between him and Iris.

 

* * *

 

Iris got in her car and drove home first. She figured she would get her clothes then head where she was going and go back to Barry's. She didn't know whether she wanted Joe to be home and she could just leave a note, or if she wanted him to be there so that she could tell him what her plans were. She was an adult and could do what she wanted, but she still respected her father and felt like she owed it to him.

She was in a great mood. She felt like she was falling in love and that scared and excited her. But she was open to loving Barry. She really was. She felt like they could really be happy together. Not only did she like him, and think that he was a great catch, the sex was beyond amazing. She didn't know what she was expecting, but what she's getting is incredible. 

She turned on her radio and started singing along to the songs. It seemed like every one reminded her of Barry. She just happily sang along as she drove home. She was really excited about where things would go with him. When she'd tell people she wasn't single anymore. LInda already knew something, she just thought it was Scott. The good thing was she told her it was him, so that gave her an excuse to not talk about him at work that much. Linda already knew that Iris wouldn't want anything to get out and Linda could keep a damn secret. She was glad of that fact.

What would she tell Wally? Would she tell him she's dating her boss too? He wouldn't believe it. He saw her with Barry. She'd have to swear him to secrecy. Add Linda to the mix for a bit. He'd be bound to keep his mouth shut if he knew Linda would be involved. Wally's young ass had it bad for Linda. Iris found it funny and endearing. She actually thought they'd make a good couple. They would balance each other out. Linda was too hung up on the age thing like it really mattered. Wally was a legal adult. Over 21. Yeah, he was a baby, but Linda was only 6 years older than him. That's nothing. Barry was 31 and 3 years older than her. Age didn't mean shit. He wasn't a teen. He was 22. Linda really could do worse than Wally.

Iris pulled up in front of her father's house and saw his car. She was actually happy. She wanted to tell him about Barry. Even tell him that he was a doctor. She was just leaving out that he started off as her doctor. Minor indiscretion. She parked and walked into the house.

"Dad, it's me. I'm home." She called as she tossed her keys in the bowl on the table near the front door as she shut it.

"I'm in here." Joe called from the kitchen.

Iris walked in and saw him sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He was of the dying few that still got newspapers. She appreciated it because it helped her out. Central City Picture News still went to print. Iris walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Hey."

"Hey, sweetie. You're back. Did you miss your father?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm not back."

Joe looked up at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I just came to get a few things."

"Must be why Nora isn't at your side."

"Yup."

"So, I take it things are going good with this new friend?"

Iris smiled widely. "Yes."

"What's his name so I can check him out?"

"Dad. You don't need to check him out."

"Yes, I do. I do that with all your dating friends."

"What?"

"Yeah. You had to know that."

"No, I didn't. Wow."

"Yes. So what's his name?"

Iris looked at Joe. "His name is Barry."

"Barry? Barry, what?"

Iris made a face. The one she used to make when she was younger when she wasn't going to be totally honest with Joe. "That's all I'm telling you right now."

"Suit yourself. I'm pretty sure there aren't many Barry's in Central City or surrounding areas. I'll get him."

Iris just looked at Joe again. She couldn't stop him if she tried. Even when he found out what she's trying to hide: that he was her doctor. She only mentioned him as Dr. Allen to him. That was bound to come up and she'd deal with it then. She was too on a high to have that ruined. "I'm sure you will."

"So, what else do you have planned?"

"Nothing. I don't know what he has planned. He's with his friends right now. Probably a movie or something. I just came to get some work clothes and my laptop. I can't believe I forgot it when I was here."

"So, you're just going to leave your poor father all alone in this big house?" Joe asks as he feigns hurt.

"Dad. You should be happy to have the place to yourself. Invite some of the guys over. Invite Wally over. Or, you could take Cecile out."

"What?"

"You could take Cecile out."

"Why would I take her out?"

Iris smiled and stood. "Because you two have the hots for each other. It's ok, Dad. I know you won't be replacing Mom. I'm not gonna call her that or anything, but I approve." She left the room and headed for the stairs, smiling the entire way. She went into her bedroom and went to her closet. She got her suitcase and put it on the bed. She started pulling out cute things for work. Things she wanted Barry to see. He had only seen her in a hospital gown, workout gear, and what she's wearing now. Plus that night at the restaurant. She looked cute then, but she can look a lot better and she wanted him to see that. She looked fucking awesome when she went to work and she couldn't wait to show him. 

She started getting shoes to match the outfits she picked. She needed a variety. Barry should understand. She really didn't care if he didn't. She needed other things like underwear and the rest of her toiletry. Plus she had lingerie she could take with her and finally use. She knew Barry wanted her naked all the time, but she wasn't above teasing the man. She had to keep him interested. Her relationship with him was fun and fresh. She wanted to keep it like that.

She had to do that because she had to introduce him to the scarf she slept in. There was no getting around that. She was not sacrificing her lovely hair for anybody. She slept with it uncovered the night before because she was too busy worried about fucking to care. That couldn't happen every night. Barry would have to get used to the scarf. He just had to. Maybe she'd get a drink or two in him before she showed him. 

She finished packing and ended up looking like she was going away for awhile. She had to make 3 trips. Joe was walking into the living room when she was on her way down for her third and final trip.

"Did you pack everything?"

"No, Dad. But I packed enough."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were preparing to move back out."

"Nope. Just taking a lot so I won't have to run back and forth. That's all." Iris lies. It was too soon to tell her father she was moving in with Barry. She had to wait a few weeks or so. He'd give her a lecture.

"And coming to see you poor old Dad would be a bad thing, right?"

"Dad, stop. The station is blocks away from CCPN. We have lunch all the time."

"It's not the same."

"Call Cecile. Just go out and buy condoms. You're too old to have a kid."

"You're not too old that I can't ground you, young lady." Joe joked.

Iris giggled. "I was just kidding."

"I know you were."

"Good."

"You need help, right?"

"Of course I do. I always need my Daddy's help." She says and smiles widely. She loved her father more than anything. Him, Nora, Wally, Linda...and Barry. She was starting to love him too. 

"I always love hearing that from my only daughter." He says and grabs the biggest suitcase. He opened the door and headed for the porch. 

Iris grabbed her remaining bags and went out behind him. She was going to miss her dad, but she's been on her own before. This was different. When she moved out, she was trying to establish independence and freedom and true adulthood. She loved it. This was different. Now she was moving in with a man. She was glad she got to experience living on her own. She found out lots of things about the woman she became when she did that. This was the next chapter, but she loved having her own place for awhile. it's something every woman should experience.

Now she had to see if she and Barry could live together. She hoped they could and already felt like they could. He wasn't a slob, he had manners, and she was just downright crazy about him. She was going to enjoy living with her new boyfriend. She loved thinking of him as that. 

Joe started putting things in her trunk. He was going to miss Iris' presence in the house. Nora too.

"Thanks, Dad." Iris says and gives him a hug.

"You're welcome, baby. Tell Nora Paw Paw says hello and that he misses her."

Iris giggled at his name for himself. "Ok, Dad. I'll tell her Paw Paw says hello."

"I love that name. I can't wait until your kids really call me that.'

"Kids?"

"Yes. My grandkids are gonna call me Paw Paw. You know this."

"Why not Pop Pop?"

"Because Pop Pop is overdone, that's why." Joe gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's have lunch or dinner soon. Bring Barry over so I can meet him."

"Ok. Love you."

"I love you." Joe says and walks back into the house. 

Iris got into her car and drove towards Target.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry made his way to his gym to play with his friends. He loved hanging with them after having such a busy work week, but truth be told, he wanted to spend his time with Iris. Get to know her better. But they had the rest of the weekend and forever for that. He debated on whether to tell his friends about her. Cisco would be there. And while Cisco was never a nag or blocker, he had no idea how he'd feel about the patient thing.

He decided to just keep it quiet for now. He didn't want to talk in front of Ronnie anyway. He'd tell Caitlin. And he knew he'd get a lecture from her. She was truly like his mom. When he first met her, she was like the nagging older sister to him and Cisco. She did save them from doing stupid shit during their med school years. But sometimes she just sucked the fun right out of things. One time Barry had to actually tell Cailtin that he wasn't Ronnie and she had to stop treating him like he was. He knew it was coming from a good place, but Caitlin was total Mother Hen. He knew she'd be a good mother to her and Ronnie's kids one day nonetheless.

He started thinking of the kind of mother Iris would be. Would she be the fun mom, the soccer mom, or the stern mom? She told him what to do and he liked it, but he wondered if she'd be like that with kids. She was great with the dogs and to anybody that has them, they can be like children sometimes. He found it fascinating that he so easily thought that about her. He wasn't quite ready for kids, but he was ready for marriage. He supposed kids would come along in about 3 or 4 years. Becoming a dad at 35 was alright. Iris would be 31. They could have another a few years after that. They were both still young and had time.

He was glad he could readily have those thoughts.  Yes, he and Iris were moving fast, but if something's right, why not? He saw a future with her. Sure he didn't know everything about her, but he liked what he did know. They were already cohabitating and got along splendidly. And that was when he was fighting it and being a dick on purpose. Things flowed beautifully once he cut the bullshit and embraced his feelings for her. Iris was amazing and he'd be a fool to let her go. He was glad other men were idiots that didn't approach her. He was also glad that Iris wasn't interested in dating her boss. But she was interested in dating him when he was her doctor. That said a lot and meant something to him. He did wonder what it was about the boss that she didn't want to date him. He wondered if it was just because he was her boss, or because she wasn't interested because she didn't like him. He figured that it didn't matter anymore. She was with him now. And he was happy as hell about that.

He parked his car and got out and got his bag from the trunk. As he was doing that, Ronnie honked and pulled up beside him. Barry waited for him to get out.

"Hey, Barry."

"What's up, Ronnie?"

"I'm good. I'm shocked that you actually beat me here. That never happens." Ronnie jokes about Barry's habitual lateness.

Barry chuckled. "I know. It's a miracle."

"It must be because you have never been on time for anything."

"That is so not true. I was on time for our med school graduation."

"Thanks to my wife."

"That's accurate, but I was still on time."

"Yup. So how you feeling? Cait told me that you got sick and had to leave yesterday."

Barry just shrugged as they started to walk inside the gym. "I'm feeling much better. Thanks."

"So, what was wrong?"

"Caitlin put you up to this, didn't she?"

Ronnie laughed. "You got me. You know she's a busybody."

"That she is. I'll take it though. It shows that she cares."

"Yeah, she cares a lot. Sometimes about things she shouldn't."

"That's been Caitlin since I met her." Barry says and they both laugh. "Well, it turns out that I'm an idiot that drank too much on a date and was seriously hung over. I should've just stayed in bed."

"What?"

"Yeah. I drank too much on my date Thursday night."

"Who did you go out on a date with?"

Barry scoffed just thinking about it. He might as well tell him. He'd find out anyway. "Becky."

"So, you guys finally went out and you drank too much? Was the date bad?"

"Yup." Barry says and shrugs.

"Why? I thought you two would hit it off."

"It turns out I'm not as interested in Becky as I thought I was. Wasn't a love connection. I'm glad we found out so that we can leave it be."

"Wow. Cait and I were sure you two would really be good together."

"Nope. Becky and I will never happen. She's a great woman and good nurse, but it's best we just leave it at that." Barry says and he and Ronnie make their way to the lockers. They saw Dante and Cisco having a discussion when they got there.

"If it isn't Mr. Hangover." Cisco says and laughs.

"Shut up Francisco." Barry says.

"Francisco? With a name like Bartholomew, you make fun of my name?"

"Both your names suck." Dante says.

Ronnie laughed. "Ronald isn't much better."

"We all have bad names. Except for Don Juan Dante here." Cisco says.

"It's like our parents were trying to get us beat up." Barry jokes. He didn't really hate his name that much. That's why this was all in good fun.

"That they were." Ronnie says.

"So, about that hangover..." Cisco starts.

"What do you want me to say?" Barry asks.

"Tell us what happened on your date with Becky." Cisco states. He sat down and got comfortable.

Ronnie just looked at him and shrugged. "There's really nothing to tell. It didn't go as planned. I drank too much, she drove me home, went to bed and I woke up feeling like shit. The drink she made me was horrible, and I knew I should have stayed home, but I didn't want to slack on you and Cait, so I came in. Then I got even sicker and went home and slept it off."

Dante, Cisco, and Ronnie looked at each other. Barry just looked dumbfounded. "She drove you home?" Dante asks.

"Yes. I was too drunk to drive."

"She spent the night?" Cisco asks.

"Yes..." Barry answers pensively.

Dante, Cisco, and Ronnie looked at each other again. "Did you sleep with her?" Cisco asks in an almost excited tone.

"Define sleep." 

"You know what the fuck I mean, Barry."

"We only slept. I felt like shit and practically collapsed."

They all looked at each other again and then looked at Barry like he was an idiot. "So you didn't take advantage of how bad she wants you?" Cisco asks incredulously. He's been around to see how bad Becky has it for Barry.

"No, I didn't. I don't need to take advantage of women, thank you very much. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"One that's as bad as us.  Those fucking sweaters aren't fooling anybody. You might be a dork, but some women like dorks. Becky does."

"I am not a dork." Barry says to his defense.

"You're a dork and an idiot." Cisco says.

"Whatever. I didn't lose out on anything by not sleeping with Becky, believe me." He says, instantly thinking of Iris. He started to smile just thinking of their night. It was a magical night. One he wanted again. He couldn't wait to finish and go home to her. He was now in the same boat as Ronnie and he loved it. He got so lost in thought, he had no idea the guys were just staring at him. Then he noticed the silence. He looked at them. He turned three shades of red. "What?"

"Who is she? It's not Becky, so who is she?"

"What?" Barry feigned ignorance.

"No, there's a girl. I can tell by the look on your face. You didn't go away talking or thinking about Becky. So, who is she?"

Barry smiled. He couldn't help it. "Just someone I met. I had already asked Becky out, then I met her. I should've cancelled, but it was too late. So I went anyway just to be sure, and it's not there. She can't hold a candle to the one I met. I think I found her." He says happily. He told a small lie, but it didn't matter. And he doesn't think he's found her, he knows he did.

"So, tell us about her." Dante says.

"Well, she's gorgeous, funny, gutsy, caring, smart, just fucking awesome. She took care of me while I was sick. Filled my fridge and cabinets with food and cooked for me. Jett loves her." Barry says excitedly.

"She's a keeper then." Cisco says and they all laugh. 

"Yes, she's a keeper."

"Does Becky know?"

"No, not yet."

"Can I be there when you tell her?" Cisco asks. "That's gonna be epic."

Barry looked at Dante. "I happen to know this great girl. Her name is Becky."

"I don't want your sloppy seconds."

"I didn't even have her for it to be seconds."

"No, thanks."

"Another one bites the dust." Ronnie says. "You two are the only two left to settle down."

"Barry hasn't settled down."

"Yes, I have." He corrects Cisco.

"Well, it's not like that's impossible. You're the settled down type."

Barry just shrugged. "That's fine by me. I'm not letting a woman this great get away."

"I'm happy for you." Ronnie says.

"He's just happy he has another neutered dude to hang out with."

"Shut up, Francisco." Ronnie and Barry both say.

"With the name again? Harsh." He says and the guys all laugh again. 

Barry was relieved no one asked what her name was.

 

* * *

 

Linda awoke that Saturday late. She didn't have breakfast until almost lunch time. That's usually how her Saturday mornings went. She loved being able to sleep in without a care in the world. Her cat, Yuki, was self sufficient. She loved that. She did have errands to run, but she had all day to do that. She did have to exchange the pants she just bought and would make her way to the mall.

She wondered what Iris was doing. After shocking the fuck out of her the night before, she was actually happy for her friend. She never expected Iris to answer the phone like that, but they were good friends and adults and it's not like she saw it. It's not like she doesn't do the same. Who doesn't nowadays? Anyway, she was glad Iris let that 'I don't want to date my boss' crap go. They were all adults. Scott seemed like a level headed guy. He and Iris could totally date and not have it complicate work.

She was truly happy for her because Iris needed to date and have fun. She was awesome and needed to share that awesomeness with someone. After that lukewarm and boring relationship she had with Eddie, Linda was happy to see her move on. Eddie was great, but he was so wrong for Iris. He was like an old man really. He seemed too old for Iris. He was pretty, but Linda wondered what Iris saw in him. Watching them together was like watching paint dry. She just knew the sex was bad. Eddie seemed like a missionary, under the covers kind of guy. Iris never dished or told her anything. Now Scott, must've been something for her to tell her he went down on her all night and answered the phone returning the favor. All Linda could think was good for her.

Then she wanted to be nosy again. Find out what Iris and Scott were up to. She was a reporter. She was nosy by nature.

She picked up her phone and called Iris.

"You'd better not have anything in your mouth this time!" Linda said loudly into the phone.

Iris laughed out loud while she was in the houseware section of Target. "I don't. What's up?"

"Where's Scott?" 

"Eating the box." Iris lies.

"Again? Good lord."

"He's a keeper."

"Please don't moan in my ear. I'm still traumatized from last night."

"You fucking are not. You and I have had blow job conversations before and you do it way more than I do."

"Again, that's not the point!"

"Whatever, Ms. Park. It's a part of life."

"Anyway, what are you up to today? Wanna go to the mall?"

"Can't. I'm too busy spending time with my new man. You know how that goes. I'm making up for lost time. You told me to get the cobwebs taken care of and that's what I'm doing."

"I did say that and I'm happy that you are. You're not gonna become one of those women that forgets she has friends when she gets into a relationship, are you? Because I hate that."

"No, I'm not going to do that. But this is new and you know how new goes."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, let me finish getting rid of the cobwebs. I'll see you Monday." Iris says and hangs up.

Linda just looked at her phone and laughed. She was happy for her friend. She deserved it. 

She fixed herself a light meal before getting ready. She was in her car when she realized she forgot the damn pants and ran back in to get them. She was soon driving towards the mall. She did some window shopping, some real shopping and returned her pants. She was coming out of a store when she ran into Scott coming in.

"Hey!" She says in surprise. She was surprised to see him outside of work. It was jarring seeing him dressed down. He still looked sharp.

"Hey, Linda. How are you?" Scott asks.

"I'm great. How are you?" She had to keep it neutral to not let on that she knew about him and Iris.

"Can't complain." He smiled and looked around. "Is Iris here with you?" He asks hopefully.

Linda looked at him strange then smiled. She figured he knew Iris told her and was playing along. "Nope. Just talked to her a little while ago though. She was busy." Linda says. Of course he already knew that though. Now she wondered where Iris was.

"How is she?" He asks.

"She's fine. Great actually."

"I was a little worried when she just took off yesterday."

"I was too. I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope."

Linda looked at him. He really cared about Iris. She appreciated that. "So, you here by yourself?"

"Yes. Had a little shopping to do. Nothing major. Now I'm trying to figure out what I'll do the rest of the day." He says a little sadly. Linda saw that he was really committed to his role.

Linda looked at his bags. It looked like he had been there awhile. She was confused. "A little? That looks like a lot of shopping."

"Well, I've been here for hours. My sister told me I'm like a woman when I shop."

Linda laughed. "That must be why you look like you could be on the cover of GQ."

"What can I say? I have great taste." He says and laughs.

Linda felt all kinds of uncomfortable when he said that. "That you do."

"Speaking of great taste, can I ask you a question? Kind of personal?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Iris will ever give me a chance? Or is the boss thing a real dealbreaker with her?"

Linda eyed him carefully. He seemed so sincere. What the hell is going on? "Scott. You can drop it. I know and I'm not gonna say anything. Promise."

"Know what?"

"See? That's the spirit!"

"No, really. Know what? That I really like Iris and she keeps turning me down?" He says sadly.

Linda was just hit with the notion that he didn't know what she was talking about. Did Iris lie to her? Who the hell was she with then? "Yeah. I won't say anything. Maybe she'll let the boss thing go one day."

"I hope." Scott shifted on the balls of his feet. "Well, if you talk to Iris again, tell her I said hello. Bye, Linda." 

"Will do. Bye, Scott." She replies as she watches him walk away.

She knew that Iris lied to her. But the question remained, Why?

 

* * *

 

Iris finished her Target shopping. She then went to Kohl's. She again felt like she was shopping for her and her husband because she got Barry a few things. She really got things for the place. Pretty lamps, candles, pictures, throw pillows, you name it. She got it. She wanted the place to feel like her and smell like her. Barry's place was a bachelor pad. She needed for it to look and smell like a woman lived there. The pettiness in her wanted Becky with the good hair's ass to come over and see the difference. Iris wanted to really rub it in that she wasn't shit and Barry was hers. She instantly became territorial over him. She wanted him to wear a badge that said, 'taken'.

She was in a playful mood and actually found a t-shirt that said that. She was tickled pink when she found it. She was going to give it to Barry later. She needed to get home to her man and her kids. They had been alone for awhile. And while Barry had a doggie door, she still wanted to get home to them. Nora was in a new place and Iris really had no idea if she would act out or something. 

She happily drove home with her many bags. She made a few trips, but left the big and heavy stuff for Barry. She even hid her car in his garage like he said. It was fine with her that they keep their relationship a secret for awhile. It only involved them anyway. She wanted to tell the world, but she really wanted to break it to Becky with the good hair.

Becky with the good hair. Iris would never want that mess. She was happy with her gorgeous hair. And Barry liked it. He had no idea what she even meant by it. She just hoped the scarf didn't traumatize the man. But she figured he's a doctor and has seen some things.

She turned on music and was happy to see that Barry had a Bose speaker. She let the dogs out and put her touches on Barry's place around. She loved his place with his dark gray furniture. She accented it with some light gray and silver things. She found a gorgeous pair of silver candle sticks that she placed on the table behind the sofa. She had candles lit and had the place smelling like lilac.

She went into the kitchen to look for what she would fix for dinner. She figured they could have a candlelit one since they couldn't go out just yet. Maybe she could order in from a fancy place. The possibilites were there. 

She put more food and water out for the kids and let them back in. She was in her element when Barry walked in. He instantly noticed the difference and loved it. It smelled like a home. "Honey, I'm home!" He called jokingly and dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

Iris smiled when she heard his voice. "Kids. Dad's home."

Jett and Nora followed Iris out the kitchen. Barry lit up at that. He was happy to come home to that, instead of just Jett. Iris jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I'm all sweaty." He says.

"I know and I don't care. I've seen you more than sweaty."

"You're right." He says and kisses her again. He made this one a really deep one. He'd been dying to do that all day. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you."

Barry put her down. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"I did, but I would've much rather have stayed here with you and the kids."

"Well, we have nowhere to be until Monday." Iris says.

"I'm looking forward to that." He looked around. "You had fun at the store, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I went nuts." Then she remembered. "I got you a gift." She walked over to the chair and got the bag with his shirt in it. She handed it to him.

"A gift for me?"

"Yes." Iris says and smiles like a little girl. She was pleased with her gift. Barry was making her feel all kinds of good and she loved it.

Barry looked in the bag and pulled out the shirt. He held it up and saw that it said 'taken' and was giddy. He would cherish that shirt. "I love it." He says and laughs.

"Good. Because you have to wear it all the time. Even at work. People should know that you're a taken man."

"They should because I am. And I can't wait to put his on. But I have to shower first."

"Want company?" Iris asks happily.

Barry just picked her up like he does and just carried her to the bathroom. He put her down and they started to strip. They laughed like kids and they both loved that. Barry practically ran into the shower while Iris had to get herself a shower cap. She couldn't afford to wet her hair again. If he could take the shower cap, he could stand the scarf, or so she hoped. Barry didn't say a word when she put it on. Why would he? He liked everything about this woman. He actually thought it was cute. "Ready?" He asks.

"More than ready."

Barry and Iris were all over each other in the shower. They were both glad that it was huge and had a bench inside. Barry wasted no time hoisting her up in his arms and pracically sitting her on his hard, waiting dick. He loved how tiny she was and could do things like that. Iris loved his size too. She loved that he was long and lean. And he filled her up perfectly. 

He pumped into her with the same force as their first time. His body was still craving hers even after that night they had. He wanted nothing but Iris. He figured that would wear off, but right now, he was taking advantage of it. 

Iris literally wrapped around him with koala bear like force. Barry pressed her up against the wall and went to town. He entered her with deep, precise strokes. He wanted to touch every wall in her pussy. He felt like it was made for him.

Iris felt him hitting her g-spot and was loving every bit of it. Her moans let Barry know he was hitting the right spot. "Barry, oh, oh, oh, Barry. God, that, feels, so good."

"Yeah?" He asks, his cocky side in the shower.

"Yeah. Wow."

He pumped harder and loved seeing Iris slide up and down the wall. He liked changing the intensity of their fucking. Sometimes it called for slow and steady, others it called for rough and hard. That's what they both wanted at that time. He's spend the night making love to her again, but right now, he just wanted to fuck her brains out again. He had a long time of going without sex and using his damn hand in the shower to make up for. Iris felt much better than his hand. 

"You feel so fucking good, Iris."

"You feel good. Oh, shit, Bear. Jesus, I'm gonna cum."

Iris reached down and started playing with her clit. She was seconds away after that. "You're fucking amazing, Iris." He says as he fucks her deep through her orgasm. He kept pumping harder until he released. "Damn." He says when he finally lets her down. 

"Your dick is amazing. Shit. I don't need my rabbit anymore." She says and smiles and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Your rabbit?"

"Yeah, this vibrator I have that looks like a rabbit. I can throw that thing in the trash now."

"You have a vibrator that looks like a rabbit?"

Iris giggled. "Yes. I needed to get it in somehow. You're lucky you can just use your hand."

"Yeah, I guess. But my hand is retired."

Iris laughed and started to stroke him. She kissed him again. "You used your hand last night, babe."

"That's different. I was in you in seconds. I used to have to use it until the end."

"Aren't you glad I wanted you badly?"

"I'm more than glad. I'm a lucky bastard."

"That you are." The kissed again and really showered this time. They had fun washing each other. Barry was happy to use his hand. He stared Iris deep into her eyes while he did it. 

She did the same. Then she shocked Barry when she sat down on the bench and pulled him closer to her by his skinny ass. Even though his ass was skinny, she loved the front. She started to lick his length. Barry started swelling before her eyes. She took in as much as she could and looked up at him and winked. That made Barry weak in the knees. He loved seeing his cock in her mouth. It felt even better. He had to put his hands on the wall to steady himself. "God, Iris. Shit."

She was using her mouth and hand in perfect harmony to get him off. She was pleased when the warm liquid hit her tongue. She loved getting him to that point. It turned her on to do that to him. She loved how he tasted and lost control.

She just smiled when she was really finished and stood up. She turned off the water and  walked out the shower and started to dry off. Barry had to get himself together before joining her. He did a rush job of drying off before just dropping the towel and picking Iris up. She dropped hers along with her shower cap as well. He quickly carried her to the bed. He just opened her legs, stared at her pussy for a minute before diving in.

He teased her sensitive nub that was becoming his best friend. He loved everything about her pussy; the way it looked, felt, and tasted. She was fucking perfect. And she was all his. He lightly stroked her lips with his thumb and lightly stroked her opening. He loved just how wet she was, and wanted to be inside her again, but he was dying to eat her. He loved getting her off that way. He felt like that was the little bit of power he had over her.

He sucked on her clit and didn't stop until she came. He pulled away and just looked at her. "God, you're really beautiful." He felt like he needed to let her know that while he was down there. He went back and sucked some more. She was shaking and had to push his head away. It was too much for her. He did like he did the night before and turned her over. He sucked and licked on the back door until she was whimpering. She let out a breath of defeat. "Do you have any idea how good that feels?" She asks when he's laying right beside her. 

"No, cause I've never had it done and don't want to. But I love doing it. The way I see it, it's all connected and I shouldn't even get down there if I'm not going to do it right. There's an art to eating pussy."

"You should have a degree in pussy eating, babe."

"So, you really like that then?" He asks with a huge grin on his face. He loved that he could please his woman.

"I like everything you do to me." Iris answers honestly. "Plus, I can't go back to Bugs or any other man now. You're extremely generous and a rare find."

"Bugs?"

"My rabbit."

Barry let out a hearty laugh. "That's fucking hilarious."

"Yeah, Bugs has been my sex partner for years. I'm kicking him to the curb. But maybe I should keep him. He was good to me."

Barry laughed again. "As long as he doesn't take my place, I'm good."

"He can't take your place for many reasons Barry. But one of the reasons he can't is because I couldn't blow Bugs. I like going down on you."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"I'm happy to do it."

"That's what makes it better. The fact that you did it and I didn't have to ask. Makes me enjoy it more that you want to to do it."

"Yeah, I want to do it. I wanted to do it sooner than I did. But I wanted to surprise you."

"That surprise was awesome. And the fact that you answered the phone..."

Iris grinned. "That was hot."

"It was. I almost fucking lost it."

"I remember."

"I hope you didn't scar your friend for life." He says and laughs.

"She'll be ok. It's not like she saw. I wouldn't go that far. I would blow you in public, just not in front of people I know."

Barry got turned on at that. "Really?"

"Yup. That's kind of one of my fantasies."

Barry really started to get aroused at that thought. "It's almost similar to one of mine."

"What is it?"

"I would love to go down on you on the back row of a movie theatre and have people pretend that they don't know what's going on."

"I think we need to try that." Iris says and smiles. "We both can do it. It's Saturday night. The theatre should be packed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. But let's just do it as a spur of the moment thing."

"You're on."

"Just make sure you have enough for bail money." Iris jokes.

"Bail money?"

"I'm just kidding. My dad is a cop. He can get us out."

"Iris, that is not the impression of me that I want your father to have. I could never look that man in the eye knowing I got arrested for eating his daughter in public."

"Yeah, he might shoot you." Iris jokes again.

Barry's eyes widened in fear. "On second thought..."

"We can still do it though. We just have to make sure we don't get caught."

"I don't care about getting caught. Just as long as we don't get arrested."

Iris slid closer to Barry. She was really starting to feel things for this man. He was amazing. She had to hurt her damn knee to find an amazing guy. "I really like you" She confesses.

"I really like you too."

"How long were you planning on keeping up the act? I'd love to know."

"In my mind, forever. But you twisted my arm." He says and smiles.

Iris giggled. "I didn't twist anything. I did give you a shove."

"You gave me more than a shove. I still can't believe you walked out into the living room completely naked."

"I was just praying that you were still woke. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that. And to think, you lied to me and told me that you weren't attracted to me. You were as hard as a fucking rock, and still lied and said you weren't attracted."

"I also lied and said I didn't know what asking someone to watch Netflix was."

"How is this relationship supposed to last if you're nothing but a liar?"

A light bulb went off above Barry's head. He pulled Iris even closer and gave her a look. He kissed down her body and stopped at her sweet spot. He was spoiling her and she loved it. She had been eaten out more in the last two days than she has in two years. Eddie never did that it seemed. Once, maybe twice. She was so sexually frustrated with him but that wasn't the case with Barry. He was going down on her again. Her clitoris was probably tired, but she didn't care. As long as he wanted to do it and was able to, she damn sure wasn't going to stop him. 

"You. Taste. So. Fucking. Good. Baby." Barry says to her. Iris loved it when he talked to her like that while he was down there. Made her feel special. He teased her clit with his fingers. Then he tongue fucked her. That was awesome.

"Shit! Barry! Bear, shit. Wow." He went back to licking her clit. She was smacking the headboard while her ass completely lifted off the bed. Barry was a beast when it came to pussy eating. She was so happy she got to intercept him doing that shit to Becky instead of her. She didn't deserve it. She came hard and with force. She went stiff. It took her fucking breath away.

Barry was pleased with his handy work. "Now that that's done. No more sex."

Iris looked down at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"I said, no more sex. I'm taking it off the table. I want this to last and we can't base this off of good sex."

"Wait a minute. We need to talk about this." Iris says in haste.

"We are. And I'm not putting out anymore." He says as he gets out the bed and walks into the bathroom. Iris got up and followed him.

"Come again?"

"We're going to pretend we haven't had sex yet. Get to know each other totally."

"Pretend?"

"Yes."

"So you're putting me on sex punishment? I haven't done anything to deserve that." Iris says, even though she's on board with what he's suggesting. She wanted them to last. And she didn't want a relationship based off of sex even if it was awesome sex that everyone should have.

"I'm not punishing you. But, I want a future with you. I don't want us to not have shit in common but great sex. That's great that we do and we already know we're compatible that way, but what happens besides the sex?"

"Yeah, we need to become friends."

"And I want to court you. You're worth courting, Iris."

"I know that. This should be fun making me really fall for you." Iris says happily.

"Precisely. I want to know everything about you from your favorite food to you favorite stuffed animal as a kid."

"Brownies and McSnurtle the Turtle."

"Mac and cheese and a stuffed dinosaur."

"Ok, Bear. You're on." She balled up her fist to give him a fist bump.

"Great." He says and smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

LInda was still a little pertubed by what happened. She was sure that Iris lied to her about who she was with. But why would she lie to her about that? Was it someone else from work? Did she get back with Eddie? Or did Scott really fool her? But somehow, she didn't think that was the case. He seemed genuinely confused. But maybe he was supposed to. Iris was a clever ass woman. She probably made him rehearse it.

She was walking along when she ran into someone else: Wally.

Wally was happy to see Linda, his dream girl. "Hey, Linda." He says with enthusiasm, laced with a hint of seduction.

"Hey, Wally." Linda says in fake cheerful tone.

Wally didn't notice and just smiled at her. "So, I take it you're shopping."

"Yup."

"Got any plans for later?" He asks hopefully.

"Nope."

"Wanna grab a bite?"

Linda ignored him asking her out. Again. "You talked to Iris?"

Wally didn't like her changing the subject, but he was going to play along. "Not since we went out the other night."

Linda's interest was piqued. "You two went out the other night? Last night?"

"No. Thursday night. We went to Friday's."

"Did anything happen? Because she didn't come to work yesterday."

 _Yeah, she made out with her doctor,_ Wally thought.  "Something like what?"

"Like, did she get sick or something? See somebody? Get any weird phone calls?"

Wally already knew that Linda didn't know about the doctor. Or did she? He wanted to use that to his advantage. "No. Why?"

"She's been acting strange lately."

"Strange? Like what?"

"Like she's keeping secrets." Linda says.

"Secrets? About what?"

"Do you know if she's seeing anybody?" 

"No, but I heard about the boss." Wally says.

"So, she was with our boss last night?"

"What?" Wally asks incredulously.

 _Shit,_ Linda thought. "Never mind."

"No, you can't just tell me never mind. She was with your boss last night?"

"That's what she said. But somehow I don't believe her."

Wally really wanted to know what was going on. He had a feeling about something. Something was going on with Iris and the doctor. He was sure of it. They had eye sex like you wouldn't believe at that restaurant. "Why not?"

"Just this feeling I get. I don't know why she would lie to me though. I know he likes her. I'm not gonna tell anybody."

"I might know something." Wally says and smiles at Linda. Any way he could get on a date with her, he'd do it.

"Know what?"

"Who she was really with."

"I'm listening."

"I'll tell you, but you have to go out with me tonight."

Linda looked at him. "Really? Bribing me to go out with you? I'm not falling for that."

"Suit yourself. Just know that we did see someone at the restaurant. See you later." Wally says and walks off.

Linda turned towards him. _Dammit,_ she thought to herself. "Wally! Wait!"

Wally smiled to himself and stopped. He turned. "Yes?"

"Fine. I'll go out with you. But it isn't a real date."

"Oh, yes it is."

"Don't push your luck, Wally."

"I'm going to push my luck all I want. You should want to go out with me anyway."

"You're like 12."

"I'm 22. I'm grown. A grown ass man.  I could teach you a few things." Wally says in a cocky tone.

Linda just looked at him. "You're lucky I'm nosy and I want to know what's going on with Iris, because if I didn't, I would-" Linda begins but Wally just leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He'd been dying to kiss her. He gave the kiss all he had. Linda pulled away and looked at him. "Are you nuts?"

"Yup. About you."

Linda was dumbfounded because as much as she hated to admit it, she liked that kiss. She really did. She might have to give Wally's young ass a try.

 _Shit,_ Linda thought.

 

* * *

 

 Barry threw on some boxers and his taken shirt and Iris put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers as well. She just loved wearing his clothes. They left his bedroom and went into the living room. They saw Jett and Nora curled up on the chair together. 

"Do you think they think they're brother and sister or husband and wife?" Iris asks. 

Barry looked at her. "Brother and sister. Thank god we haven't found them fucking."

Iris slapped his arm. "My Nora is an angel and doesn't do that!"

"Well, Jett is neutered so he isn't thinking about fucking anything. I was a little worried about that at first, but he isn't trying to manhandle her so we're good."

"I would have been traumatized if we caught them doing that. She's too innocent for that."

"No, she isn't." Barry says and laughs.

She slapped him again. "Yes, she is. She's a pure virgin and will stay that way."

Barry just looked at her and smiled. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"A boy and a girl. One of each." She says happily.

He smiled. "Me too. But we already have a boy and a girl." He says as he looks at the dogs.

"True. But I want babies I can bake in my oven."

Barry was giddy and happy as hell. They both wanted the same things. He loved that. "That's good to know."

Iris got really serious. "Would your mother have liked me?"

He felt a tug in his chest at that question. "Yes, she would have. How could she not? I tried really hard to not like you."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't work."

"What about your father? Will he like me?"

"Of course he will. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"So, what's for dinner? We can cook together."

"How about fish tacos?"

Barry made a face. "Really?"

"Yes, they're awesome."

"Ok. We can eat it outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah. I have a rooftop deck. It has a fire pit and everything."

"I'm never going to leave here. That's awesome."

"It was a major selling point."

Iris and Barry set out to cook their fish tacos, laughing and talking like friends. They found out much about each other. By the time they were on the roof, they had learned most of each others' favorites, likes and dislikes, friends, hopes and dreams. They even talked about Black Lives Matters. Barry had the perfect response to that and Iris fell a little more in love. She loved that he was aware and didn't deny his White male privelege. She appreciated that.

Iris was in awe when they got to the roof. She just looked around and thought that the rooftop would be their spot. "We totally need to fuck up here when we get back to doing that."

"Of course. And you can be as loud as you want."

"I hope somebody sees and hears us."

"Me too." Barry says and lights the fire pit. He and Iris ate and talked and talked and talked. They snuggled on the couch he had up there and looked at the stars and listened to the city. They returned downstairs to his huge, comfortable bed for movie watching and more cuddling. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Nothing too romantic, nothing scary either. Funny? Suspenseful? Something like that?"

Barry searched Netflix and came across Harry Potter. It was one of his faves and also his favorite book. "How about this?"

"We can. I have never seen a Harry Potter movie before."

Barry looked at her in shock. He was almost offended. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You've never seen Harry Potter?"

"No. Am I supposed to?"

"How can you have not seen Harry Potter?" Barry asks incredulously. 

"Because I haven't...?" Iris assures.

"This isn't going to work."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding. It's Harry Potter."

"Are you fucking in love with him or something?" Iris asks harshly. "Oh my god, you are!"

"Shut up. I am not. I should put you out again."

Iris laughed. "All because I haven't seen your precious Harry Potter?"

"It's the greatest book and movie series ever."

"Whatever." Iris says and rolls her eyes. "Just put the shit on." Iris went to go get her scarf and started to tie her hair up. She was waiting for this moment. This was the true test. She felt Barry watching her. When she was finished, she just looked up. "What?" She asked almost harshly.

"Are you planning on sleeping in that every night?"

"Fuck yes. I have to. You got a problem with that?"

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. He fucking adored Iris. "Nope, no problem."

"That's what I thought."

"You didn't wear one last night though."

"Because we were too busy fucking and I forgot all about it. But you should really get used to it because I never sleep with my hair untied."

"Is that what you meant by Becky with the good hair?"

Iris threw a pillow at him. "I take it she didn't tie up shit the night she stayed, right?"

"No."

"Well, Bartholomew Henry Allen, right now is the time for you to decide if you want to sleep next to me and my scarf, Forever, because that's what you're getting with a Black wife, or I'll pack my shit and leave and really never come back because I'm not ruining my hair for you or nobody. And then you can get Becky with the good hair back over here and I'll give Scott a chance because he's Black too and used to it. And we'll just call it now and-"

"Iris!" Barry heard the word, 'wife' and wondered if Iris knew she said it. It was fine with him. It meant she wanted to be. He loved that. 

"What?"

"I can handle your fucking scarf. I'm not that far removed. I already knew the deal when I saw the shower cap. You're the first Black woman I've been with and the last and I know that you're different from White women and it's fine. Ok?"

"Then why did you make me go through all that?"

"It was kind of funny, honestly."

Iris threw another pillow at him. 

Barry laughed and caught it. "Nice aim."

"Wait until you go to sleep." Iris says and settles in his bed under the covers. He got under with her and got close.

"What are you planning on doing when I go to sleep?"

"You'll see." Iris says. Which turned out to be nothing because about an hour into the movie, she was bored to tears and sleep on his chest. He couldn't believe she fell asleep. He wanted to wake her and argue or something, but felt it would be pointless. He was just glad she at least gave it a shot. He loved having her fall asleep on him, scarf and all. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iris awoke a few hours later, still in Barry's arms. She realized she must have fallen asleep. She tried, but Harry Potter was boring as fuck. She looked up at Barry and thought he looked so peaceful and handsome. She was in love with him. No doubt about it. She didn't care how fast it was, she adored the man. He was great and awesome. He made her feel like no other boyfriend ever did. She was bored to tears with Eddie. But she's loyal and tried to make it work because he was good to her. But it wasn't enough.

Barry was everything to her. She had to embrace that. She kissed him on his chin and snuggled back in to his chest and went back to sleep. She was keeping him.

Iris awoke again in the morning. Her head was lower on Barry's chest and she had his morning wood staring her in the eye. She got turned on when she looked down at it. She pulled away and went to the other side of the bed. She didn't need any tempting. She was going to abide by and respect this stage they were going through. They could slow down a bit. Really let him court her. She knew she had amazing ass head and sex waiting for her. She didn't have to agonize over that and was now glad they got over the awkwardness of sleeping with someone new. It was going to work with them.

Barry opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Go take care of that."

"What?"

"Your morning wood."

"I can't even do anything with that though."

"Still."

Barry laughed and got out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom. Iris listened and waited until she knew he was finished before walking in. She brushed her teeth at the sink she claimed as her own and Barry did the same. She shooed him out and relieved herself. When she came out, Barry was laying in the bed. She didn't even want to jump on him. It was working. She figured she'd be ready to attack in a week or so. Maybe she'd have to go get Bugs from his hiding spot until this shit was over.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asks.

"Yes. Plus I seriously need coffee."

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Movies again? Games? We can talk more but I think we know everything there is to know about each other by now."

"I wish I could take you outside."

"You can. Soon enough you'll be able to. We just have to hide here and I honestly like that idea. I don't mind having fun inside."

"Ok, great."

Barry and Iris made their way to the kitchen with their eager kids waiting to be fed. They were out the doggie door and Iris and Barry were both glad of that because neither of them felt like taking a walk. They made blueberry pancakes and sausages together before they did a little of everything. They watched tv, movies, played board games, arcade games, played with the dogs. They really enjoyed each other's company. Barry did laundry and Iris wanted to kiss him.

"You do laundry? You really are a keeper."

"I wasn't a total lost cause. I just can't cook, that's all."

"Where have you been hiding all my life?"

"I wondered the same thing. You're my dream woman."

"See, shit like that will get you some place. Keep it up."

"I really mean it though, Iris. You're amazing and you're perfect for me. Except for the Harry Potter part."

"I'm sorry, babe. But Harry Potter sucks. Doesn't change how I feel about you. I think you're awesome and perfect for me."

Barry smiled. "Don't ever say Harry Potter sucks again."

"Fine. We can name our son Harry. Will that suffice?"

"What about the girl?"

"Harriet." Iris jokes and they both laugh.

They went back to enjoying their lazy Sunday and preparing for the week. Iris went into the kitchen that Sunday afternoon, looking in the fridge for what she could cook for dinner. She felt like really introducing Barry to the future Black wife experience and decided to fry some chicken. She knew that would really get him. She's make his ass some mac and cheese too since that was his favorite. He probably thought that Kraft boxed shit was delicious. She laughed to herself thinking about it when Barry came in.

"What's so funny?"

"You said mac and cheese is your favorite, right?"

"Yes."

"And how is it made? I'm fixing it for you for dinner."

"The kind in the blue box."

Iris doubled over the sink and laughed out loud. "I fucking knew it." She says as she defrosts the chicken.

"You knew what? What is so funny?"

"You'll see."

He walked up to the sink and looked at her. "Are you making fun of me?" 

 Iris smiled widely. "Yes, but it's out of love and adoration."

"Why are you making fun of me?"

She gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. "Because you're mine and I can."

"I would never make fun of you." He says and fake pouts.

"Awww, babe. You can if that'll make you feel better."

"I can't because you're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me."

"Wow. Even with this scarf on? You're in deep."

"I care about what's under the scarf, that's why."

"If you're really trying to stick to that no sex thing, you shouldn't say things like that." Iris says and hugs him tighter.

Barry grinned and it made Iris' heart soar. "Duly noted."

A few hours later, Iris was mixing the mac n cheese and frying her chicken. Barry felt the aroma calling him and came in the kitchen and watched her. He loved that she was cooking for them. He hadn't had a home cooked meal since she started cooking for them. Iris was the total package. It still amazed him that she was single. 

He was carefully watching her make his favorite dish and realized she made it nothing like he was used to. She was making it from scratch. But he was used to the box. The box was his favorite. He wondered if he should say something, but then decided against it and decided to give it a chance. 

They were soon ready to eat and Barry was still eyeing his favorite dish. Iris noticed and called him out on it. "What's the deal, Bear?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep looking at the food like that?"

"Because it looks different, that's all."

"That's because you're used to that crappy shit in the box that nobody should eat, that's all."

"It's not crappy."

"Yes, it is. That's shit you feed your step kids or something. The cheese is powdered!"

"It's delicious." Barry says to his defense.

Iris just took her fork and got a fork full of her mac and cheese and put it in his mouth. "That's delicious." She says and starts to eat.

Barry couldn't argue with that. It was delicious. It tasted a million times better than the box shit. "You're right. Wow."

"I told you."

"I'm never eating that trash again."

"Did you really doubt me? And question my mac n cheese making ability? Really?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Barry continued to eat. He practically licked his plate and made another one. Iris happily looked on. 

 

* * *

 

Monday morning, Barry and Iris awoke to start their work week. It was time to leave their little bubble it seemed. Iris kind of didn't want it to end even though she was happy to get back to work. She loved her job. Barry really didn't want it to end. He wanted to spend all his time with Iris. But he loved being a doctor and had patients to see. He was looking forward to coming home to Iris that evening. That was all he wanted. To come home to his wife. And the kids.

Iris had to give Barry a push. She saw how in slow motion he was with getting ready in the morning. No wonder he said he was always late. She just went back to thinking that he needed her more than they both realized. 

They showered together and it was honestly funny with them trying not to watch each other. Especially Barry. All he wanted to do was put his hands on her. Get her against the shower wall. But he was sticking to his plan. They could get through it. It had only been an entire day.

Barry really struggled with watching Iris get ready. He was in his boxers just watching her put her underwear and panty hose on. Iris just stopped what she was doing, went to brew the coffee, fed the dogs, and flat ironed her hair. She made Barry get dressed. "You can go walk the kids while I finish." Is all she says.

"Right."

"Before you make us both late."

"I'm late every day."

"Well, you won't be now that I'm here. Now get a move on."

Barry did as he was told. He was happy to walk the kids with Iris' urging. It felt good to not have to rush so much.

Iris just finished getting dressed. She decided on a long sleeved flowered dress and boots she could get away with because of her damn knee. It showed off her cleavage and her tiny waist. She looked fucking amazing if she did say so herself. She put on a plum colored lipstick that made her already full lips look even fuller. 

She walked out into the living room and saw Barry just sitting on the chair. She walked into the kitchen without a word. He was hypnotized watching her. His girlfriend was damn hot. Just downright gorgeous. He was a lucky bastard. And he could see why her boss had a thing for her. He would too if he saw her come to work like that.

Iris came back out and saw Barry practically drooling while she was drinking her coffee.

"You look great." He told her even though he was borderline jealous and wanted her to change. She looked too good. He knew the boss would be ogling her. 

"Thanks, babe. I try."

"You don't have to try, but you look awesome. I kind of don't want you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because. Never mind."

"No, tell me."

Barry shrugged nervously. "It's just...I can see why your boss has the hots for you."

Iris rolled her eyes. "I don't have the hots for him, so it doesn't matter."

"I know...but..." Barry rubbed his hand through his hair.

Iris eyed him carefully. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No." Barry laughed nervously this time. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you. It's your boss that I don't trust."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him. I'm with you. I'm not even worried about Becky with the good hair and she saw your junk. She almost had my junk. And I'm not worried or jealous one bit."

"She didn't almost have me."

"Yes, she did. And it's ok. The good thing is she didn't. It's all mine now." Iris says and smiles.

"Right."

"So, you worrying about Scott and me worrying about Becky with the good hair is unnecessary. They don't matter."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

Barry and Iris finished up, kissed like crazy before leaving in their respective cars. Iris happily drove to work while Barry did the same. He was actually on time. 

He walked into the practice before it opened and ran into Becky. He was dreading that.

"Hello." Becky says nervously.

"Hello, Becky. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. After all the rest I had, I feel like a new man."

She smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah. I really felt bad."

"So, is there a chance we can try the date thing again?"

Barry was dreading this moment. "Becky. I'm sorry. But after thinking on it, I think we should just keep our relationship strictly professional. I hope you understand."

Becky felt like she had been shot with daggers. She wanted to cry. She was so close. "I knew you and I getting together finally was too good to be true."

"I'm sorry, Becky. I really am. No hard feelings?"

"None." She says and tries to smile.

Barry smiled and opened his arms and gave her a hug. "You're a great woman and I'm sure some guy a lot better than me is out here for you."

Becky laughed. "I hope so."

They released and went their seperate ways. Barry was glad that it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

 

 Iris happily got to work and was at her desk when Linda walked up. "Good morning, liar." Linda says as she sits on the edge of her desk.

"What?"

"You're a lying liar who lies."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You fucking slut. Your doctor? Really?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iris says and turns back to her computer.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't." Iris lies.

"You do."

"Nope." Iris lies again.

"Fucking liar who lies. I'm your best friend."

"I know you are."

"So, why are you keeping the doctor a secret?"

"The same reason you were gonna keep fucking Wally a secret." Iris says and turns toward Linda and smiles.

_Oh, shit._

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I rushed so much to get this out I forgot to add something. Sorry! You guys should be happy to read it again lol. And there's a little bit of smut in here. 
> 
> And the text messges. Iris is in Italics, Barry is bold, Wally is underlined. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Linda thought. _That little bastard told!_ Then she realized she couldn't be too upset because Wally spilled the beans on Iris and her doctor.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Linda says. She decided to take the same approach Iris was going after. It was only fair.

"You do know what I'm talking about, Hippy." 

"Hippy?"

"Hippy is short for hypocrite. Since you are one." Iris says and smiles. 

"Well, you're a lying liar who lies."

"Then we're in the same boat." Iris says.

"I guess we are." LInda says and shrugs, though she felt uneasy about the fact that she and Iris were actively lying to each other. "I can't believe he told you! That little bastard!"

"Hey! How can you get upset when he told you my shit too?"

"That's not the point!" Linda says and huffs.

Iris picked up her phone and stood. She grabbed Linda by the arm. "Let's go." She says and starts to drag her towards the ladies room. Once they were in there,  she went and pushed in each door to make sure they were alone. Then she locked the door. They'd just have to wait.

Linda was still huffing. "Start talking. Then I can go and kill Wally."

"I'm the one that should kill him. He had no business telling you about me and Barry."

"You should have told me about you and Barry instead of lying and saying it was Scott. What the hell, Iris?"

"Ok, yes. I should have told you. But I was keeping the fact that I'm fucking him a secret. He doesn't need the trouble."

"So, you fuck him and not Scott. That's worse."

"Ir's not worse. Shut the hell up, cradle robber."

"You bitch."

Iris bursed out laughing. "You deserved that."

"I did." Linda says and laughs too.

"Ok, so, I wasn't with Scott. I was with Barry." 

"I already know that."

"Ok, I'll tell you everything, but you have shit to spill too." Iris says.

"I guess I don't have a choice."

Iris smiled. "No, you don't." She ran her hands through her hair and leaned on the sink. "Ok, so when I went to see the specialist about my knee, I instantly thought he was cute."

"Wait, let me see a picture." Iris looked through her phone and got the pic of Barry she had and showed her. "Yeah, he's cute. Nice eyes."

Iris smiled again. "Thanks." She put her phone down. "Well, I was instantly attracted and so was he. We started flirting and then he stopped once he realized what we were doing and because the nurse was in the room. He started acting cold and distant and I just brushed it off because I knew what it was about. I baked brownies and went back for physical therapy a few days later and he was acting strange again and avoided me. Wally and I went to Friday's Thursday night and he was there on a date with another nurse. Becky with the good hair. So, he kept looking at me the whole time he was with her. I followed him to the bathroom and kissed him. Twice. He kissed me back but he pushed me off him and said it was unethical to kiss me. The next day, I found him in his car hungover and sick as hell. He tried to drink his desire for me away, and was paying for it. I drove him home and took care of him. That's why I didn't come to work. I went and brought food and got Nora and packed a bag. He still kept trying to fight it. Then he got mad when he found out I took his credit card and brought him food, so he put me out. He was driving me to my car when that song Unthinkable came on and it got to him. He took me back to his place and apologized. I fixed dinner and we started watching Netflix. I kissed him again and could feel that he was turned on but he lied and said he didn't like me. So, I called his bluff. I took a shower and walked out into the living room completely naked. He fucking lost it and ran to his room. He came out naked as hell and took me back to his bedroom. Things jumped all the way off, and we had some amazing, and I mean amazing sex. We got together, I moved in and now, here we are."

"You moved in?"

"Yes. My father doesn't know yet, but I have. I know we're moving fast, but I don't care. He's the one, Linda."

"Who cares about fast when it's right? I see how happy you've been since you met him. Then you say the sex is amazing?"

"The sex is beyond amazing. It's the best I've ever had. He goes out of his way to please me."

"So Scott didn't eat the box all night?" Linda jokes.

"No, but he did. All night, Linda. He ate the back too. Kissed my entire body all over. And the sex is great."

"Wow."

"Yes. Top Shelf head, Lin. Top Shelf. It's legendary. I want to write about it. And he turns me all the way on."

"I guess so if you're answering the phone with his dick in your mouth."

"He and you both deserved that."

"Whatever."

"Now, you fucking spill it."

"Ok, well, after I got off the phone with you, I ran into Scott at the mall. He asked about you and I realized you were fucking lying to me. Then I ran into Wally. I asked him what was going on with you and he told me he would tell me if I went out with him. I refused, then agreed. Then he kissed me. Your little cousin is a good kisser. Made me change my mind. So we went out to The Cheesecake Factory and just talked. He didn't really tell me anything. He was really thinking of that as a date. We went back to my place and I wanted the details. Plus, I was going to try Wally out. I was. I had to make him think I wasn't. I showed him my boobs, and he told me everything he knew. Then we..."

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe he told you."

"He didn't tell me. You both did."

"What?"

"You accidentally called me. I heard you two. I heard him tell you, I heard you talk shit, I heard you blow him and him go down on you. I heard it all. You fucking slut."

"Bye." Linda says and goes to leave the bathroom.

"Don't leave. Wally's an adult. It's ok. And from the sound of things, you enjoyed yourself." Iris says and laughs. "And I heard you tell him not to tell me. So, Ms. Park, you have nothing to be mad at me about. I fucked my doctor, you fucked Wally, you Cougar."

"Well, in my defense, Wally is kind of amazing, even if he is young as fuck."

"He's still legal. Give it a shot."

"Oh, I was planning on it."

"I'm so glad he's just my cousin and not my brother cause I wouldn't be able to look at him the same."

"Well, he doesn't do everything Barry does, but he's good."

"They broke the mold when they made Barry." Iris says and smiles. "He has a degree in medicine and pussy eating."

"Now I'm really gonna leave." Linda says and makes a face. 

"Oh, you love it. With your nosy ass self. Couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"No, I couldn't. But you are no better. You made me tell you when you already knew. That is so foul."

"I didn't listen to everything, but you guys were talking about me and my boo. Thank God I didn't see. We're even."

"I guess so."

"I don't need Bugs anymore!" Iris says and claps happily.

"I guess not."

"Well, you told me to get rid of the cobwebs." Iris says says and smiles widely. 

"I guess you did. I'm glad you got rid of Eddie's dry ass. You never talked to me like this. Plus you're glowing."

"Eddie was a good boyfriend, but nothing like Barry. I still had to use Bugs with him."

Linda laughed out loud. "That is terrible. Wait, what happened with Becky with the good hair?"

Iris rolled her eyes. "She came over there while I was there. She was pissed. Tried to push her way in. The dogs growled at her to protect me."

"Dogs? And really?"

"Yeah, Barry has a dog named Jett. Almost looks just like Nora. They get along great. And yeah, I wanted her to try me."

"Since you've been boxing since your were a baby, I wouldn't mess with those hands if I was her. Where is she now?"

Iris shrugged. "Who cares? As long as she doesn't try to blow my man again, I don't have a problem with her."

"She tried to blow Barry? When?"

"The night they went out. He drank too much and she had to drive him home. She tried to blow him but he stopped her."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Guys don't usually do that."

"Yes, I'm sure. Barry isn't a good liar at all. I believe him. I trust him."

"Good."

"So, about you and Wally..."

"What? The sex was great, but that's it. I might make him my boyfriend. I might."

"I'm happy to hear that. I told you you could do worse than Wally."

"Yeah, the infant forced my hand."

"Infant!" Iris says and laughs loudly.

"So, when do I get to meet Barry?"

"This weekend maybe. You and Wally can come over for dinner. You can meet my son."

"Your son?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

Iris giggled. "Barry's dog. We call them the kids."

"Fine. But when are you going to tell your father you moved out?"

"When I officially do and we've been together a little longer."

"Does he know he's your doctor?"

"No. But he did say he was going to check him out. He might find out that he's a doctor and put two and two together."

"Oh, boy."

"I know. But, Barry isn't my doctor anymore. He's referring me to someone else."

"Well, that's good. Now, we need to get back before we get in trouble."

"Linda and Wally, sitting in a tree..." Iris starts to sing. 

"Shut the hell up, Iris!" She says as they lock arms and leave the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 Becky tried to hold it together during her little talk with Barry. She was devastated. She was so close and he just called it off. She knew it had to do with that bitch, Iris West. 

If it wasn't for her, Barry would be hers. 

But she just had to step her ass in and take him away from her. Barry didn't say that, but she knew. She wasn't at all mad at him, but she was mad as hell at Iris. She came to the restaurant they were at and now Becky had to wonder if that was a coincidence. Then she was over his place like she lived there and wouldn't even let her in. Now Barry calls it off. It had to be because of her. She probably seduced him or something.

She was sitting in an exam room licking her wounds when Jesse walked in. Becky startled her. "Hey! I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Yeah. I needed to be alone." Becky says dryly. 

Jesse just looked at her. Then she noticed her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"Yup." Becky says as she wipes her eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Barry called it off."

""What?"

"Barry called it off. He doesn't want to go out with me anymore."

"What happened?"

"That bitch Iris West."

"What?" Jesse asks.

Becky sighed loudly. "Our date was a disaster because of her."

"What happened?" Jesse asks again.

"That night at the restaurant. She was there with this guy and she and Barry were flirting."

Jesse got an uneasy feeling. "Really?"

"Yes. Then he looked over at her table the entire night. Plus he drank too much. I had to drive him home. Then I was going to, you know, and he stopped me and-"

"You were going to what and he stopped you?"

"I was going to give him a blow job and he stopped me."

"Yikes." Jesse says and Becky just looked at her. "Sorry."

"Well, yeah. He stopped me and went to the bathroom for a really long time. He came out and said he didn't feel well and wanted to wait. Said we would go out again Friday night, and that he wouldn't drink again. So I stayed and we just slept. I took him to get his car and he came to work and got sick and left. You already know that. What you don't know is I went over there after work to check on him and she was there."

"What?" Jesse asks in shock.

"Yes. She was over there and she had her dog over there. Wouldn't let me in his house. Called him Barry. Told me it wasn't my business when I asked her what was going on. I told her I wasn't leaving until I talked to Barry, but she told me I could wait for him to wake up and shut the door in my face"

"Wow. So you're convinced something is going on? You really think he'd date a patient?"

"Not at first I didn't, but I saw the way they flirted. Even here. And she had a date. They pretty much had eye sex right while I was there. She took him from me. She probably seduced him or something. I hate her." Becky says bitterly.

"Maybe they're just friends? And she was just helping him out?" Jesse suggests though she was there to see them flirt and have eye sex. She had never seen anything like that before between Dr. Allen and any other patient, but she saw it with Iris West. She just wanted Becky to feel better cause seeing her like that was a little disturbing. 

"If that was the case, why did he call it off with me?"

"I don't know." Jesse offers.

"She probably did what he stopped me from doing. The bitch."

"Becky. You can't talk about a patient like that."

"Well, it's just us. I hate her. She took my future husband away from me."

"Becky, calm down."

"No, I hate her."

"What about him? Do you hate Dr. Allen too?"

"No! He's my dream boat. I'm not gonna give up. I'm just gonna let him see that I'm really the one for him."

Jesse was uneasy again, but she was glad that Becky didn't hate Dr. Allen. Her hating Iris West was bad, but she didn't have to deal with her. "Well, I think they're just friends. I don't think he'd cross the line with a patient. Maybe he just decided he didn't want to date a employee?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can switch offices. I'll talk to him." Becky says. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jesse says as she leaves the exam room.

 

* * *

 

 Iris and Linda returned to their desks and Iris got to work since she wasn't there on Friday. She was in the zone when Scott walked up to her. She internally huffed and just looked over at him as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Scott. How are you?"

"Great. I could complain, but I won't. But how are you feeling since you didn't come to work Friday?"

"I feel great. I just was a little too sore to come to work after physical therapy and I was told to take it easy." Iris lied.

"Well, that's good to hear. I thought it was serious."

"Thanks for the concern."

"Guess who I ran into at the mall Saturday."

Iris smiled. "Linda. She told me."

"I was disappointed when you weren't with her."

"I was with my boyfriend." She says and smiles just thinking of Barry.

Scott's face fell. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I have one of those."

"So, that's why."

Iris decided to let him have this. "Yeah. It wasn't that serious at first, that's why I didn't mention it. But he asked me to move in with him so, I guess I can say it's serious."

"Is he good to you?"

"The best." Iris says and smiles again, thinking of how good Barry treats her already.

Scott just smiled at her and walked away. 

Iris picked up her phone and texted Barry.

_I miss you._

Barry's face lit up when he saw the text. 

**I miss you more.**

**I can't wait to see you later.**

_I can't wait to see you either._

_No, I take that back. I can wait._

Barry laughed to himself.

**Oh, really?**

_Yup._

_You aren't even that cute! ;)_

Barry laughed out loud at that.

**I should be the one complaining.**

**I have to look at you in that scarf.**

_You're lucky we're already not having sex cause I would take it from you._

_My scarf?!_

_How dare you?!_

_Tell Becky with the good hair she can take my place then._

**Never!**

_Nope. Too late._

_I'm going to go see what Scott is doing..._

She then texted Wally.

_Fucking big mouth._

Wally looked at the text and his heart dropped. 

What?

_You are a fucking big mouth._

What are you talking about?

_You fucking told Linda about me and Barry!_

I'm sorry.

_No you're not. You're just happy you got to fuck her._

How did you know?

_Don't worry, I know. You're on my list, little cousin._

_On my list._

Come on Iris.

_You'd better sleep with one eye open._

I'm really sorry, Irey.

_Never call me Irey again. One eye open._

Iris smiled at her texts. She wasn't even mad at Wally. She just wanted him to stew thinking that she was.

 _Shit,_ Wally thought. Even though getting with Linda was worth dying for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barry was sitting in his office smiling at his texts thinking of Iris when he got a knock at his office door. "Come in." He says. He wiped the smile off his face. His face was normal when he saw that it was Jesse. He was concerned with the look on her face. "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"I feel so out of line telling you this, Dr. Allen."

"Telling me what?"

Jesse fidgeted and then sat down in the chair facing his desk. "I don't know how to say it."

"Whatever it is, you can just tell me."

Jesse exhaled. "I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

Jesse looked directly at him. "I saw you and Ms. West."

Barry's heart dropped. "What?"

"I saw you two. Saturday."

"What did you see?" Barry asks nervously.

"I saw her in your car and saw you kissing her."

Barry closed his eyes. "Shit." Is all he says. Then he realized what he said. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Saw us where? Tell me everything."

"Here. In the parking garage. I saw you talking and kissing.  Then I saw her get out your car and into hers and you both drove off."

"Who else knows?" 

"Nobody. I didn't tell a soul. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Well, thanks for that."

"I just wanted to warn you to be careful. The next person might not be as understanding as I am. It could have been Becky."

"What?"

"I feel so bad for spilling this. But...She's upset about what you told her. I tried to convince her that you two were just friends. She may have bought it, but she's upset at Ms. West. She said she's not mad at you. But you're a good doctor and I just thought I should tell you."

"I appreciate you telling me and still thinking that I'm a good doctor. Despite what you saw."

"Do you think I think less of you because you got involved with a patient?"

"Yes." Barry says honestly.

"Well, I was there when you met her. I knew something happened between you two. Seeing it just confirmed my suspiciouns."

"What suspicions?"

"Dr. Allen. I was there. And I've been there when you examined countless other patients and it was never like that. I felt like I was intruding."

"Oh my god."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is. I feel like a scumbag." Barry says.

"You're not a scumbag. You weren't inappropriate."

"Are you sure? I feel like I was sometimes."

"No. I don't think that at all. You can't help who you're attracted to."

"I took an oath though, Jesse. 

"Dr. Allen. It's ok. These things happen. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. And Thanks for talking Becky down. I didn't mean to hurt her. It just happened."

"Like I said, I was there. I know it just happened. Sometimes these things just happen when you aren't even looking."

"I was, but I wasn't looking to fall for a patient."

"Your secret is safe with me. Promise. Just be careful." Jesse says and stands and leaves.

"Shit." Barry says out loud. He picked up his phone and called Cisco. "Are you busy?"

"No."

"I'll be right there." Barry got up and walked out of his office to Cisco's.

"Hey." He says then he sees Barry's face. "What's wrong?"

Barry locked the door and came and sat down. He put his face in his hands. "I fucked up."

"Fucked up? How?"

Barry harshly exhaled. "I really fucked up, Cisco."

"What did you do? Is it a patient?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Barry laughed bitterly. "I slept with a patient, Cisco."

"You slept with a patient? You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. I did more than sleep with her. I fucked her brains out. Then I made husband and wife love to her. I even moved her into my place."

"What? Who?" He asks then looks at Barry.

"Iris West."

"Iris West? Iris West...the brownies. She's hot. I don't blame you."

"Cisco, this is serious."

"What's wrong? I know we're not supposed to, but she consented right? Is that the one you told us about?"

"Yes. I love her."

"You love her?"

"Yes. It feels like love."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she's the one, Cisco. But Jesse saw us kissing. And I had to let Becky down and now she's upset."

"Shit."

"Thank you for joining me."

"What did Jesse say?"

"That she saw us and she wanted to warn me to be careful because someone other than her might see us and that my secret was safe with her."

"Then there you go. I trust Jesse. I actually trust her about as much as I trust you and Cait."

"What about Becky though, Cisco?"

"What about her?"

"She could cause problems."

"Not if you give her a reason not to."

Barry looked at Cisco with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Take her out again." Cisco suggests. 

"Hell no, Cisco. Besides, I have a girlfriend now. Nope, I can't do it."

"Let her in on it. Take her on another date and act like a dick. You can pull that off. Remember Daphne?"

Barry cringed remembering a girl he dated in college. "Don't remind me. And that won't work. Becky will expect me to sleep with her and I'm never doing that. I'm with Iris now."

"I don't know what else to tell you, man. Just let her stew. She doesn't have anything on you, does she? Does she know about you and Iris?"

"Technically, no. But she did come over when Iris was there so there's that."

"What?" Cisco asks incredulously. "You lead with that!" He says as he throws his hands in the air.

"I told you I fucked up, Cisco. What else do you want me to say?"

"What happened when she came over? Girl fight?" Cisco asks and starts to get excited.

"No, they didn't fight. They exchanged a few words, but that's it."

"Here's what you do. Iris can never come here again. Ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You have to refer her to someone. Send her to Rathaway. He's good even if I hate his guts."

"You're right. But I think you should do it. I don't want my name on it."

"That makes sense. Then you have to be really, and I mean really careful. She needs to get out of your place."

"What?"

"You came to me for advice, right?"

"Yes." Barry says and hangs his head.

"Then after a few months or so, you can stop hiding."

"I hope Iris understands this."

"She doesn't have a choice." Cisco counters.

"I know, but I hate that I have to hide her like I'm ashamed of her and I'm not."

"Ashamed? Of her?"

"You know what I meant, Francisco."

"Yeah, I know what you meant. I know how hard you worked to become a doctor. I was there right with you. I know the rules. But I also know that I've known you forever and I've never seen you this happy. I know you think you're never going to be because you lost your parents. But I really picked up on that Saturday when you talked about her. If she's the one, then that's just a necessary sacrifice that you have to make to keep the woman you love and keep your career."

Barry lit up just thinking about Iris and listening to his words. "Yeah, she's the one. She's the future Mrs. Allen." He says happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry went back to his office and got on his cell. He didn't want to chance someone "accidentally" picking up on one of the lines. He called Iris on her work phone. 

"Iris West."

"Ms. West. This is Dr. Allen. Do you have a moment to talk?"

Iris looked around. "Of course, what's up?"

"Are you sure it's safe to talk on this line?"

"Yes, Dr. Allen. These lines are safe with all the info we uncover."

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"One of the nurses saw us kissing Saturday."

"Shit." Iris says.

"Yes."

"Which one? Please don't say Becky with the good hair."

"No. It was Jesse."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good because she says that she understands because she was there when we met and noticed the attraction and that my secret is safe with her."

"Well, that's good. I thought you said we have a problem."

"Becky."

Iris sharply exhaled. "What about her?"

"Well, she asked me if we could try another date and  I had to turn her down. Jesse told me that she's upset."

Iris started cursing in French. "Cette salope aux cheveux filandreux putain soif!"

Barry wondered what the hell she said but was afraid to ask. "Do I even want to know what you just said?"

"Nope. It wasn't nice."

"Then I'm glad you said it in French."

"I know. Even though cursing is French, it just sounds so much better than in English sometimes."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"You need to move out." Barry says under his breath.

"What was that?"

"You need to move out for awhile. Just until you haven't been my patient for a few months. You're being referred to Dr. Rathaway. He's very good. I would go to him, after Cisco and Caitlin, of course."

"Cette chienne est tout simplement ruiner tout. Tout! Parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir mon homme. Je devrais la tuer."

"Iris!"

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. In fact, I know I hate it more than you do. I'm the one that asked her out."

"Why don't I just beat her up and we can just not worry about it? Or I can have my dad arrest her."

"You know that can't happen."

"I know." Iris says sadly.

"So, we can have a great night together. Then you have to go back home."

"Are you suggesting sex tonight?"

"Yes. I need it. I'm stressed out." Barry jokes.

"Good. But what do we do? Do we really have to sneak around like we're having an affair or something?"

"You know, that actually sounds like fun. I can rent different hotel rooms."

"That does sound like fun. I'm in."

"No, I'm in. Or I will be tonight." Barry says.

"I can't wait." Iris says and hangs up. She was all for them having fun in hotels but she really wanted to strangle Becky with the good hair.

 

* * *

 

Cisco finished writing up the referral when he called Gideon and spoke to her about Iris. She was their secretary and she was good at what she did. He just hoped that she didn't ask any questions. 

"Yes, Dr. Ramon?"

"I need Iris West's file. She's no longer a patient at this practice. She's being referred to Dr. Rathaway."

"Oh?" Gideon asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Something about her insurance." Cisco lies.

"Ok. I'll get right on it." She says. She went through the process of the referral and sending Iris' file over by messenger. For all intents and purposes, Iris was no longer a patient at Barry's practice. 

Gideon went about her day and never really paid Becky any attention when she came up and looked through the files. Nurses did that. No big deal.

What they didn't do was go through files looking for personal info on patients and that's what Becky was doing.

She went to the W's and looked for Iris' file. She was surprised when she didn't find it. She looked again. She even looked in the I's. Nothing.

She wondered where Iris West's file was.

"Uh, Gideon? Have you seen the file for Iris West? Dr. Allen wanted me to check on something." She lied easily.

"Iris West? I already took care of the referral. Don't worry about it." Gideon says and smiles.

 _Referral?_ She knew what that meant. _He fucking sent her to another doctor. Oh my god._ "Ok. Good. Thanks." She says and walks away.

 Becky saw red.

 

* * *

 

Wally couldn't help being afraid of Iris. She was tiny, but she could still be scary. He knew she could take him even if he'd never hit a girl. His Uncle Joe taught her how to box and taught him as well. Iris was a natural. She had knocked him on his ass plenty of times. 

And now she was mad at him and he was scared shitless. 

He never should have opened his mouth. Never should have done that.

But Linda...

Linda. His dreamgirl. Took off her top in front of him. Then she took off her bra and he lost all his senses.

It was the moment he was waiting for. He told Linda everything she wanted to know and more.

And now Iris was going to kill him. 

He decided to call Linda to get a feel of just how mad Iris was.

Linda saw that it was Wally calling and part of her wanted to ignore him and the other part wanted to answer and talk like she was a teenager again. She resented him for making her feel like that. "Hello." She answered flatly.

"Hey. Just checking on you."

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good now that I'm talking to you but I'm scared as hell of Iris. She's going to kill me."

"She said that?"

"She told me I was on her list and to sleep with one eye open."

"Damn. Good luck with that."

"Why isn't she mad at you too?" Wally asks. 

"Because I didn't rat her out."

"You took your top off, Linda! What was I supposed to do? You tricked me."

"I did no such thing. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Still. It's not fair that she's this mad at me."

"Oh, shut up Wally. You got sex out of it."

"How does she know? You told her? I thought we were going to keep it a secret?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She said I accidentally called her and she heard everything."

"Shit."

Linda shrugged, then realized that Wally couldn't see her. "It's done and over with. Who cares?"

"I do. She's going to kill me."

"Probably."

"Linda!"

"What? What do you want me to tell you?"

"That you're on my side."

"I'm not messing with Iris. I'm not stupid." Linda says and Wally groaned.

He knew she was right. He was stupid for telling. He decided to try his hand. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Who knows?"

"Wanna hang out?"

Linda blushed and wanted to slap herself for doing so. She was glad he couldn't see it. But she liked Wally. She did. She should have given him a chance a long time ago. But she liked making him squirm. "I don't know."

"Come on. You know you wanna see me."

She did. "I guess I can see you."

Wally blushed himself. "Ok."

"Yeah. I figure I should at least be good to you while you're still alive." Linda says and Wally groans again.

 

* * *

 

Iris drove home to Barry's place after her long work day happy to see her kids and him. She hated that she would have to move back home. She would miss Jett and Barry. She wanted to slap Becky for doing that. She didn't like the idea of some chick that worked with Barry controlling their relaionship. She didn't like that shit at all. If Barry didn't have a lot to lose, she wouldn't even consider it. 

But she'd do anything for Barry. She loved that huge dork. It was fast as hell, but she knew how she felt. That feeling of loving her life but still feeling like something was missing went away when she met him. He made her feel like Eddie never did. How she felt about Barry is what love feels like.

So she'd be happy to make sacrifices for him to protect the career he worked so hard on. Maybe she'd even take him up on her offer to quit her job and be there all the time but that really wouldn't work. It could if she knew that Becky was where Barry could keep an eye on her. Maybe she could work from home. It was a possibility. But she loved her job and wasn't ready to give it up unless she really, really had to. She and Barry could do the meetup at hotel thing. But she was hating that they wouldn't sleep together every night. She was already starting to get used to that. 

Becky with the good hair was ruining everything and Iris wasn't too happy about that. 

She pulled into Barry's garage and parked. She was giddy and happy to be home. She beat Barry there but didn't care. He'd be home soon.

She happily walked into the house and it felt like home. Right then and there she decided that she wasn't leaving. To hell with that. That was her home that she was sharing with Barry and the kids. Becky wasn't going to be the elephant in the room. They would just have to be really, really careful outside of the house. She couldn't prove anything was going on between them anyway. 

"KIds!" Iris says happily and they ran up to her. She felt like it had been too long since she saw them. They were happily wagging their tails and trying to knock her down. "I missed you guys too." She says.

She started to undress and went to shower and fix dinner. Plus they were getting frisky. It had only been almost two days, but she needed her Bear back. She missed what it felt like having him inside her.

She took her shower and put on some incredibly skimpy lace boy shorts and one of Barry's huge sweatshirts. She just loved wearing his clothes. She went into the kitchen to start cooking. She was almost finished when he walked in. He came and pressed up against her when he walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Iris. I missed you."

"Hi, Bear. I missed you too."

"Dinner smells great."

"Thanks. It'll be ready soon."

"Good. I can wash the day away, we can eat and then go to bed early. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

He stared her deep in her eyes. It felt like the right time to say it because it was true. "I love you, Iris." He meant it deep down in his soul.

Iris felt many flutters in her chest. Hearing that from him made her feel like she was floating. "I love you, Barry." She meant it to her core even if they did just meet.

Barry kissed her deeply and ran off to shower. He wanted to run and kick his heels together. He was that happy. Coming home to Iris made his life a million times better. She was the woman for him. No question. 

He undressed and stepped into the shower. He put the Becky shit out of his mind and thought of how good his life was. Sure he lost his parents and had no family, but he had good friends he loved like family, a good career, his dogs, and Iris. He had a pretty good life and felt like he should embrace that. His life was good, but it got a lot better since meeting Iris. She was the love of his life and he didn't think that was going to change. 

He was getting anxious just thinking of their night together and hurried with his shower. He barely dried off before throwing on boxers and heading back into the kitchen. He just stood there and watched Iris cook. He saw her bend over and got a tiny glimpse of the skimpy shorts and wanted to take her right then and there. Then he started thinking of how much he'd miss having her there at all times. He didn't want to give that up. He was going to ingnore what Cisco said. He didn't want Iris to leave. That wasn't fair to him or her. If Becky decided to come over there and sees Iris, then that's on her. He wasn't going to full on come out with his relationship with Iris just yet, but he wasn't going to move her away either. She was officially no longer his patient. He didn't care.

"I changed my mind. I don't want you to move out." He says.

Iris took the lid off the broccoli and stirred. "I'm glad you said that because I already decided that I wasn't moving out. I don't give a shit about Becky and her pipe dreams. If she comes over here, and sees something she doesn't want to see, I'm not apologizing for that. You let her down, she should move on. End of story. Scott accepted that I have a boyfriend now just fine."

"You told him about me?"

"Yeah, I kinda did. It felt awesome to admit it. I wish I could tell everybody, but we can wait."

"As long as we know we're together, then that's all that matter." Barry says.

They ate their meal and were in his bedroom settling in like the couple they are. Barry's eyes almost bugged out when Iris took his sweatshirt off revealing her boobs. It's not like he hasn't already seen them, but seeing her naked did something to him. Her just standing there in the lace shorts was a huge turn on. He wanted her.

Iris wanted him just as bad. She saw him get erect through his boxers. She had visions of what she'd do with his erection. Her mouth actually started watering.

Barry was practically drooling thinking of where he'd put his mouth first. The little teasing of seeing her pussy through the lace was getting to him. 

Iris felt like that little bit of time without sex was a lifetime. She was ready for him. "Boxers off now."

Barry locked eyes with her and just pulled them down. "Done."

"Get in the bed."

He liked her taking charge. He loved when she told him what to do. "Those shorts should have been off." He says as he gets comfortable in the middle of the bed. 

She quickly pulled them off. "Better?"

"Yup. Now come here."

She got between his thighs and played connect the dots with her tongue. She loved the freckles he had on his body. Then she blew him until he was moaning her name. It was the best sound in the world. She loved seeing her straight laced boyfriend lose that much control. She liked having that much control over him. "You did good, babe." Iris says as she kissed up his body. She wanted to blow him again, but knew he needed a break.

Barry got himself together and proceeded to repay the favor and more. He laid Iris down and reacquainted himself with his new best friend; her clitoris. He missed it. Her missed her entire pussy badly. Suggesting no sex was a foolish thing to do. He was glad that they had a sex life that great. "Hold your pussy open for me." He says. He didn't want to miss a thing. 

He teased her clit until she gripped his hair. She felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world. She felt like everyone should experience what she was getting. Everyone but Becky. She gripped his hair harder and he still didn't stop. She had to back away towards the headboard. The orgasm overtook her. It was like none she ever had before. 

Barry stopped and was immediately inside of her. He couldn't wait any longer. And that's where he stayed almost the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Barry had actively avoided Becky. The good thing was it didn't seem like it was on purpose. It just always happened where he was with Jesse and Becky was with Cisco and Caitlin. Barry started to get that feeling though. That feeling that escaped definition. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew what he felt. 

He was happy that he didn't have many patients that day and got to leave early. He decided on surprising Iris. She usually got home before him and now he would be there with the kids before her. He made his necessary stops and went home to his kids. They were happy to see him. 

He decided to teach the kids a new trick. One he was sure that Iris would like. He worked with them for a few hours, and felt like they had it. He was excited for Iris to come home. When she got there, she was shocked to see that he was home before her. "Hi, honey. Why are you home before me?" She asks as she hugs and kisses him.

"I had a light day."

"Well, that's good."

"I have a surpise for you." Barry says as he hugs her a little tighter.

"What?"

"I taught the kids a new trick."

Iris smiled widely. "You did?"

"Yup. You wanna see it?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok. You have to close your eyes. And no cheating or peeking. Got it?"

"Yes." She says and giggles.

He guided her over to the couch and sat her down. "Ok. We'll be right back." Iris settled on the couch, waiting for the surprise. She wondered what he taught them. "Ok. We're ready. Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Ok...Open them...Jett...wait." 

Iris opened her eyes and saw the dogs with signs around their neck. Jett's said, "Will You" and Nora's said, "Marry Me?" Jett moved and made it look like it said, "Marry Me? Will you" and Iris was ticked pink.

She had tears in her eyes. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She exclaims.

"Jett wasn't supposed to move." Barry says.

"It's ok that he moved. It won't change my answer. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Barry produced a black velvet box and opened it. Iris nearly lost it looking at the ring. "I hope you like it."

"I love it. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She says through more tears. She was a literal wreck when he slipped it on her finger. She jumped in his arms and kissed him until her lips hurt.

"I know this is fast, and I know some will say we're making a mistake, but if we are, then it's our mistake to make."

"Marrying you could never be a mistake, Barry."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, well now that you've said yes, I have something to tell you." Barry says and looks at her with all the seriousness of a heart attack.

He knew that once he told her, there was a possibility that she would give the ring back. 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks. This has been a long time coming. I apologize for the delay and the lackluster quality of this chapter. I'm trying to get my mojo back. Bear with me.

Iris was giddy, happy, and in love. And completely distracted. She was at work pretty much staring into space, thinking about Barry.  The man she loved proposed to her in the cutest way possible. He involved the kids and she loved that. That wasn’t anywhere close to the proposal she dreamed of in her mind, but she loved it nonetheless.

Then reality set in and she looked down at her bare ring finger. She wanted to show the world the ring Barry got her, but she couldn’t because it wasn’t there. That felt like a kick in the gut. But it was reality.

Her not wearing the ring didn’t change her feelings for Barry in the slightest. It certainly didn’t change his feelings for her. He asked her to marry him and he meant it. He knew he’d never ask another woman to marry him as long as he lived. He meant wanting to share his life forever with their kids. Nothing would change that.

But he and Iris had the reality of the messy way they met and the speed of their relationship to think about. They were making huge steps. She moved in and he proposed, though nobody knew. He didn’t like hiding everything because he wanted to share his happiness with everyone, especially because he felt like he never would be that happy.

But he was.

He was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

So was she.

And she knew that deep down in her bones even after what he asked of her after she accepted his proposal.

It was definitely still on, even if she wasn’t wearing her ring. In due time she’d be wearing it all the time and possibly never taking it off. The ring was just a symbol anyway. She didn’t need to show people how in love she and Barry were.

But she wanted to. She wanted to have an “engagement party” without telling people they were engaged. It would be the perfect way for Barry and Joe to meet, and take the pressure off by having other people there.

She got lost in thinking of that when she should be working. As long as she got her article out on time, she was good. She was thinking of the menu when Linda walked up to her. She always seemed to show up when Iris was deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Linda asks as she sits on the corner of Iris’ desk.

“Um, well I decided that we’d have a party so that everyone could meet, and I was thinking of what to cook.” Iris replies.

“That’s a great idea. I can finally meet the reason you keep spacing.”

“I can’t help it.” Iris says and smiles just thinking of him.

“I can see that.”

“And you and Wally can officially declare you’re a couple.”

“We’re not a couple though.”

“Not yet.”

“Not ever. This is just meaningless sex. We won’t be settling down together.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s too young.”

“He wasn’t too young for you to sleep with, Mrs. Robinson.”

Linda frowned. “Ok. You suck.”

“Yeah, I do. Sometimes.”

“Ew.” Linda says and they both laugh.

“Whatever. But changing the subject, I just hope Barry and my dad hit it off. I don’t want him behaving like Barry isn’t good enough for me.”

“He’s always going to behave like that. You’re his baby girl.”

“I know. It’s frustrating.”

“Are you telling him about the doctor thing?” Linda wonders.

"No. I know he won’t like that Barry was my doctor. I think I’ll wait a few years to tell him that.”

“So, how are you going to tell him you guys met?”

Iris frowned this time. “I really hadn’t thought that far. I guess I can say we met at the mall or something. But Barry can’t lie for shit. And my dad swears he’s a human lie detector.”

“Just make sure you tell him before he even meets Barry so that will already be implanted in his mind.”

“That’s a good idea. Thanks.”

“So, who are you inviting to this party?”

“Just you, Wally, my dad, and Barry’s doctor friend and colleague, Cisco. He’s the only one that knows about us on his side of things.”  Iris thought for a moment. “No, wait that’s a lie. His nurse Jesse knows, but she won’t say anything. We’re not inviting her though. I wouldn’t want to further put her in the position of having to keep her mouth shut about things.”

“What about Becky?”

Iris scoffed in disgust. “She will not set foot near that party. She’s been let down and Barry says she seems to be handling it well.”

“Well, thank goodness for small miracles.” Linda says and she and Iris laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

Barry was sitting in his office going over a few files when he decided to face the music with Cisco. He still hasn’t told him that he disregarded his advice about Iris moving out. He wonders how he’ll take hearing that they’re having a small party.

He decided to go to his office. He still didn’t trust Becky. She was behaving and acting like she was over it, but he still didn’t want to fan the flames. He never talked to Iris on the hospital lines. He certainly wasn’t going to call Cisco on it. Anyone could be listening. He figured the chances of someone having their offices bugged was slim to none.

Barry made the short trek to Cisco’s office and saw Becky at the end of the hall. She offered a friendly smile that he returned while he knocked on Cisco’s door.

“Come in.” Cisco states.

Barry came in and just sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Cisco stared at him.

“What?” Barry asks.

“What did you fuck up this time?”

“What?”

“The last time you came in my office looking like that, you told me that you had broken a cardinal rule and slept with a patient. What did you fuck up this time?”

“Why are you so sure I fucked up?” Barry asks incredulously.

“Because that’s what you do, Barry Allen. You fuck up. So what did you fuck up this time?” Cisco asks again.

“I didn’t fuck up anything. I just didn’t make Iris move out like you suggested.” Barry says under his breath.

“Speak up.”

“I didn’t make Iris move out, ok?”

Cisco just sighed. “Hey, it’s your funeral.”

“Thanks for the support.” Barry answers with much sarcasm.

“Look, I told you what to do. You ignored me. But you’re an adult and can handle your own affairs.”

“Fine, Dad.”

“Is that what you came in here to tell me?”

“Yes and no.”

Cisco just stared at Barry. “I don’t read minds.”

“Well, Iris and I are having a party and you’re invited.”

“A party? You really think that’s a good idea?”

“It’s not a huge party. Just a few people. I’m meeting her father and we think this will be a good way to take the pressure off.”

“Well, it could be.” Cisco says.

“I hope so. I haven’t met a parent in a long time.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Well, he’s a cop.”

Cisco looked at Barry like he had really lost it. “A cop? You really are trying to die, aren’t you?”

“No. He’s not going to shoot me or anything.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Iris said so.”

Cisco burst out laughing. “Well, I hope she’s right.”

“I hope she’s right too.”

Cisco thought for a moment. “Wait, does Iris have any hot friends?”

“I’m assuming she does, but I can’t be certain. I’ve never met any of her friends.”

“I need you to find that out and I’ll be happy to come.”

“Ok. I can do that.”

“You’re not inviting Cait and Ronnie are you?” Cisco asks.

“I’m not that stupid. Can you imagine the lecture I’d hear from her? It will be like me getting in trouble with my mom.” Barry says.

Cisco laughed. “It really will be. Cait is your surrogate mother.”

“She’s yours too.” Barry corrects.

“Yeah, but I don’t fuck up nearly as much as you do.”

“You’re right.” Barry says and he and Cisco laugh.

 

 

* * *

 

Iris decided it was really time to tell her father about Barry even if she wasn’t telling him everything. But this was a start.

She picked up her phone and called him. It would be so much easier if she could just send him a text, but this is Joe she’s talking about. She didn’t think he knew how to text honestly.

Joe answered on the second ring. “Detective Joe West.”

“Hey, Dad. How are you?”

“I’m great now that I’m hearing from my first born.”

“I’m your only born.” Iris says and laughs.

“Still. How are you, baby girl?”

“I’m great, Dad. So great that I want to treat my awesome father to lunch.”

“Great. I’d love to see you. I miss you at the house.” Joe says.

Iris felt a little tinge of guilt. She knew her father always had the best intentions when he did that, but It still made her heart ache. She hated leaving him alone, but she had to live her life.

“I know, Dad. I miss you too.”

“And I miss Nora. We had fun on our walks.”

“Well, she misses her Paw Paw even if she has another dog to play with now.”

“How is that going?” Joe wonders.

“It’s going great. Absolutely great.”

“Good.”

“So, Dad. Jitters at 12? How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll see you there.”

Two hours later, Iris was walking into Jitters. She wanted to get there a little early so that she could grab a table. It was always busy during lunch time because Jitters sold great soups and sandwiches in addition to awesome coffee and baked goods.

Iris found a table and took out her phone. She sent a text to Barry just to let him know she was thinking of him.

_Hey sexy._

She didn’t get a response which meant he was probably with a patient or something. She turned her phone over as her father walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You weren’t waiting too long, were you?” He asks as he sits down.

“No. I purposely got here early so that I could grab us a table.”

“So, what do you want to tell me?” He asks.

Iris smiled. “What makes you think I want to tell you something?”

“Because you offered to pay.”

“Well, it’s nothing serious. We’re just having a small party at the house. I figured it was time for you and Barry to meet.”

“You’re right. It is time. I need to check this guy out. Size him up. Make sure he’s good enough for you.”

“He is, Dad.”

“So, tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s an only child, both of his parents are deceased. He’s tall and he’s a huge dork. He’s extremely smart. He can’t cook to save his life. He loves his dog like a child. And he’s good to me.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“We met at the grocery store.” Iris lied. “I was in the aisle trying to reach something and he helped me out.”

“Well, that’s great. I can’t wait to meet him. What does he do?”

Iris wondered whether she should lie about that too and then decided that it was best she tell the truth about what Barry did. “He’s a doctor.”

“A doctor? Really?”

“Yes. I told you he’s really smart.”

“So he’s a doctor, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Well, at least I know he can afford you and your shopping habit.”

Iris looked playfully wounded. “I do not have a shopping habit.”

“Yes, you do. All those clothes and shoes? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear something twice.”

“I wear things twice.” Iris admits.

“Twice a year at the most.”

“Well, I’m a journalist and people shouldn’t see me wear an outfit twice.”

“That would work if you were on tv, which you’re not.”

“Ok, I like clothes. Sue me.” Iris says and she and Joe just laugh and order their food. Iris was relieved that she didn’t have that lingering feeling of keeping two very important things from her father. But he’d find out soon enough.

 

 

* * *

 

Iris got home that evening and was happy to see her kids. It was so easy to fall in love with Jett and watch him and Nora get along. She never really thought that Nora was lonely and needed a companion but soon realized that she was. She was glad they both had each other. Just like she was glad that she and Barry had each other. Now she just needed to get her father coupled up and she’d be fine. She just hated the thought of him being home in that house all by himself. She wondered if he asked Cecile out yet. Iris had the right mind to call her herself and invite her to the party.

She was thinking she was going to do just that when Barry walked in. He gave her a kiss and rubbed the dogs. They jumped on the chair and just watched Iris and Barry.

“How was your day?” Barry asks.

“Great. How was yours?”

“Same. I got your text, but couldn’t reply. I got a little busy.”

“I figured that. It’s ok. I went to lunch with Dad.”

“Good. How did that go?”

“It went great. I told him a little about you. And if he asks, we met at the grocery store. I couldn’t reach something and you handed it to me.”

“You know I’m a bad liar.”

“I know that, but try your best.” Iris says and leans over to peck him on the lips.

“I will. Did you tell him I’m a doctor though?”

“Yes. There’s no point in lying about that. He says he’s happy I met a man that can afford me and my shopping habit.”

Barry laughed. “Well, what’s mine is yours.”

“I’m gonna need that in writing.” Iris joked.

Barry scoffed. “Oh, do you have any hot friends?”

Iris raised an eyebrow and looked at him. “Come again?”

“Not for me. For Cisco. He wanted to know if any of your hot friends would be here at the party.”

“Well, Linda will be here. But she’s Wally’s dream woman, so he can’t get with her. I’m inviting the DA my dad has been flirting with for years. He needs a companion now that I’ve moved out. Maybe I can ask Cynthia. She’s single. She might not like me setting her up though. But I’ll ask.”

“Good.” Barry says and pulls her close. “What about that other thing?”

“Oh, I did a little research at work. It was hard to do because it seemed like every time I tried, someone would walk past. And that certainly isn’t the kind of story I should be working on.”

“I get what you mean. I have to sneak to talk to Cisco. It’s hard keeping you a secret.”

“Well, we have to for the time being. I think it’s just a small price to pay for what you’re getting in return.” Iris says and smiles.

Barry grinned. “What am I getting in return?”

Iris climbed into Barry’s lap and straddled him. She started to kiss him deeply and grind on him. He was starting to perk up. “Just this.” She says once she breaks the kiss. She unzipped his pants and stuck her hand in. He seemed to really stand at attention as soon as she did that. 

He rubbed his hands up her thighs and stopped at her middle. He pulled the lace panties aside and started to finger her. "Look what you made me do." Barry says as he slipped his fingers in deeper.

 

* * *

 

The morning of the party, Iris woke up early because she had things to do. The place literally was already clean, but she still had some sprucing up to do. She needed to go to the grocery store because she was cooking everything. And while it wasn’t a huge gathering, she wanted to make sure she had enough to go around for all their guests.

She had invited Cecile like she planned on doing since it seemed like her father wasn’t going to ask her out himself. It was high time he got himself a girlfriend. He needed to have more to do with himself than just be a detective and her father. He owed himself that much for dedicating his life to those things. Iris just hoped that he wasn’t upset that she invited Cecile. She figured he wouldn’t feel that put on the spot if other people were in attendance.

She also called her friend Cynthia. She met her at her kickboxing class. She was touch as nails, just like Iris and the two hit it off. Iris didn’t tell her she was being set up per se, she just let her know that there would be a single and available guy at the party.

She looked over at Barry who was dead to the world. She always thought he looked cute when he was sleeping. She was glad he could sleep in and relax because he definitely really wasn’t a morning person. The amount of pushing she had to do with him was like trying to wake up a kid. He would sleep right through his alarm. It’s the reason he was always late. That improved dramatically when Iris moved in. She had to light a fuse under him, but it wasn't that big of a deal to her. She had no problems waking up in the morning. Sometimes she woke up before her alarm went off. Unless Barry kept her up the night before. The awesome sex made up for the lack of sleep.

She still found it amazing that the huge dork laying beside her was that great in bed. He was everything she was looking for. He has gone down on her more times in their brief relationship than she has had throughout her entire sex life. She was having the kind of sex she felt like she deserved. With the man of her dreams that she was eventually going to marry. She leaned over and kissed Barry on the cheek before getting out of the bed. She needed the bathroom and coffee.

She looked over at the kids who decided to sleep in the room with them that night. They had been doing that a lot lately. She and Barry both were glad they didn’t know what they were looking at when they were in the room with them having sex. That was something they definitely couldn’t do when they really had kids. They would scar the babies for life if they saw what they did.

She quickly put on a pot of coffee and put the dogs out before returning to the bedroom. Barry was still dead to the world. Iris went into the bathroom, showered, dressed and got her much needed drug of choice before starting on a quick breakfast. That seemed to bring Barry out of his stupor. He walked into the kitchen in just his boxers.

“Good morning.” He says as he sits down.

“Good morning.”

“Why are you already dressed this early?”

“Because I have grocery shopping to do. We have to get the place presentable for guests. I have to cook.”

“Oh, right.”

“You seem to be less enthused about this party than you were.”

“I guess I’m just nervous about meeting your father. That’s all.”

“I get it. I’d be nervous too. But my father is great and so are you. You two will hit it off.”

“I think your opinion might be biased.”

Iris giggled. “How so?”

“Because he’s your father and you sleep with me. Of course you think we’re both great.”

“I sleep with you as just a courtesy to you, Bartholomew.”

“What?”

“Yeah. The sex isn’t as great as you think it is.” Iris says as she puts eggs and bacon on plates for them.

Barry chuckled. “That is so not the reaction I got last night.”

“I was faking it.” She says as she puts his plate in front of him and sits down.

“Faking it. Yeah. If these walls could talk.”

“They’d howl in laughter.” Iris says and takes a sip of her coffee.

“I bet Becky wouldn’t say that.”

Iris looked at Barry with daggers in her eyes. “And I wouldn’t have to say that about Scott.”

“That stings.” Barry says.

“It was supposed to. You know, I can always change my mind and give him a chance.”

“Then I’ll go with Becky.” Barry says and winces.

Iris laughed. “You don’t sound too convincing.”

“I know. I can’t even fake that. I take everything I said back.”

“Good.” Iris says and starts to eat.

“What about you? You aren’t going to take back what you said?”

“Nope.”

Barry just stared at her. They ate their food in silence. Iris got up to put the dishes away and Barry just stood and walked over to her. He pulled her pants down and put her up on the counter. He dove his head between her legs and had her screaming out his name in minutes.

He pulled away from her and looked up at her. “Take it back or I take this away.”

“I take it back! I take it back!”

“That’s what I thought.” Barry says as he goes back and attacks her clitoris again.

Iris got herself together while Barry showered and got ready for his basketball game with his friends. She left before he did and made her way to the grocery store.

She did her shopping and was a little relieved that she didn’t see anyone she knew. Though somebody that she knew saw her.

 

* * *

 

 

Iris returned from the grocery store with the mountain of food she bought. She indeed went overboard. She would definitely have to make sure that people took food home with them when the party was over.

She put the kids out and got started. The menu wasn’t that extravagant. She was just making spaghetti, meatballs, chicken, and string beans.Plus the various finger foods for people to eat while they mingled. She wasn’t a world star cook anyway, but she did alright. Barry and her father seemed to like her cooking just fine. She was making brownies as well and hoped that when the time came she would actually share with her guests. Her brownie obsession was ridiculous.

She put on music and was in the groove when Barry came in empty handed. Well, not really empty handed. He had his duffel bag. Iris just looked at him.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” She asks.

“Forgot what?”

“That means you did.”

Barry thought for a moment. “The drinks. You’re right, I did forget. I’ll go back out.”

“While you’re all sweaty?”

“I don’t smell that bad.”

Iris laughed. “Well, I guess you don’t. That means no one will try to hit on you while you’re out then.”

“Hey. I’ll be a good boy even if somebody does hit on me. I’m taken.”

“Damn right you’re taken.” Iris says and winks at him. “Now hurry so I can have my way with you before our guests arrive.”

Barry wasted no time leaving to go run his errand.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry made his way to his go to liquor store. Iris wanted to make sure that they had her father’s favorite brand there just in case things didn’t go so well. Joe seemed to become a nicer man once he had a few drinks in him.

The guy behind the counter was happy to see Barry because he knew he was a doctor and wasn’t cheap. He’d be sure to make a good profit off him.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Allen. How can I help you?”

“Well, my girlfriend and I are having a party and I need booze. Top shelf booze. I’m meeting her father tonight, and I want to make a good impression.”

“Then you came to the right place. Anything in particular you want?”

“I need a high end bottle of bourbon. She says that’s his favorite. Plus an assortment of other things.”

The guy behind the counter got his most expensive bottle and hoped Dr. Allen was game. Turns out he was. He spent a pretty penny in there. He was ringing him up when Barry heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around and saw Becky. _Shit_ , was the first thing to come to mind. He didn’t want to see her outside of work ever. Now she sees him buying a shitload of alcohol. He hoped this didn’t turn ugly.

“Becky, Hi. How are you?”

“Not as good as you’ll be, I see.” She says and laughs.

Barry forced out a laugh. “I guess you can say that.”

“Are you having a party and didn’t invite me?”

Barry was instantly uneasy. “Yes, but it’s just for guys. It’s my friend Ollie’s birthday, and we wanted to give him a nice night in.” Barry was impressed with himself with how easily he told that lie. There was no way in the world he could tell her what was really happening or invite her. She’d ruin everything. And he can already see how angry Iris would be. He isn’t that stupid.

“I hope you’re not planning on getting as drunk as you did on our date.” Becky says just to remind him that he did willingly go out with her. And they’d still be dating if it wasn’t for Iris. God how she hated her.

Barry however, didn’t want to be reminded of that night. He almost did something even more foolish than sleeping with his patient. He wanted to forget that momentary lapse in judgement. “I’m never drinking that much again. Ever. That was the first and last time I ever drank that much.”

Becky felt like she’d been splashed with cold water. He was telling the truth about that. And it still hurt knowing that he had to drink that much to get through a date with her. All because Ms. West showed up at their restaurant. Her hate for her was increasing daily. Especially since she knew that Barry was still seeing her. She wasn’t an idiot. It was obvious that he was. Then she saw it with her own eyes and it wasn’t just obvious. Just like it’s obvious they’re having a birthday party for Barry’s friend. Becky saw Iris at the grocery store earlier. She saw the kinds of things she was buying. She followed her to Barry’s house. She saw him arrive and followed him there. They both had no idea just how much she watched and followed them.

“Yeah, I could pretty much tell that you really aren’t a drinker.”

“No, I’m not.” Barry lied. He liked drinking just fine. He just didn’t like drinking that much and having a hangover that bad. He remembers how bad he felt, and never wants to relive it. Though him getting sick was a blessing in disguise because it got him and Iris together.

Barry finished with his purchase and got the hell away from Becky as quickly as he could. He decided to make a run to a bakery just in case Becky followed him. He bought a cake to really make it look good. He just got a weird vibe from her. The fact that she just popped up at the liquor store unsettled him. He really didn’t think it was a coincidence that she just happened to show up at the same store he was at. Anything’s possible, but he doubted this meeting was just by chance.

 

* * *

 

He got back to the house and it smelled wonderful. He looked at Iris and just wanted to have dinner and then take her to bed. But they had to have a party. He had to get meeting her father out the way. He had to. It was nagging him. He really wanted him to like him. He just had to. He was so important to Iris. She was such a Daddy’s girl and loved her father dearly. Barry didn’t want to cause a rift in that. He had visions of spending forever with Iris and he wanted his future father in law to like him. It was the first time in his life where he really had to worry about that. He never cared about a girlfriend’s parents liking him before. But Iris was special. She was his fiancee even if they couldn’t tell anyone just yet.

Iris looked up at Barry holding several bags and a cake.

“What’s with the cake?”

Barry knew that he needed to tell Iris about running into Becky, he just didn’t want to upset her and stress her out. But really he’s the stressed one about meeting Joe. “I figured I had to buy one.”

“Why? I made brownies.”

Barry sat the cake and the bags down. “I ran into someone when I was getting the drinks.”

Iris instantly knew who he ran into. “Becky with the good hair, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Still doesn't explain the cake.”

“She saw the amount of liquor I was buying and asked me about a party. I told her I was having one for my guy friend. I really felt uncomfortable just running into her and went to buy the cake just in case she followed me.”

Iris just laughed despite herself. “That woman will forever get under my damn skin.”

“Mine too. It’s like she’s always around.”

“You really think she followed you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“If I had the power, I would ship her ass off to another planet.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

Iris scoffed in disgust. “No more Becky with the good hair talk. She is not going to ruin our night.”

“Good. Because I actually have bigger problems. I have your father to worry about.”

“Will you stop worrying. He’s going to love you. He has no choice.”

“Oh, he has a choice. He could forbid me from seeing you.”

“Barry, we’re not some teenagers and need his approval. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t. I can love you both even if you don’t love each other.”

“I want him to like me though, Iris.”

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I know you do. And he will.”

 

 

* * *

 

Barry and Iris finished as much as they could before retreating to the shower, where they indeed fooled around. Barry said he needed it to de-stress before meeting her father. Iris really didn’t care because she could always go for some loving from Barry. She always liked having having shower sex because Barry would pin her to the wall and it took pressure off her knee. Plus the water and the steam just seemed to make the sex hotter.

They left the shower and got dressed. Barry actually agonized over what to wear like he was going on a date or something. Iris just walked up to his closet and got him some dark indigo jeans and a black sweater. She liked how Barry looked in sweaters. Iris put on a flowered cocktail dress that she looked amazing in. Really Iris looked amazing in anything.

They were both happy when their first guest arrived, Cecile. Linda and Wally actually arrived together. Joe got there and was surprised to see Cecile.

“What is Cecile doing here?” Joe whispered in Iris’ ear as he hugged her.

“I invited her. Now I want you to meet Barry.”

Barry was standing beside her trying not to look like he was shitting bricks.

“NIce to meet you Barry, I’m Joe.” He says and sticks out his hand.

Barry did the same. “Like-wise. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Well, that makes one of us. Iris here hasn’t really told me anything.” Joe teased.

“Dad. Go talk to Cecile.” Iris says.

Barry visibly relaxed when Joe walked away. “I need a drink.”

“Me too.” Wally says and follows Barry to the bar.

Linda looked at Iris and just shook her head. “This night is going to be fun.”

“I know it will be. Especially when I announce how you and Wally are a couple.”

“We’re not a couple.”

“You shouldn’t still be fighting this.”

“I’m not fighting anything. I’m just having fun.”

"Look, I get that you don't really want to embrace it. Wally is young and still has a lot of growing up to do. But he can do that with your influence. I can see that you really like him."

"I do. I can't deny that."

“Just like I can't deny how truly in love I am.”

“I can see that. You really just moved right on in, haven’t you? Have you told your father yet?”

“Nope. I’ll tell him tonight. I just hope he and Barry get along.” Iris had to hold that thought to get the door. She was happy to see Cisco. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Same. Even though I’m still shocked. But Barry is happy and that’s all I want. I think you’re good for him. He’s actually on time for work.”

Iris laughed. “It’s sometimes like pulling teeth, but I manage.” The doorbell rang again and Iris saw Cynthia. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Cynthia says and gives Iris a hug.

Cisco just stared at Iris’ guest. He was instantly attracted. He really thought she was hot.

“Cynthia, this is Cisco. Cisco, Cynthia.”

Cisco kissed her hand and poured on the charm. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. You can call me Cindy.” Cynthia says and she and Cisco seem to be in a staring match. Iris just looked on.

“Let me introduce you two to everyone.” Iris says and made the introductions.

The men migrated to each other while the women did the same. Cindy asked Iris about Cisco and was impressed that he was a doctor.

Joe and Barry seemed to be hitting it off. Iris gave him a thumbs up when she looked over at him. He didn’t look like a frightened little boy anymore. Wally seemed to really be enjoying the booze.

They mingled more until it was time to sit down to eat. Then the questions started.

“So, Iris. How did you and Barry meet?” Cecile asks.

Barry and Iris looked at each other. “We met at the grocery store.”

Wally laughed and said, “Yeah, right.”

Iris shot daggers at him that Joe picked up on. “What was that?” Joe asks.

“Nothing.” Iris says, and Joe knew something was up because of the way she kept giving Wally the death stare. Linda took a sip of her drink.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing. Did you two not meet at the grocery store? Did you really meet at a strip club or something?”

Everyone at the table laughed, some forcefully.

“No, Dad. We did not meet at a strip club.”

“Go ahead and tell him where you really met.” Wally says and laughs again. Linda kicked him hard under the table. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You’ve had a little too much to drink.” Linda says.

“Yeah, you have.” Iris agrees.

“I haven’t had too much to drink.”

Cisco and Cindy seemed to be too engrossed in each other to care about what was going on. Barry didn’t know whether to like that, or wish he had Cisco’s moral support. He took a sip of his drink and hoped that the night didn’t end badly.

“Can we just change the subject, please?” Iris asks.

“So, how’s work going for everyone?” Cecile asks, hoping that’s a better question.

“Things are going great for me.” Iris says.

“Me too.” Linda counters.

“So, Barry. You and Cisco are doctors? That’s really cool.”

“Yeah. We went to college and med school together. Now we have a practice together. Right, Cisco?”

Cisco managed to take his eyes off Cindy for a moment to answer. “What was the question?”

“I was just telling Cecile how we went to school together, and now we have a practice.”

“Yeah. Right. We do. Me and Barry go way back.”

“What kinds of doctors are you?”

“We’re both Orthopedists.” Barry says and leaves it at that.

“Orthopedists? What does that mean?” Joe asks, though he knows.

“We work with bones for the most part.” Cisco says.

“That’s the kind of doctor you’re going to, right Iris?” Joe asks.

“Yes.” Is all she says.

“And that’s how you and Barry met, right?”

Iris and Barry looked at each other. There was no use in trying to hide it anymore.

“Yes.” Iris answers and looks at her father, then back at Barry.

“Then what was the point in lying about meeting at the grocery store?” Joe asks.

“Because he was her doctor.” Wally blurts out.

Everybody looked at Wally, then at Barry and Iris.

“Thanks a lot, big mouth.” Iris says. If looks could kill, Wally would be dead.

Everyone else was speechless.

“That’s illegal, right?” Joe asks.

Cecile decided to speak up. “No, it isn’t illegal. Unless it wasn’t consensual.”

“It was, don’t worry.” Iris says.

Barry really wanted to find a hole to crawl into. After he punched Wally in the face.

“Well, that’s all that matters.” Joe says.

“You’re ok with that?” Iris asks in surprise.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re both adults. I doubt he took advantage of you. And if I ever find out he did, I have a legal gun.” Joe says as he smiles at Barry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Iris still wanted to strangle Wally, but was glad it was out in the open. Joe took things a lot better than she imagined he would and was happy about that. He even pulled her aside and scolded her for lying, but told her he liked Barry. She was happy to hear that. Barry was even happier when she told him after everyone was gone.

“I think we should take a trip. I can take off like most doctors do during the holidays.”

“Take a trip where?”

“Wherever you’d like to go. We can go anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Iris says as the wheels start spinning.

“Yup.”

“I want to go to Paris then. Since I'm fluent in French.” Iris says and smiles.

“Paris it is.” Barry replies and pulls her closer to him.

 

 

* * *

 

Barry and Iris had a great time on their trip. More than great. They had the time of their lives. They were both happier than ever.

Then all hell broke loose a few weeks after they returned.

Becky seemed to really go off the deep end after that party and then them going on vacation. She had been actively watching them. She just couldn’t let go of the fact that she lost Barry to Iris. She felt her heart sink when she watched them load up the airport shuttle with bags. She really felt like it should have been her. Them working together side by side as doctor and nurse at the practice, then them side by side as boyfriend and girlfriend, then hopefully more, at night.

But Iris had to ruin all of that. And now her anger wasn’t just directed at Iris. She was now angry at Barry, even if she did love him. But he betrayed her by leaving her for his patient. She thought he was a scumbag for doing that. She felt like everyone should know that he was just as sleazy as any other man.

So she decided to go file sexual harassment charges against Barry. She loved hearing that she could still keep her job and that he couldn’t retaliate against her when they suspended him. She didn’t care. She could find another office to work at eventually. But Barry would be ruined. He’d be the sleazeball doctor that dated his nurse and patient. And she figured Iris wouldn’t want him after that since she probably only got with him because of his money. Becky felt like if she couldn’t have him, nobody else could.

Barry was called to Human Resources where they told him about the accusations and since he was the agressor and the employer, they were suspending him pending an investigation. He was livid and completely humiliated, but he can’t say that he was really that surprised that Becky went that route. He knew he didn’t feel right when he ran into her that night of the party. He knew he wasn’t imagining that. She was that unhinged about him breaking things off really before they even started.

He wondered how he would break the news to Iris.

He went home and poured himself a stiff drink. And then another. He played with the kids until Iris got home. She was surprised to see him.

“Hey. You’re home early.” She says and smiles as she walks over to him.

Barry laughed bitterly. “Yeah. They suspended after they told me about the sexual harassment claim Becky made against me.”

“What?”

“Yup.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Iris asks though she knows he’s not.

“I wish I was.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Iris says out loud though it really wasn’t for Barry.

Barry just leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “As hard as I worked to become a doctor, it gets ruined like it was nothing. My life is ruined.”

Then he started to cry.

All Iris could do was stand there and watch in horror. She didn’t know what else to do. She felt responsible. But she wanted to comfort Barry.

“Bear, it’s not the end of the world. It really isn’t. Your life isn’t ruined because of this.”

“Yeah, it is. All because I didn’t date her like she wanted me to. If I hadn’t started dating you, this never would have happened.” Barry says.

Iris felt like she had been slapped in the face. “What?”

“I think we need some space.”

“What?”

Barry finally looked up. Iris didn’t like the look on his face. He looked so wounded and defeated. He didn’t look like the Barry she fell in love with. “I said I think we need some space. I need to figure some things out.”

Iris was shocked speechless. She just went into the bedroom and packed some of her things.

The really hard part came when she had to seperate Nora and Jett. They had gotten so close in those few months. She never thought it would be that hard to take Nora from the house.

Barry was a mess on the couch. He seemed to be in a daze. He remained that way until Jett clawing and whimpering at the front door for Iris and Nora brought him out of his trance.

He felt like he had made a terrible mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

Iris felt like she couldn’t go back home. Her father would ask too many questions. Questions she didn’t want to answer. She didn’t want him to get involved, and he would if he felt like Barry hurt her.

So she went to Linda, and prayed that Wally wasn’t there. He’d just spill the beans again.

Iris stayed with her about 3 days before Barry called her apologizing and begging her to come back home.

She really didn’t need him to beg. She wanted to go back home. She and Nora were both miserable.

Barry was pretty much stuck to her when she walked through the door. Jett and Nora were back to their normal selves. Barry was an aplogizing and begging idiot. He actually got on his knees. “Iris, I’m so sorry. I love you and I’m sorry.I didn’t mean what I said. I wouldn’t change being with you for anything. My career as a doctor might be ruined, but you’re my life and I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry, Barry. I know you didn’t mean what you said, even if I felt like you had a right to feel that way. I felt responsible.”

“You’re not responsible for me falling in love with you. You gave me no choice but to love you.”

“You gave me no choice but to love you either. We’ll get through this. We have to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Iris was thinking of ways to help Barry get through what he was going to when Iris decided to start digging and used her skills as an investigative journalist for the sole benefit of helping the man she loved. Surely there was some way to get Barry out of this mess he was in.

And she found it.

She then got Linda to call Becky and tell her that they wanted to do an exclusive interview with her about her sexual harassment suit. Of course she wanted to get her story out. She was the victim in all of this.

She dressed nicely and arrived at Picture News for her interview.

She almost shit herself when Iris walked into the room.

“What are you doing here?” She asked Iris in a nasty tone.

Iris just smiled. “I work here. I’m an investigative journalist. I know you didn't know that about me, but I am. You probably didn't care. All you cared about was me taking Barry from you."

"You did take him from me. Everything was fine until you came along. We'd be a couple by now. But you just had to show up at that restaurant. And he just had to become a pervert and sleep with his patient."

"You and I both know he isn't a pervert."

"He is. And he harassed me and he needs to pay for that." Becky says and smiles, thinking she has Barry by the balls.

Iris took in the smug look on her face and wanted to remove it. It was killing her not to. "Is that the story you're sticking to?"

"That's what happened." Becky says surely. "What is all this for? I came here to tell my story. I don't want to tell it to you. Why are you here?"

Iris smiled. "I'm here because I have a story to tell. One that you'll love, _Patty_." It gave her much satisfaction to call her that.

She froze. She hadn't heard anybody call her that in a long time. The way Iris said it put a chill down her spine. "My name is Becky."

Iris laughed. “It is now, but your real name is _Patty_. Patricia Jane Spivot to be exact.”

All the color drained from her face. _Oh my God_ , Becky thought,

Iris just took in the woman sitting in front of her that dared try to fuck with the man she loves, literally crumbling before her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people are probably like WTF?!, but it's in the script. I know I sped through things but we will be taking a walk down memory lane next chapter.
> 
> Please do not guess what you think Iris found out about Becky/Patty in your reviews. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This will either be deleted or updated. We shall see.


End file.
